Damaged
by Jessica.Maree
Summary: Izzy Daniels' doesnt like her life, she's tried to end it twice. Will all that change when she meets a certain kind wolf? an Embry imprint story. Is better than it sounds... i promise.
1. Preface

Preface.

Izzy.

_She stares at the mirror and the mirror stares back._

_All the lightness in her eyes is slowly turning black._

_She thinks to herself 'is this all really me?'_

_All she really wants, is to just be free._

_Free from all the distortion,_

_And free from the lies._

_Free from all the pain and suffering the mirror hides. _

_She stares at the mirror and the mirror stares back._

_All the lightness in her eyes has slowly turned black…_

_(By Ayla...)_

This is how I felt. No matter what anyone tried to tell me, I felt like this. I had spent just under four weeks here and I already hated it. As soon as I was eighteen, I was out of here. I had a few good friends but not a lot I really cared about. I wouldn't miss many people when I left. I was glad there was a big party tonight just out of the forks. My parents had gone away for the day so I had no trouble sneaking my twelve or so drinks out of the house and into my car. I decided I needed to get started before I left so I had a few shots of straight vodka. I had a very high tolerance for alcohol, (from all my experience drinking it), so it was just enough to get me a little warmed up. As soon as I got there I started my drinks, finding my friends quickly. I went to go get another from my bag, when I was stopped by a freakishly hot guy. i could tell that under his tight blue polo shirt there was a six pack there. I was immediately turned on. It took all the effort I had to not jump him right there in the middle of the room with everybody around. He started talking to me about stuff and I was only half listening. I was trying to find out how big a package he had when he decided to introduce me to his friend. I turned around and if you can imagine it, I found an even hotter guy staring at me like I was the only person that existed in his world. Why was he looking at me like that?


	2. 1 Bottle Tops

Embry's story

1. Bottle tops.

Embry

"Why are we here Quil?" I asked looking at the party with skeptical eyes.

"Because you need to have some fun bro." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, I have plenty of fun, thank you very much."

"Um…no you don't. When do you aver have any fun?"

"Well… um… I…" I stuttered trying to come up with a worthy excuse.

"Exactly now get in there take your beer, and go talk to some hot chicks." He pushed me through the door. Maybe he's right I should try to have more fun. Besides there is a few decent looking girls here.

I opened my bottle with my teeth after not being able to find an opener. Damn, why didn't I get screw tops. I saw some chick do the same thing I had to laugh, she was so tiny, how is she be able to do that? Even I had trouble with it, but it looked like second nature to her.

I cruised around for a bit talking to a few of the guys from my old school.

"…. Yeah you should meet some of my mates-"

"Hey Seth!"

"Oh hey man, I was just talking about you."

"That's not very nice, did your mother never tell you not to talk behind people's backs, it's rude." The chick he was talking to giggled. Seth on the other hand looked furious.

"Anyway, Embry this is Isabelle, Isabelle this is Embry, one of my good mates."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She turned to me and looked me straight in the face for the first time.

"uh…. hi I'm Embry" I said snapping out of my little trance, I had no idea what had just happened, all I knew was that I wanted to get to know her.

"It's a little noisy in here; you want to come sit outside with me?" I asked a little nervously, I thought for sure that she was going to refuse.

"Yeah sounds good ill just go tell my friends so that they don't think Seth has kidnapped me."

"Ok well ill wait for you outside." She turned and went over to her friends. I felt a sharp sting on the back of my head. Seth had slapped me.

"Ow, what the fuck did you do that for?" I said turning back to him angrily.

"Dude, what are you doing I was talking to her first."

"That's still not a good enough excuse to hit me Seth. By the way you hit like a girl."

"Well that's original."

"I wasn't trying to be original you idiot. Look can you just back off me Seth, I don't know why but I feel like I** need**to talk to her."

"whatever." He turned and stomped away. Way to throw a tantrum Seth.

I went outside and sat on the porch steps, grabbing a third beer on the way out. It may sound like a lot but I knew it wouldn't affect me so it didn't really matter. I sat down and opened my drink leaning my head against the railing.

"hey." I turned to see Isabelle sitting down next to me; I hadn't even heard her come out.

"hey" I said shyly. She just smiled and opened her drink. I recognized the way she did it, it must have been the same girl as earlier.

"how do you do it?" I asked her.

"do what?"

"open your drink like that; you make it look effortless, like its second nature to you?"

"well I originally come from New Zealand and well, the teens there are … big drinkers."

she laughed, the sound was so beautiful.

"so when did you move to America?"

"about three years ago."

"cool, its no wonder I didn't recognize your accent, i've never met a New Zealander before."

"well that's obvious, 'cause if you had you would know its kiwi, not New Zealander."

"oh, like the fruit?" I asked wondering why on earth they would want to call themselves fruit.

"no like the bird." She laughed at me.

"oh, the kiwi."

"yeah the kiwi." She laughed again. I could listen to her laugh all night.

"so why do you call yourselves birds?"

She chuckled and said, "because it's our national bird, we're the only country in the world that has native kiwis, if they have them any where else, they were introduced there."

"cool, I'd love to see one."

"ill show you a picture some time."

"awesome."

"so what about you?"

"me, I don't call myself a bird." I said smirking slightly.

"no, tell me something about you."

"well, I live in La Push, I went to the high school there, and my two best friends are Quil and Jacob."

"cool, id love to meet them sometime."

"i'm sure you will they aren't hard to miss. Your turn again"

"ok then, well I go to Forks high, I transferred there about a month ago, my best friend is Anna but she still lives in New Zealand. Your turn."

"Do you miss her?"

"who? Oh Anna right, yeah totally she's an amazing person but I talk to her on the phone and through web cam all the time so it's not as bad."

"do you have many friends here?"

"I've got a few, like I was just sort of adopted into my group of friends here, mainly because I knew Kiara from when we were young, she like my second cousin or something."

"who are your friends? I might know them."

"well there's, Kiara, Leah, Sara, Emma, Ayla, Amy, Rebekah, Penny, Stephanie, Nicole, Breanna, Rachel and Kaknika."

"wow, that's a lot of friends for only a month."

"well what can I say, people love me." She laughed again. "Hey you want another drink?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered smiling hugely at her. She was gone a minute and a half (yes I was counting, isn't that sad, but in my defense, I just couldn't wait to see her again.)

She came back with a beer for me, and a vodka cruiser for her. She flipped the top off expertly, and took a sip turning her attention back to me, I tried and failed to get the top off my drink, jeez the one time I want to impress a girl I fail miserably.

"fail!" she said laughing again, she took my drink off me and took the lid off with her teeth again and shot it out over the grass. She handed my drink back to me and took another sip of hers. I didn't get it, her teeth must be made out of titanium or something, I mean those lids are hard!

"I don't get you?"

"what don't you get?"

"I don't know but you confuse me, I mean the bottle top thing; do honestly drink so much you've had a lot of practice? Haven't you ever cracked a tooth?"

She laughed and said, "I drink…occasionally. And yes I've chipped a tooth, well technically three teeth but that doesn't matter, it hurts like a bitch, but you generally forget about that when you've had enough to drink."

"how often is occasionally?"

"um…. Maybe…. Two- three sometimes four times a week."

"oh my god your liver is going to die."

"yeah well, kiwi remember, its what we do." We talked for a long time. I learnt that she preferred to be called Izzy. I don't even know how long we talked; I also didn't notice that the gap between her getting dinks had gotten smaller and smaller, until she was getting a new drink every five minutes.

"oh my god I love this song!" she jumped up downed the last of her drink and there must have been about a third of a bottle in there. My eyes widened watching her, how could someone so small handle that much alcohol. She grabbed my arm and started yanking on it.

"come on you have to dance with me!" she yelled over the music. I groaned and got to my feet, following her inside and on to the makeshift dance floor. She stated dancing and dayum, it was HOT. She was moving in perfect timing to the music and she put her arms around my neck and was grinding against me. I couldn't help but dance with her. She was so cute.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down…_

She started singing along, she was pretty good.

Then we were interrupted by Krystina, the girl from forks high that thinks everyone loves her. I must admit she was pretty but no more than that, and she was a born and bred bitch.

I didn't like her very much and it was pretty obvious Izzy didn't like her much either, cause when she saw her she stopped dancing and i'm not sure but I think that she might have growled at her.

"hey Embry, how are you?" Krystina asked me trying to be flirty.

"hi Krystina." I said back not wanting to be rude.

"Isabelle." Krystina said to Izzy without even looking at her she sort of pouted as she said it.

"Krystina." Izzy said with a look of disgust on her face.

"So, Embry why don't you come dance with me." Krystina said with a smile on her face.

"well i'm actually dancing with Izzy at the moment, so I cant sorry."

"Izzy? Well of course she would try to shorten her ugly name." she murmured to her friends behind her. "you should sooo come dance with me Embry; it would be sooo much better."

"i'm fine at the moment thank you." I turned back to Izzy she looked unhappy.

"fine ill see you later Embry, see ya loser." I almost lost it, how could she say that to Izzy? Izzy was amazing.

"slut." I heard Izzy mumble under her breath. I cracked up laughing, I couldn't help it she looked so cute. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside again.

"what was up with you and Krystina?"

"oh nothing really, she hurt me, I hate her, she hates me, I want to kill her, no biggy."

"what did she do?"

"I don't like to talk about it. It hurts too much."

"did she like physically hurt you or emotionally?"

"emotionally, although id like to physically hurt her, but that's not the point." She hung her head and started to down her drink, it was gone in half a minute. She pulled another one from her jacket and checked her phone. I had to keep watching her, whatever Krystina did, it hurt her, and it hurt her bad.

"shit, I've got to go."

"why?" I asked jumping up with her.

"because its two o'clock and my curfew was one. My mom's going to call me soon, she doesn't know I'm drinking, what do I do, she's like a human breathalyzer."

"well, don't go home them, we have a spare room at my flat you could stay there. Oh and when she calls tell her you're staying at a friends."

"she'll want to know why I never told her that."

"simple just say you did tell her, it always worked with my mom."

"ohh good plan I like it." she swayed slightly, I thought she was going to fall, but she grabbed the rail, closed her eyes, took a few deep breath's and she was fine again. she jumped when her phone rang, and she ran out into the trees. I followed her out there as quietly as I could, I couldn't leave her out there in the forest by herself not with a bloodsucker running around. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, when I saw her whispering into the phone.

"-yes mom, I'm fine, no i'm at Emma's... I told you that... A few days ago... Yes really... Ok I have to go I don't want to wake anyone up… Just a few of the girls... Yes ones from school..." Her voice changed and she growled, "no not her, I would never stay in the same house as her..." She looked up when I stood on a twig. "mom, I got to go… Yes I love you too, ill see you tomorrow… Where are you going?... Well thanks for telling me bye." She got up and walked over to me and let out a deep breath. "it worked!" she squealed and flung herself at me and pulled me down to hug her. I paused for a moment and then wrapped my arms around her waist. I let go when I felt her grip loosening. I started walking back to the party, but when we got there so were the cops. They didn't like the fact that there was a whole bunch of underage teens drinking, I stopped Izzy and pointed at them. She nodded and sat down leaning against a tree. I sat next to her quietly. I saw a flash in my peripheral and realized she had just lit up a smoke. I frowned at her.

"sorry does it bother you?' she asked looking ashamed.

"a little bit, but never mind me it's your smoke enjoy yourself."

"cool," she had a few puffs before asking why I didn't like people smoking.

"I don't know really, maybe it's the fact that it's addictive, and that it has so many chemicals in it."

"oh I never thought about it like that." She said taking another puff.

"sorry but I have to ask, why do you smoke?"

"well everyone I know back home used to smoke like my mom, step dad, brother, sister, aunts and uncles, cousins, friends, youth leaders. I just grew up with smoking even though my parents and aunts and uncles have all quit, I haven't."

"why did you start? I mean just because everyone around you smokes, it doesn't mean that you have to."

"I know, but I still do."

"can I ask why?"

"well mostly because of peer pressure and things like that. You know trying to fit in and all that crap. It's my cousins fault really, she's the one that got me started, and she taught me to roll, but I was crap at it so started getting tailor made's. And when I ran out she would always buy me more, she convinced my brother to start buying me some as well, I had to pay him back of course but I didn't mind."

"did it help with the fitting in?"

"well yeah because that's what all the 'cool' people were doing and only the loser's weren't smoking."

"wow." I was amazed it sounded so… shallow.

"I know that makes it sound bad, but it helped, so did drinking."

"help with what?"

"well, everything, it helps me clear my head and it gets rid of stress."

"really? How?"

"I don't know, it just does, the smoking helps with the stress. The drinking helps me clear my head and makes me forget things I don't want to remember."

"but doesn't it all come back in the morning?"

"no not really, it just depends on what it is really. There's just some things you can't forget, no matter how hard you try." She finished her smoke, put it out then wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked so…. Hurt.

"there you are Embry we've been looking for you for ages, what the hell happened to you man?" it was Quil he pushed through the trees and saw Izzy sitting there. At first he started smirking, and then his expression changed to concern. I got up- and went to talk to him quietly behind the trees whispering fast.

"mate I told her she could stay at ours for the night in the spare room, she a little bit drunk and I don't want her getting into trouble with her parents. Is that okay?"

"yeah of course." He turned to look at her before asking, "is she? Okay I mean?"

"I don't know, that's what i'm trying to figure out."

"yeah cool, cool, well ill see you there then see ya."

"don't you want a ride?"

"nah i'm good, I feel the need to run tonight."

"see you Quil, and thanks."

"no prob's."

I went back over to where Izzy was sitting and asked her if she wanted to go, she just nodded and got up. She swayed slightly, before falling over, I caught her just before she hit the ground, I pulled her back up and set her on her feet. I put my arms around her waist so that she didn't fall over again. As we were walking she tripped over nothing then cracked up laughing. I got her to the house and showed her where the bathroom was and then showed her to the spare room, she staggered over to the bed and fell straight on top of it. I thought she had crashed so I went over to her and took off her shoes putting them on the ground quietly. I started to pull the covers back, then realized I didn't want to move her. She looked so peaceful. I sighed slightly when she opened her eyes and smiled at me; I smiled back then moved the covers down so she could crawl into them. She plopped down onto the pillow and pulled me closer so that she could hug me.

As I hugged her back she whispered "aren't you glad I'm a happy drunk not an emotional one." Into my ear, her warm breath blew over my skin and I couldn't help but shudder. It was bliss. I pulled back and looked at her for a second before I turned off the light and closed the door. Just before I turned the light out she smiled then sighed and her mouth pulled down at the corners. I felt bad, she was obviously hurting, I couldn't figure it out but I promised myself that I would do it then I would help her in whatever way possible.

I went down in the kitchen to get some food. Man I was hungry. Only to stop in the door because there was Sam, Jake, Quil and Seth were all talking in hurried voices.

"Embry." Jake said seeing me for the first time

"uh… hi, what's going on?"

"well we were talking about you actually." said Sam

"great." I muttered grumpily and got some food out of the fridge.

"embry.."

"yes Quil…"

"mate, we think you imprinted."


	3. 2 Friends well, yeah

Chapter 2:

_Izzy_

"What the fuck!" I yelled sitting up quickly. I looked around wondering where the hell I was. I heard someone running, as I remembered that I had been to a party last night. The door flew open and the guy I met last night came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"Um… hi, where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Um no… how did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Oh shit… we didn't … did we?" I pointed at him then back at me.

"No you just crashed here, this is the spare room." He said chuckling

"Oh thank god. Oh I didn't mean…Um… thanks by the way."

"Its all good, I didn't want you getting in trouble with your parents or having to sleep in a car or something."

"Um… thanks" I had no idea what was going on. Did I really drink that much last night?

"Do you want some breakfast or something?"

"Um no thanks, if I eat now I may just throw up."

"Good to know."

"Sorry. I'm going to go have a smoke though if that's all right?"

"Yeah that's fine, just outside please."

"Yeah no problem." I grabbed my bag and went, sat on the porch steps and lit up.

"Izzy? Oh my god Izzy it is you, what the hell happened to you last night?"

"Um sorry Sara I was talking to this guy and my mum rang and I had a little too much to drink apparently and I woke up here."

"Ugh, why are you smoking? Wait you woke up here? Do you remember what happened?"

"Um number one; because I can, number two; yes I did and number three; not a thing."

"You woke up at Quil, Embry and Seth house and you don't remember what happened?"

"No sorry." The names Seth and Embry sounded familiar. I think Embry might have been the one I was talking to for hours.

"Well I got to go love, see you later, and enjoy your hangover." She said giving me a quick hug

"Ha-ha I don't get hangovers."

"Sure you don't by the way, I'm expecting details." She said walking away.

"You won't get them unless I remember!" I called back to her. She waved then went round the corner. I went back inside and asked if I could get a drink.

"Yeah sure help yourself, kitchens through there." Said the guy that I think was embry. He pointed to a door smiling hugely.

I walked into the kitchen and froze when I saw six really hot BIG guys crowded around a little round table. They all looked up when I walked in and gave me almost identical smirks.

"Uh… hi." I said blushing they all just looked at me.

"Cups are in the cupboard next to the sink." Said Seth, I think.

"thanks." I grabbed a glass and got a drink from the tap I drank it as fast as I could without drowning and put it on the bench. I walked out quickly, and went to go get my shoes. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths; I put my shoes on and started walking to the door.

"You need a ride somewhere?" I spun round to find Embry smiling at me leaning against the door frame.

"Um yeah sure thanks; I need to go back to Baillie's house to get my car."

"Sure, ill just get my keys."

"Ill wait outside." I said quickly as all the guys came out of the kitchen. I hurried out the door as a few of them started laughing. I leant against the porch again and waited for embry. He came out with his keys and a big smile. I followed him to his car and jumped in the passenger's seat. I half turned to him when he jumped in, and just looked. He was pretty damn hot. He saw me looking at him, smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I just… what happened last night?"

"Well we talked for a long time, you drank **a lot,** we talked some more the cops showed up, we hid you fell and then you crashed in my spare room."

"Oh, that's all." I said sarcastically. He just laughed. "Um… so what did we talk about?"

"Pretty much everything. You basically gave me your life story."

"Oh shit! Did I really tell you EVERYTHING?"

"Not everything I don't think."

"Well, what did I tell you?"

"You told me why you smoke and why you drink, and things like that."

"Oh crap, sorry."

"Nah it's all good. Oh and what's the difference between a happy drunk and an emotional drunk?"

"'scuse me?"

"You said to me last night 'aren't you glad I'm a happy drunk not an emotional one.'"

"Oh god did I really?"

"Yupp, I'm intrigued you should tell me."

"Um… ok. Well i'm a happy drunk so i'm almost always happy when drinking. An emotional drunk is someone sort of like Amber from home who gets really depressed and wants to kill herself, so she goes looking for knives and stuff, or she lies in the middle of the road. But it changes, so it all depends on the person. So pretty much they have more extreme emotions."

"Is your friend Amber alright?"

"Yeah she's fine; she's just not the happiest when drinking. Although we don't usually need to worry for that long, because she usually keeps drinking till she comers out. And we hide the knives and any pointy or sharp objects so its fine."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, she likes drinking just a little."

"No wonder why you were always smiling last night."

"Damn, i'm such an idiot."

"No your not. Why would you think that?"

"because I go telling this really hot guy all about my problems the first time I meet him and I cant even remember what I said." He pulled over and turned to face me as I put my head in my hands.

"Look, there's nothing to be ashamed about, I think it's cute."

"You. Think. Its. Cute?" I said slowly.

"Yes, so… what about this really hot guy?"

I groaned. And blushed as he laughed and started driving again. We got to my car and we traded cell phone numbers.

"Well I probably have to go or my mom will freak. Bye and thanks for looking after me."

"Ill see you around Izzy." He said looking a little depressed. I jumped in my car and pulled out. When I got home, it was just as I expected my mom practically leapt on me when I walked in the door.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call me? Are you still wearing the same thing as last night? Did you meet any boys? You better not have stayed at a boy's house! So help me I'll-"

"MOM, shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Fine I won't. I'm going to have a shower."

"We will talk about his later young lady."

"No we won't." I mumbled under my breath. I got up stairs, dumped my purse and keys on my bed and went into my bathroom. I groaned when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked horrible, no wonder all those guys were laughing at me. I had a long hot shower before going back to my room to change. I couldn't find my favorite blue muscle back.

"ELLIE!!!!!" I screamed, my sister would have it, she always steals my clothes.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

"COME HERE!!"

"What do you want?" she said peering in my door.

"Do you have my top?"

"Which one?"

My mouth fell open, "how many do you have?"

"Um... bout ten or so, maybe less."

"Can I have them ALL back please?"

"Ugh I suppose, ill give them back if you let me borrow your dress."

"No."

"Fine then no clothes for you." I growled and ran downstairs.

"MOM, TELL ELLIE TO GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK, AND I WANT A LOCK ON MY DOOR!"

"Calm down and go get dressed."

"But mom she stole all my clothes."

"Ellie, give her, her clothes back, you go change." She said pointing to me.

"It's rude to point mom." I said she threw a fork at me; luckily I dodged it and ran up the stairs. I finally got my clothes back after twenty minutes. I put my favorite top on my light blue skinnies and my Nike's. I went downstairs with my head down waiting for mom to yell at me. She had yelled at me for 15 minutes about absolutely irrelevant things, before she calmed down. I went to the store and brought a lock for my room. My step dad wasn't happy when he saw the lock, so he charged me for damages to the house. It was only ten dollars, but it's still not fair. I checked my phone and was surprised to see one new message on there.

_Hey Izzy was just _

_wondering if you _

_wanted to hang _

_sometime?_

_Embry._

Aww he's such a sweetie. I sent back a quick replay saying that I would love to then I went to bed.

I woke up then groaned when I realized that I had school, I got up showered and did all the usual morning things. As soon as I got to school I was surrounded by my friends asking, no, demanding to know details.

"GUYS! Shut it ok!" I told them

"You promised you would give me details remember!" Sara practically shouted in my ear.

"I said I would give you details, IF I remembered and I haven't so can you not ask questions."

"But you woke up in his bed!" said Nicole.

"No I woke up in his spare room."

"I thought he had heaps of his mates there with him that morning?"

"Um he had about six friends over and they all just sat there looking at me with stupid grins on their faces."

"Oh my god! Do you know who they were?"

"One was Seth, other than that no sorry."

"I know Brady was there. He told me that Jacob, Sam and Collin were there as well."

"How-"I started, but was cut off by penny saying. "And of course Quil was there, I mean doesn't he live there?"

"Guys slow down okay! How do you know Brady, was it? Was there?" I turned my attention to Leah.

"Because he told me, duh"

"Yeah Leah's going out with him." Kiara said quickly.

"Kiara! I told you not to say anything!"

"Sorry"

Stephanie turned to me with an evil grin on her face and said "ok so… so far we know, you went to a party Saturday night, got a little bit drunk, stayed at Embry's place, woke up in his bed, and had all six of them looking at you."

"YOU WHAT!!!" oh shit I spun round quickly to see my big brother staring at me with wide eyes, crap.

"Nothing its sounds worse than it is."

"I'm telling mom you lied to her."

"No, no, no, no! Please anything but that!"

"Well ill think about it for the rest of the day and let you know, you better be nice to me or I'll tell Ellie and you know she **will** tell mom."

"Thanks guys, really helpful."

"Your welcome, man your brothers hot." Steph said looking at him walk away. My

mouth dropped in horror.

"STEPH!! Shut up that's gross. He's my brother!"

"Well he's not my brother."

"Still, it's Stephen." I shuddered. Just then the bell rang and I was thankful that we

couldn't talk in class.

By the time i got home I was sick of my friends and I just wanted to lock myself in my

room, crawl into bed and die. Although I was surprised that when I got home and I

found Embry leaning against his car, outside my house.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Um…hi Embry." I said not sure.

"Well I got your text yesterday and thought that today would be a good day to

hang."

"Yeah I would love to but I probably can't, I have a feeling I will be grounded for a few

Months when my brother gets home and talks to mom."

"Um… ok then," he broke into a smile, "what did you do?"

"My brother heard my friends talking about the party and how I ended up crashing at

yours, so now my mom's going to kill me."

"That's pretty funny."

"No its not."

"Sorry, well ill see you another time then."

"Sure, just text me."

I went inside and my brother was already there he was sitting across from mom, and

when I walked in her head snapped up.

"Isabelle, I think we need to have a talk." Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! He told on me, I would

have to kick his ass now. I sat down took a deep breath and looked at my mother.

"Isabelle, do you know where your sister is?" whoa, was not expecting that.

"No mom sorry, why do you ask?"

"Because your brother has just informed me that she has been skipping school, and that

she is hanging around with Krystina. I don't want her getting hurt like you did."


	4. 3 Waves

Embry

Chapter three: Waves

I was going insane, I swear. I hadn't seen Izzy in four days, and I couldn't txt her because I didn't want her to think that I was stalking her or anything. I had asked Jared if he went insane when he was away from Kim for several days at a time, he was helpful and told me that he hadn't been away from her for more than thirty six hours, since he imprinted. So I went to Quil instead I knew he'd been away from Claire for a few weeks at the most.

"of course I go crazy when I haven't seen her in a long time, why do you ask?"

"because I need to see her, but I don't want to scare her away."

"dude just text her, she may think you have lost interest because you haven't texted her yet."

"yeah I suppose, I think i'm going to go for a run I need to clear my head."

"Leah's phased so I would run human, if I were you."

"thanks mate you just saved me from a whole lot of shit."

"well I would hope you would do the same for me."

"of course, see you."

I decided to take my bike. While I was getting there I thought more than I had in a long time. I was thinking about Izzy of course. Just thinking about her, made me miss her more than ever, the way she looked when she licked her lips or had a drink, or even the way she walked. I couldn't get her out of my head. When I got home I took my phone off my charger and I went down to first beach, trying to think about what to say to her.

"Embry?"

"Seth?"

"yeah man, what are you doing?" Seth said as he came to sit next to me.

"just thinking ae. You?"

"I came here to get away from Leah, she's bloody driving me insane."

"fair enough." I chuckled.

"what were you thinking about?"

"Izzy."

"of course. You should text her."

"i'm trying to think of what to say to her."

"you should sa-"

"embry? Seth?" I looked up and there she was, walking down the beach with a few of her friends and her shoes in her hand. I got up as she came over.

"it is you guy's, how are you both?" she said breaking into a smile.

"were good, how are you."

"well, i'm a bit annoyed actually."

"really what's wrong." I asked her with a frown.

"because you haven't texted me back you big bully." She playfully hit my stomach with the back of her hand. She smiled again, and I smiled back relieved that it wasn't something worse.

"wait you texted me? When?"

"um… two days ago, I think. I thought you were snobbing me."

"I never got a text from you. But that's probably because my phone went dead and I couldn't find my charger till this morning."

"lol that's all good. hey you guys want to join us we just going for a walk along the water."

"yeah sounds good."

"cool." She smiled hugely and gestured for us to follow her. "this is Sara, Kiara, Nicole and Steph, In case you don't know them. Guys this is Embry and Seth."

I knew Sara well and I recognized Nicole but I had never met or seen the other two.

Her friends immediately stopped whispering and stared at us.

"I asked if they wanted to join us, is that all right guys?"

"yeah that's fine." Said Sara smiling. The girl called Steph just stared at me with a slightly evil smirk, then started walking just after everyone else. I was talking to Izzy about fifty meters behind everyone else, when Steph stooped and waited for us. I was a little pissed that she couldn't just leave us to talk. Just as Izzy was telling me that she didn't have a boyfriend at the time, Steph interrupted and said, "well Johnny asked her out yesterday but she told him no."

"why did you say no?" I turned to her thankful that she did.

"she told him no because she likes someone else." Oh no, my heart felt like it was going to be ripped into pieces.

"Steph. Shut. Up." She growled through her teeth.

"well she li-"

"arghh-" Izzy had launched herself at Steph. Before I knew it she had Steph pinned in the ground with her hand over her mouth. I laughed, Izzy had gone bright red and Steph was trying to bite her fingers. Izzy screamed and ripped her hand away from her friends mouth, Steph got up and started running down the beach.

"eww she licked my hand!"

"Embry! Izzy likes…" Steph was running backwards as Izzy charged at her and started trying to wrestle her away. I heard them grunting in the effort. It was so hot. Seth was standing there with his mouth hanging open and Sara, Kiara and Nicole, were all standing there laughing.

"what are they fighting about?" I asked Sara.

"Steph is trying to tell you that Izzy likes you." It was Nicole who had answered but as soon as she realized what she had said, her mouth dropped open, she looked at me and said, "whoops, I didn't tell you that okay? Okay? Promise me you won't tell her I told you that."

Me? The most gorgeous girl in the world liked me? I was so, so elated. My heart swelled happy to hear that she wasn't in love with some total loser that would hurt her and break her heart.

"embry? Promise me!"

"yeah, sure sure."

I looked back at the two girls, Izzy had finally pinned Steph on the ground and was holding her down at the waters edge, every now and again as the tide swept in and out they would get splashed and the water would spray all around them.

"wave." Seth muttered.

"what?"

"look at the big wave, they're going to drown."

"oh shit." I started running towards them, so did Seth. I managed to pick Izzy up just before the wave hit them, but Seth didn't get to Steph fast enough. She went under and we couldn't see her. Seth plunged his hands into the water and started feeling around in the sand. I put Izzy down on her feet as her mouth dropped in shock. I joined Seth and almost cried in joy when I found her arm, I pulled her up and carried her over to the dry sand. She opened her eyes and started coughing. She suddenly stopped coughing and started convulsing.

"what the fuck is happening!" I yelled trying to stop her from shaking.

"she's an asthmatic, it's really bad. She must be having an asthma attack."

"I've got an inhaler." Nicole pulled one out of her bag and handed it to me with her shaking hands. I put it in her mouth and pushed the button, after I did that I gave her mouth to mouth. I did this three times before she stopped convulsing and started breathing on her own properly. I heard all four girls and Seth let out deep breaths. I glanced at Izzy and she looked on the verge of tears. She dropped to her knees by Steph's side and started saying "sorry." Over and over again. I pulled her into my arms and told her we had to take her to the hospital.

"Seth, can you carry her. How did you guys get here?"

"we bussed from forks." Said Kiara, it was the first time I had ever heard her speak, she spoke with a strong Australian accent.

"Seth, do you have a car with you?"

"yeah, I stole Leah's truck she was annoying me."

"good can you start driving Steph, Sara and Nicole to the hospital, lie her down in the back, ill take Izzy on my bike."

"'Kay, well see you there soon." He swiftly picked her up and started jogging towards the car park. Izzy sat in my arms and started crying. I pushed her head into my collar bone so that her cheek was resting against my shoulder. I put my arms around her, held her tight and breathed in her beautiful scent. She smelled like chocolate, strawberries and allspice. I thought I could also detect the faint smell of tobacco smoke.

"its all my fault, I almost killed one of my best friends." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"its not you're fault. There is no way you could have known that was going to happen. You were just play fighting, you didn't know that was going to happen."

She sniffled and sat up I let her go as she stood up slowly.

"c'mon we have to get to the hospital.' I grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction of my bike, she froze when she saw it.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never ridden one before, i'm scared." She squeezed my hand.

"its ok I wont let anything happen to you. I put my hand on her small soft cheek, and handed her the helmet. She put it on without hesitation. I grabbed the handlebars kicked down the stand and jumped on.

"get on behind me, put your arms around my waist and put your feet on the sides."

She climbed on as I slid forward trying to give her as much room on the seat as possible.

I flicked the engine on, she gasped and tightened her hold on my waist. I started going and she tightened her grip again. I sped off to the hospital and got there in twenty minutes. She climbed off unsteadily and gave me the helmet. She looked terrified. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the emergency department, I asked at the desk and they told us to go to waiting room four down the corridor second door on the left. I pulled Izzy with me, and went to go to the waiting room. I saw Seth talking to someone in a doctors coat outside the door. I led Izzy inside and came back out.

"-is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Dr va- Cullen?"

"Embry, are you and Seth Stephanie's friends?"

"yes, do you know how Steph is?"

"not yet, the on call sent me to find as much info as I can."

"she's asthmatic, apparently its really bad."

"yes her file says that, she was in here about a month ago for a few weeks because of it. If it doesn't get any better in the next year she will need a lung transplant."

"shit, I didn't know it was that bad."

"I didn't think so, is there anything else you can tell me? Do you know how long she was under for?"

"was around two minutes, two and a half maybe."

"thank you I will go see how your friend is doing." He held his hand out to me I shook it with my teeth gripped together very tightly.

"thanks Carlisle." Seth shook his hand as well and dr vamp, sped off around the corner. I went back into the waiting room with Seth, I saw that all the girls were sitting there talking quietly, everyone but Izzy. She was sitting in the far corner staring off into space. I looked at Seth, he clapped me on the shoulder and went to go sit with the other girls. I sat by Izzy, she looked at me with wide eyes for a second then looked down. I grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"do you think i'm a horrible person?" she asked suddenly. I stared at her for a second before answering, "of course I don't, why would you think that?"

"because I almost killed my friend when she tried to tell you… t-to tell you t-that.."

"shhh, its ok I already know." I rubbed her hand with my free one.

"y-you do?"

"yeah, uh, one of your friends let it slip while… earlier."

"oh." She looked away.

"I want you to know that-"

"Carlisle!" Seth jumped up. I stood up slowly and pulled Izzy with me.

"how is she?" Sara asked quickly.

"she is doing very well but we need to keep her in over night for observation, and someone will need to let her parents know."

"her mom, she only has a mom since her dad left. Ill do it I know her quite well." Nicole said before stepping outside and pulling out her cell phone.

"Carlisle? Can I talk to you for a minute." I dropped Izzy's hand and took a few steps toward him.

"yes Embry?"

"would you be able to prescribe Izzy something for shock?"

He glanced over my shoulder at her, "is she allergic to anything?"

"not that I know of."

"ill see what i can do."

"thanks doc." He walked out the door a little faster than was human. I felt a soft hand grab mine and I immediately knew who's it was. I turned to see Izzy looking at me. I pulled her into a hug and was happy when she did not protest. I held her for a minute before Seth suggested that he dropped everyone off. I threw my bike into the back of the truck and jumped in the passenger seat while Sara, Kiara and Izzy climbed in the back. Nicole had stayed with Steph's mom. Nicole had introduced us as the two that had saved her daughter. She had pulled us both into a tight hug and whispered her thanks. We had dropped Kiara and Izzy off. So there was only Sara in the back. I knew she lived close to the rez I had been best friends with her a while back.. She smiled and said her uncle was James Korero. He was one of the English teachers at la push high. She explained that she had moved in with him when things got tough at her parents.


	5. 4 Ellie

_Giving up doesn't mean your weak;_

_It just means that your strong enough to let go..._

Chapter 4; Ellie

Izzy

I felt horrible, Steph had almost died because of me. There was nothing anyone could say or do that would make me feel better. Embry called me; four times, but I couldn't answer. What made me feel worse, was that out of all the things I should have been worrying about, I only cared about the one thing that didn't matter. What did Embry think of me? Sara, Nicole and Kiara also called a few times, but I couldn't talk to them. I could never look Steph in the face ever again, or my other friends, not knowing that they saw me almost kill their friend. I crawled up into bed for a few days, my mom tried to talk to me, at first she wanted to know why I was upset. Then I think someone must have called her because she then started telling me it wasn't my fault. I hated it when people told me that. I hate it because they are lying. They blame me, but they care for me enough that they want to try to help. I never fully appreciated the people around me before, but I think I do now.

It had been four days since Steph had been discharged from the hospital and I was still locked up in my room. There was a soft knock on my door. I grunted and my mom opened the door. "there's someone here to see you Iz."

"tell them to go away, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"i've told him that but he wont leave, he said that he **needs** to see you."

"he? Who is it?"

"he said his name was amber? I think i'm not too sure."

"amber? I don't know any guys called amber? I know a guy called Em… Embry!"

"so… did you want me to let him in?"

"shit, give me five minutes." I jumped up and started grabbing clean clothes out of my drawer. I changed quickly not really even caring that my mother was in the room. I grabbed the brush and tried to yank it through my hair. She laughed quietly.

"you like this boy don't you?" she whispered leaning forward slightly.

"mom…" I whispered back feeling my face getting hot. She got up smiled hugely and went downstairs.

I put on a tiny bit of powder so that I didn't look so much like a dog. I rubbed off my smudged black eyeliner and put a little brown on. I also added some lip balm as well. I know I was being silly, but I couldn't help it. He knew that I was angry at myself and miserable, but I wanted him to think i looked pretty doing it. I heard someone heavy coming up the stairs and I knew it was him, the only other person that would make a noise like that was my oldest brother mike, but he was still in New Zealand. I sat on the seat by the window and stared out of it trying to make my face look blank and unemotional. I don't think it worked. I knew when he had walked in the room because I had the strangest feeling, my stomach tied itself in knots and I couldn't breathe properly.

He looked at me with his wide chocolate brown eyes and he looked sad. I couldn't look at him anymore so I shifted my gaze to my feet. He sat next to me and put his blazing arm around my shoulders. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his other arm around me. I couldn't help it I just melted into him, my stomach relaxed, I could breathe easily again and all the anger I had been feeling disappeared.

"are you all right Iz?" he gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"not really."

"why not?" I just shook my head I could feel tears running down my cheek. "you have to tell me so that I can help you."

"i don't … i…"

"its all right you can tell me anything. Ill always be here for you."

"why?"

"why what?"

"why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it." He grabbed my chin in his big hand and pulled it so that my face was about two inches from his.

"don't you ever think that! Don't you ever think that you aren't worth it. There are a lot of people who care for you, and want to make you happy. Don't push them away, you will regret it later." I looked at his full lips and then at his eyes staring so lovingly at me. I nodded my head and he let out a deep breath. He continued to hold me so I wrapped my arms around his waist. We must have stayed like that for about an hour. I heard my door handle squeak and I jumped violently, he laughed and grabbed my hand. The door swung open and Ellie froze were she was and her mouth dropped open. I heard someone calling her but she hadn't moved, I smiled slightly as Krystina came around the corner and her face dropped as well.

"did you want something?" I asked them.

"um… we… i… what the fuck!" Ellie stuttered and I knew she was surprised.

"fuck the what?" I answered back, Embry was laughing quietly next to me.

"never mind, ill talk to you later… we have much to discuss lil sis." She closed the door smiling sweetly at me.

Uh oh

"uh oh what?"

"oh did I say that out loud?"

"yupp, now you going to tell me what you meant?"

"oh right, um… did you see the smile she gave me?"

"yeah what about? She looked very sweet."

"that's how she pulls you in! i've seen that look a few times, never aimed at me though, but she is her most dangerous when she gives you that look."

"i'm… confused."

"well the last person she gave that look to was Mike, he did something, I don't know what, but the next time she saw him, she kicked him in the nuts stole his car and crashed it."

"shit, should I be scared?"

"most defiantly, I am."

"don't worry ill protect you." He laughed loudly and leaned back, I hadn't known how close I had gotten to him, till he wasn't there anymore. I got up and checked my phone, I had a new text from Steph, I hadn't talked to her since… since the beach. I didn't want to read her hatred for me so I growled and threw my phone at the bathroom door, I threw myself on my unmade bed and buried my face in my sheets, new tears forming. I felt the springs sink slightly when he sat down and put his hand on my back. I felt him lean over me.

"what's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, hell, I couldn't even think. I was intoxicated by him, it was better than any alcohol id ever had. My breath hitched as his other hand came up to brush my hair behind my ear.

"tell me, its ok."

"I… i… I hate myself, how could I do that to her? She's one of my best friends! And I almost killed her!"

"shhh, Iz its not your fault, no one blames you. It could have happened to anyone." He spoke softly right in my ear, I wanted to believe him, I did but I couldn't forgive myself.

"she… she hates me! What am I going to do? I have no friends anymore, I cant be a loner not again! I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"she doesn't hate you, no one does. We want to be here for you."

"no, I don't believe you!"

"why not?"

"because I don't! they don't like me they never have!"

"why do you think that?"

"because i'm not an idiot! No matter what they think, I have ears and I can hear them talking about me, when they think I cant hear them. I hate it!"

"have you talked to them about it?"

"of course not! Do you know how bitchy my group of friends is? There is always people talking shit about others. Then it all turns into a big fight. We all make up and promise each other it wont happen again. it always does."

"but you have only been here just over a month and a half right? How many times has this happened?"

"about four. With a group as big as ours its hard to keep track of everything, and take note of who you can trust."

"is there anything I can do to help." I shook my head then rolled onto my side so that I could see his gorgeous face. He half smiled at me then handed me my phone.

"read it." He told me when I dropped it next to me. I pouted then went into my inbox

_Izzy, hey how are_

_You? I haven't talked _

_To you in a while. I don't_

_Care what you might think, _

_But I don't hate you! I_

_Hope I haven't done any_

_Thing to make you _

_Think that. Love you,_

_Steph xo (:_

I smiled slightly, that made me feel a little better but not completely.

"see?"

"yeah, thanks." I dropped my phone and pulled him into a tight hug, he froze, so I jumped away. "sorry… i…" I looked away blushing trying to think of an excuse to get out of there. He grabbed my hand and pulled it. I came crashing down to him. It was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't mind. I was half lying on top of him, he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, the other started caressing my face. He leaned closer and I could feel his breath on my face. Then the door flew open. I jumped up to see my mother standing there red faced, looking like she was about to kill someone. That someone was probably going to be me. I looked at my feet and put my hands behind my back. I saw Embry get up and stand next to me. My mom growled loudly, so I took a small step away from him, she dropped an octave so I took another small step. I looked up and I knew what was going on. Ellie was standing behind her with a gigantic smile on her evil face. Ellie moved further into my room and crossed her arms across her chest. "shame." She muttered. She better stop being a bitch if she wanted to keep her arms. Mom was shaking. "you, Out!" she said pointing to Embry.

"mom, he hasn't done anythi-"

"shut it Isabelle Hope Daniels'!"

"but mom-"

"don't but me Isabelle!"

Ellie laughed at me, I jumped across my bed grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Her eyes widened and she looked scared. She tried to fight me, but I was stronger. She struggled and my mother was clawing at my side. I grabbed Ellie round the neck and pushed her up against the wall so she couldn't move. I felt a warm hand close around my wrist, I looked up at Embry and he was shaking his head. I let her go grabbed my bag and walked out the door before my mom could react.

"Isabelle get back here!" she screamed.

"no mom I need to go."

"youre not going anywhere young lady."

"yes I am mom and you cant stop me."

"wanna bet?"

"not really in the mood right now, excuse me, i'm going to go have a smoke."

"YOU WHAT!!!!!" I started running, knowing that she was going to throw something at me. I heard something smash, i turned around and saw a pile of white dust and a garden gnomes head. I ducked as she threw another one at me. I kept running not paying attention to where I was going. I ran straight into the woods and kept running. I finally stopped and sat against the bottom of a tree. I had my smoke and when I was done I put my head down on my knees and cried.

"are you okay?" I jumped when I heard the soft melodious voice. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman standing before me, well she wasn't that old she looked like she would be eighteen or nineteen. She was really petite, with spiky black hair, liquid gold eyes and the palest skin id ever seen. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"you shouldn't be out in the woods by yourself its not safe, you never know what you might come across. I'm Alice by the way." She held out her hand and I shook it holding in a gasp when I felt how cold her skin was, she smiled again.

"i'm Isabelle."

"nice to meet you Izzy."

"what?" how did she know I preferred to be called Izzy? I was confused.

"isn't that what you prefer?"

"yes… but how did you know?"

"Alice, what are you doing."

"i'm over here rose." She spoke barely louder than normal, and next thing I knew an even more beautiful blonde walked into the tiny clearing. She was tall and blonde, had completely different facial features, but the same gold eyes and pale skin as Alice.

"oh, sorry I didn't know you had company Alice, you better get her out of here, jaspers coming and he hasn't eaten yet, he says he cant find anything he likes."

"thanks rose." Alice grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up easily, she started walking so fast that I could barely keep up. The blonde came with us and grabbed my other arm.

"i'm Rosalie by the way." She said to me.

"uh… hi, whats going on? where are you taking me?"

"no where we are just getting you away."

"from what?"

"it doesn't matter."

"you shouldn't smoke by the way, it only kills you." Alice said to me.

"everyone has to die sometime, smoking seemed like a fun way to go." they stopped and turned to me, with angry looks on their faces.

"jesus, I was just kidding."

"good, don't smoke again its not good for you." They stopped suddenly and Rosalie let me go. She took a step forward and growled. I flinched away from her and into Alice's cold arms.

"we were bringing her back, don't get your knickers in a twist, doggie. We haven't touched her don't worry." I heard another growl in the trees and I took a bigger step back. A huge pitch black wolf stepped out of the trees and took a step forward. I screamed.

"holy fuck! What is it?" I asked Alice quietly.

"it's a wolf, its here to take you home, to safety."

"no way! I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" I jumped back again when a slightly smaller one stepped out of the trees. This one was grey with black specks and it wasn't anywhere near as scary as the other one, I actually thought this one looked kind of cute. Rosalie growled again and took a step backwards towards us. I wasn't scared of her this time. I screamed again when four more wolves came into view.

"shit! we have to run they are going to eat us." Alice let go of me and stepped forward.

"Sam, not now ok? Jasper is about to hu- get something to eat she needs to get far away from here, and we need to go and get him so he doesn't pick up the trail." The black wolf nodded once. "she doesn't trust you let me or Rosalie, take her home then we will come right back, no harm need be done." The black wolf looked at the grey one and the grey one looked slightly pained. "emb-" Alice started but the black wolf howled loudly and shook its huge head cutting Alice off. "oh, I get it sorry, wont happen again. so can you let one of us pass?"

The black wolf nodded its head.

"Alice, you do it, I don't want to be around the mutts." Rosalie said letting go of me and taking a step backwards, "ill go get Jasper, Emmet and maybe Carlisle. Go. Bye Izzy nice to meet you." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards, I looked round but Rosalie was gone. Alice kept pulling me, but I dug my feet in to the ground.

"whats wrong?" she asked

"there is no FUCKING way I am going anywhere near those things!"

"its ok they wont hurt you."

"no, NO way!" as if on cue, all the wolves stepped backwards, melted into the trees and out of sight. This time I let Alice pull me forward, she told me to close my eyes and not to open them under any circumstances. I did his and she pulled me on to her back. I think. There was a slight breeze and a few minutes later Alice was putting me down.

"you can open your eyes now." I opened them and we were standing on first beach by the rock pools, right next to the edge of the forest.

"thank you Alice, thank you for getting me away from those things." I hugged her and stiffened when I heard a growl. I backed away towards the water. Alice smiled, waved and walked back into the trees. I walked along the beach and fell on to my knees. I had no idea what had happened.

"Izzy!" I turned around and saw Embry running towards me, with no shirt on. God! He was hot! His abs flexed and so did the muscles in his arms as he ran. He looked panicked. I got up and brushed off my jeans. When he got to me he picked me up in his arms and spun me round.

"you had me so worried." I laughed.

"why were you worried? i'm fine."

"don't ever go into the woods without me okay? Promise me?"

"okay, okay, what do you Alice and Rosalie have against the woods anyway?"

"its not safe."

"its no different than town, its not like a vampire's going to jump out and suck my blood." He didn't say anything; he just looked into my eyes. Oh god, are you trying to kill me? I silently shouted to the sky. It was unfair, he was so damn fine! I mean, dayum! His copper colored skin glinting slightly in the sun, his chocolate brown eyes on mine. He put one hand around my waist again and the other on the back of my neck. My breathing stopped when he put his forehead against mine. I wasn't sure but I think he stopped breathing too. He pulled me into a tight hug and took a deep breath, his head resting between my neck and shoulder. I hugged him back. I was disappointed when he pulled away, but was pleased when he pulled his face back to mine, we were closer than ever before; our noses almost touching. He was still looking in my eyes as he leaned in closer, so that my lips grazed his, I couldn't wait any longer, I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips against his gently. They were so smooth and soft, and HOT! I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and leaned away smirking. I opened my eyes and pouted.

"I think I should do this properly, Iz, do you want to go out with me?"

"no… just kidding! Of course I do."

he picked me up and spun me round again.


	6. 5 Waterfall

_If you love someone then put their name in a circle,_

_Not a heart cause hearts can break;_

_Circles go on forever..._

Chapter 5;

Embry

I was so happy; she agreed to go out with me. Now all I needed was to organize a time to go on our first date. She smiled when I put her down again. I smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips again. She stopped breathing. I pulled away and looked at her she didn't look worried or hurt. Why wasn't she breathing? She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. I waited and she finally breathed. I laughed a little and kissed her again she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She parted her lips ever so slightly, her cool breathe on my tongue.

"Embry!" I crushed myself to Iz, not wanting to let her go.

"Embry! Oi i'm talking to you." I reluctantly pulled away and turned around. Paul was walking towards us, an angry look on his face.

"What do you want Paul?" I growled.

"Sam wants to talk to you."

"I'm not bothered."

"You have to, it's a command."

"Damn it." I turned back to Izzy, she had wise eyes. Damn, I didn't want to leave her.

"I have to go baby, did you need a ride home?"

"Yeah that would be good thanks."

"Okay. Paul you got your car?"

"Yeah I suppose why?"

"Cause I need to drop Iz home."

"Oh right." He chucked his keys to me and started walking towards the trees to phase.

"Embry, drop my car at jakes place ok."

"Sure sure." I grabbed Izzy's hand and started walking to Paul's car. When we got there I opened the door for her she climbed in. as soon as I was in the drivers side she turned to face me, a puzzled look on her face. I smiled and started driving.

"You should put your seatbelt on." She complied then continued to stare at me.

"Is there something else you needed?"

"Well… where are you going?"

"To talk to Sam."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Well I sort of don't have a choice."

"I don't want to go home." She whispered, her eyes glazing over.

"Why not?"

"Cause of mom." She barely got the words out; I put my arm around her shoulders. She sniffed and scooted closer. "Is there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

"Um… could I go see Seth? I haven't seen him since the party."

"Seth is busy sorry."

"Oh well, can you take me to Sara's?"

"Sure, are you going to be alright there?"

"Yeah ill be fine there."

"She won't mind?"

"No she asked me several times to come around, and she told me that she'll be there when I need her."

"Ok well, Paul will be happy that I am not using all his petrol." She laughed and looked down. Oh god, how was I going to be able to leave her, she looked so sad.

"Do you want to hang after I talk to Sam?"

"Sure, sounds great just text me okay?"

"Okay, have fun. And try to be happy." I told her as she got of the car. I saw Sara wave, as she opened the door and ran to hug Izzy. I dropped the car at Jake's like Paul asked and went into the trees to phase. I stripped off my shorts rolled them quickly and tied them around my ankle. I let the heat roll down my back and when I straightened up I had four legs.

_Embry?_

_Yeah it's me._

_Took you long enough._

_Shut up Jared._

_Where's my car?_

_At jakes jeez I told you I would leave it there_

_Ugh Embry, why did you do that now he has to come to my house to get it!_

_Sorry man._

_Embry, good, where are you?_

_I'm about two minutes away from the clearing ill meet you there._ I was still thinking of Izzy and how happy I am that she agreed to go out with me.

_Congrats man._

_Yeah congrats bro. too bad she stinked ae._

_Thanks Quil, and she did not stink Jake! She just smelled a little like vampire._

_Hahahaha i'm just kidding bro, hey-_

_Guys can we talk business now. _We instantly stopped talking, now that Jake had rejoined Sam's pack we had too, it didn't make sense, but we went with it anyway, now once again Sam could make us do whatever.

_Embry shut up_

_Sorry_

_Well I got you all here so that I can talk to you about the vampires coming in to town for a few days _Sam said as he took the head of the circle. We all growled, well everyone except Jake and Seth.

_Guys shut it! _We all fell silent _the Cullen's told me that there will be five vampires visiting them for about a week._

_Who? _It was Seth who asked.

_The Denali's so 'vegetarian' vamps. They won't be here long, but we still need to run more patrols and have at least two to three people running at a time. Oh and Embry, talk to your imprint about us. The wolves I mean. Just call one of us if you need to convince her that we won't hurt her._

_Why would I do that?_

_Well I assume that one day you will want to tell her about us and vampires. I don't want her to be scared of you when she finds out._

_Yeah will do_

_Good well everyone can go home now, except Jared, Brady and Collin. You guys take the first shift, Seth Jake and I will take over at three, okay?_

_Sure sure. _Echoed around everyone's head. I started running as fast as I could to my mom's place. My phone was there and I needed to text Izzy. I was thinking about how beautiful she looked today. I was also thinking about the look on her face as I kissed her. Hmm I wonder what she would look like if I…

_Dude!_

_Embry!_

_Hahaha down boy!_

_Uh…sorry guys._

_Ugh i'm scarred for life!_

_Shut up Seth, just cause you have never had a girlfriend before._

_Not fair man!_

_I got to go before my mind wanders again. _Iphased and pulled my shorts on. When I got inside my mom was sitting there, she looked angry.

"Embry, I know that you have grown up now, but how could you ignore me for three weeks and not even call."

"Sorry mom."

"I was so worried about you son, don't do that again okay."

"Okay mom."

"Good boy." I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to my old room; I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek first though. I had decided not to tell my mom about me being a giant dog running around and protecting the rez from bloodsuckers. It was easier this way, of course she worried; she was a parent that's what they do. But at least she wasn't worrying as much as she would if she knew that I was a werewolf. I picked up my phone and saw a new message from Izzy.

_I miss you already. Xo _

I smiled and asked her if she wanted me to come pick her up. While I was waiting I had a quick shower and changed into jeans and a nice shirt. I dried my hair best I could but I ran out the door as soon as Izzy texted me. I stopped to say bye to my mom first though and tell her I didn't know when I would be back or if it was even going to be tonight.

"Embry Call! Do you have a date?" she asked cocking one eyebrow and staring at me.

"Mom… don't… its weird!" I whined.

"Sorry, I know it's awkward, but i'm interested, so I will want details later! Um… not too many details though… go have fun!" she laughed awkwardly and pushed me out the door. I jumped on my bike and sped off towards Sara's house. When I got there the door was open and Izzy was running at me. She jumped and put her hands around my neck; I laughed and picked her up by the waist. I put her down again and she smiled. Sara walked up to us gracefully pulled Izzy out of my arms and hugged me.

"Thank you, you helped her a lot. You don't know how grateful we are that she has you." She whispered in my ear she let me go and smiled sweetly, "by the way, if you hurt my friend, I will chop your nuts off and feed them to my cat."

"Sara!" Izzy yelled out raged.

I laughed nervously and Sara went back inside. I saw Nicole and some other girl wave at me from inside. I waved back, handed Iz the helmet and told her to jump on behind me. She did so and I laughed when she clutched at my waist unbelievably hard when I turned it on. "Hold on." I told her and I sped off down the road. I brought us some burgers from the diner in forks and drove her out to the edge of the woods. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised when I stopped there. I just smiled and locked my bike up against a tree.

"I thought you didn't want me going into the woods?"

"Well you are with me, so I know you will be safe."

"Are you going to protect me from the big bad bears?"

"Of course, I will skin them alive if they try to touch you."

"Aww it's ok ill run and leave them for you."

"good." she laughed and stood there. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me into the woods.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to my favorite place, in the woods."

"How did you find it?"

"Um … I found it accidentally." I couldn't tell her that I found it while I was running around as a giant wolf, it would just scare her. We kept walking until I got to the edge of the clearing.

"This is the place I go to think, it's a secret so you can't tell anyone okay?"

"okay." She whispered smiling. I would love to know what she was thinking. I stepped through the last trees and I heard her gasp.

"It's… its beautiful."

"So you like it?"

"Of course how could I not." I must admit this place is gorgeous.

It was all different shades of green with a waterfall and a little lake at the bottom. I sat down on one of the rocks and motioned for her to sit next to me. I pulled out the burgers and gave her one. She took it silently and started eating; I had one of my burgers in two bites and reached for another.

"Jeez how many can you eat?" she said this as I went to grab my fourth.

"Oh sorry, you want another?"

"No i'm good you have it. You must have been hungry."

"I'm pretty much always hungry." She laughed and shook her head. I ate my burgers and got up to go for a swim.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly as if I was about to leave her forever.

"I'm just going for a swim." I took my shirt off and my jeans, thankful that I had put boxers on today. I ran up to the top of the waterfall.

"Don't jump Embry, you will kill yourself!"

I smiled and jumped anyway. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, I cliff dived all the time, but she didn't know that. I was kinda curious as to how she would react. I broke the surface and saw her looking pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"You could have killed yourself! What would I have done without you?"

"You would survive." I got out of the water and walked over to where she sat. She was looking very sad. "What's wrong?"

"nothing." She stood up and took off her clothes so that she was standing there in her underwear. She started running towards the water. I was frozen, she was so hot! She had an even better body than I had imagined. I ran after her and into the water. She came up to me and kissed me full on the mouth. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her back, I was surprised when I felt her tongue running across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let her tongue in. I was so happy I had dreamed about this ever since I met her. She pulled away and smiled, she was so breath taking! She started swimming away. She dived under the water and came back up with her hair in her face. She lay on her back and let herself float along on the top of the water. She had her navel pierced.

"How long have you had that done?" I asked pointing to it.

"About a year or so, why?"

"No reason."

"Do you not like it?"

"No I do… I think it looks hot." She smiled again and went a little red. There was a loud howl that I recognized as Seth. Shit.

"What the fuck was that?" she was standing up now, looking around to try and find out where it came from. She moved closer to me when Seth moved into the clearing in his wolf form.

"Oh my god, were going to die!" I moved closer to go talk to Seth, but Izzy clutched at my arm.

"Its okay he won't hurt us." I pried her fingers off my arm, when I was standing in front of Seth I whispered to him, "What are you doing here? Did Sam send you?" he just shook his big head.

"Why are you here? Is there a vamp?" he shook his head again and whined. He wanted to help convince Izzy that we weren't dangerous.

"Thanks man." I smiled and walked back over to Izzy with Seth beside me. She backed away with wide eyes.


	7. 6 Beach Time

_Cracks in the concrete are just reminders,_

_That no matter how strong you are,_

_You still fall apart..._

Chapter 6:

Izzy

I couldn't believe it he was talking to the giant wolf! Why would he put us in danger like that? It was going to eat us, I knew it. He turned to me smiling and started walking forwards with that thing following him. I walked backwards wanting to keep as much distance between me and that thing as possible.

"stay there Izzy, he wont hurt you, he's my friend." My mouth fell open in horror how could he be friends with a monster. As I was staring at the wolf I hadn't notice Embry walking forwards so that he was standing in front of me. He took my hand and gently pulled my hand forward.

"se-it. Good boy." He leaned over and ruffled the wolf fur when it sat down.

"its okay, you can touch his head." I leaned forward and put my hand on its head. It was so HOT.

"oh my god, is it sick?"

"no why do you ask?"

"its so hot! I mean it's the same temperature as… as you? Why is that?"

"um… no reason, I guess i'm just hot." He started wiggling his eyebrows at me and the wolf head butted him.

"ow, sorry man." Why was he talking to it like that, I mean its not like it was a human.

"he's kind of cute." The wolf pulled back its lips so that all its teeth were showing. I screamed and jumped back.

"its okay, he's just smiling." Embry said as he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I patted the wolf again. he reminded me of someone I know but I couldn't think who. It was annoying me it was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't think of it. The wolf turned its big head so that he was looking at me with his big dark brown eyes.

"his eyes… they sort of look like… never mind, you'll just think i'm crazy." Embry just laughed.

"I think its time for Mr. wolfy to go home." He nudged the wolf with his elbow, and it got up and ran away.

"where's it going?"

"home, I didn't want to share you with him for ever." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me with so much passion I didn't think it was possible. I gave in to him, I mean how could I deny him what he really wanted. We stayed there for a few more hours, not really talking that much. He drove me home on his bike and promised to come and see me tomorrow. I walked inside thinking about my day, and how much I loved it.

"Isabelle, get in here now. We need to talk." Oh shit! I forgot about my mom, it had been such a long day. I hadn't even remembered that I was in trouble.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Isabelle, what is happening to you these days?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean the acting out."

"acting out?"

"yes the drinking, the smoking, the fighting, the boys?"

"what do you mean the boys?"  
"well the two big Indian guys, that are way to old for you."

"you mean Seth and Embry?"

"yes those two." I couldn't help but laugh.

"mom, Seth is my age and he's just my friend, Embry is only two years older than me as well."

"really?"

"yes really."

"oh that's all right I suppose, but still the drinking and the smoking?"

"well you let me drink, and you can blame Mark for my smoking he's the one that brought them for me all the time."

"i'm going to kill him."

"okay, well can I go to my room now? I'm kind of tired."

"sure."

"does that mean were all good now mom?"

"of course honey, just don't do drugs or anything, and I would like you to quit smoking as well."

"wasn't planning to do drugs, and wanted to quit smoking anyway, so done and done."

"good, I will hold you to it." I went upstairs to my room and put some music on. I was glad that my mom and me were all good now. She just needed some time to cool down.

I fell asleep listening to a Paramore song.

I woke up and my clock said it was 4:23am, great. I got up and showered hoping it would kill some time. It didn't I got out and it was ten to five. I got something to eat and decided that I wanted to go for a walk. I left a note for my mother and started walking down the road. I didn't know where I was going but before I knew it, it was 8:00 and I was in La Push on the beach. I got a text from Sara saying that everyone was going to be meeting at the shop at 9:00, then we were all going to go to first beach and go swimming. I texted her and told her that I was keen and if I could borrow a bathing suit of hers as I couldn't find mine. I decided to stick around for a while, knowing that I wouldn't make it home in time anyway. I was wandering along the beach when I saw a couple that looked like they were going at it. I was shocked; it was early morning and anyone could be walking along here. The chick looked vaguely familiar though.

"Kiara, oh yeah baby that's good." oh my god it was my cousin! I didn't know she had a boyfriend.

"Kiara! What the fuck are you doing?" she sat up suddenly and spun around. She looked embarrassed and glowed bright red.

"Izzy, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk this morning. You would be surprised at what I found."

"Izzy, please don't tell anyone about this, i'm begging you, well you can tell them about Collin but not about… what I was doing when you found us."

"ok I wont."

"oh thank god."

"hi collin, i'm Kiara's cousin Izzy."

"er… hi, um ki's I might go now, have fun." She kissed him goodbye and walked over to me with her head down. I forced her to tell me everything. It was all very interesting until she said something that didn't make sense.

"well he imprinted on me, so I knew I would like him."

"um imprinted… what's that?"

"you've never heard of imprinting?"

"no, can you explain please."

"its how a wol-person finds his soul mate."

"um ok then."

"you still don't get it do you?"

"no."

"ask Embry to explain it sometime, i'm sure hell tell you all about it, I mean it is a big part of their legends."

I was still thinking about that conversation when I got home that night, but forgot it completely when I saw who was sitting on my bed.

"Embry?" I whispered just to make sure my parents wouldn't hear me.

"your parents were going to seattle for a few days remember?"

"no, oh well I guess I know now. Uh… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too." I walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I groaned when he broke the kiss but was happy when he started kissing all down my neck and over my collarbone. I didn't like the height difference so I sat down on his lap so that I was straddling him, I pulled his lips back to mine and moaned quietly when I felt his tongue in my mouth. I dug my fingers into his scalp and deepened the kiss. I could fell him getting … excited. I was happy that I had that effect on him. Next thing I knew we were lying down, me still on top of him. I managed to get his shirt off him. As we were laying there I was rubbing my hands all over his glorious chest and stomach. He flipped swiftly, then leaned most of his weight over me, being careful not to crush me. His hand was making its way up my thigh, past my hip, over my stomach and it paused just before my breast. I knew he was hesitating because he didn't know how I would react. I grabbed his hand and moved up slightly, so it was resting on my breast. He started squeezing it gently and rubbing my nipple through my top. I moaned again, it felt so good. sure I had been with guys before but never like this. Never with so much love.

I brought his lips back to my mine, desperate to kiss him. His hands slid away from my breasts and down my sides. He hooked the edge of my top under his thumbs and started pulling it up slowly. I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. He responded by crushing his lips to mine, his hands still making their way up my sides, my top coming with them. I shivered slightly with the feeling of his hot hands running over my bare skin.

"are you cold?" he murmured into my mouth

"of course not." I got tired of waiting for him to do it so I took my top off myself he sat there surprised for a second before realizing that I wanted him, and boy did I want him bad. I let my hands glide down his chest and over the edge of his jeans, so that I could feel his hard on. He moaned but grabbed my hand in his and pulled away.

"are you sure? I mean don't you want to take it slowly?"

"god no, I want you and I want you now."

"are you 100% sure?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"oh honey, do you think this is my first time?" I asked with a smirk, I would have thought that he would know I had already had sex. I mean he had heard about most of my acting out, had he really not put two and two together?

"its not?" guess he hadn't.

"of course not, i've done this a hundred times."

"a hu-hundred?"

"figure of speech love."

"oh right. When? Who?"

"is this really the time?" I was starting to get annoyed now.

"I want to know."

I groaned and rolled out from under him. I picked my shirt up off the ground and put it on. Next thing he was behind me and grabbing my hand.

"tell me baby, I want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"why not? You can share your feelings with me."

"ugh do you even have a dick?"

"wh-what do you mean?"

"well you're a nineteen year old guy who's girlfriend had just tried to have sex with him, and you stop her to talk about feelings? What the fuck?" I had no idea why I was so angry. I knew I had hurt him, it was obvious as his face hardened and he stepped backwards and sat on the bed. I felt a little guilty but not completely. I hadn't had sex in just over a month, and he was here teasing me all the time. I needed it, and I needed it fucking bad. I went downstairs to get a drink. I couldn't look at him sitting there like that, it was too painful, I thought he knew me well enough to know that I didn't like to talk about my feelings. I had been down there for five minutes when I heard someone step into the room. I turned around hoping to see Embry standing there, but it was just my stupid sister.

"what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone. She was never concerned about me, what happened?

"its… its Embry." I started sobbing and sunk to the ground. She came over and sat next to me putting her arms around me as she did so.

"what happened? I thought you guys were like crazy in love or whatever?"

"I thought so too but, we had a big fight and I think he hates me now."

"I do NOT hate you." I looked up to see him standing there looking angry with his shirt in his hand.

"I think you better leave now." Ellie stood up and ushered him out of the house, she came back and sat down next to me.

"what happened?" for once in my life I felt like I could trust her.

"well we were in my room, and I wanted to go all the way, but he stopped me to ask how many guys I had slept with. Then he asked about my feelings. I felt so rejected so I did what comes naturally to me."

"uh oh, you opened your mouth didn't you?"

"yeah, I was angry! Id just been rejected so in short I basically told him that he was a chick and that he didn't have a dick." I broke down crying again. she laughed and rubbed my shoulders with her hands.

"well I have to admit, it was a good one, but there's no doubt about it you hurt his man hood." I glared at her, for need of something to do. "well at least now it gives him an excuse to come crawling back trying to prove how much he loves you."

"you think? You think he really loves me?"

"of course he does, no matter how much Krystina wishes it weren't true. He loves you, its obvious." I cried for a while longer being thankful for once that I had my sister here.

I hadn't seen or heard from Embry for a few days. I was starting to get really nervous.

"hey Izzy, I heard you broke up with Embry. Too bad oh well guess he now knows that your just a whore ." I turned around to see Krystina smiling at me. I pulled the finger and went back to getting my things out of my locker.

"I have a song that best fits you, its called Newport living by cute is what we aim for." I just ignored her hoping that she would go away.

"You wana hear how it goes?"

_In every circle of friends there's a whore,_

_The one who flirts and does a little more,_

_But who's to sa-ay, this is the social scene anyway,_

_And everybody wants to explore the new girl, _

_caught up in her own hard liquored world,_

_but liquor doesn't exist in my world…_

"but the chorus is my favorite." She sneered.

…_If you lie,_

_You are a sell ou,t but you couldn't do that right,_

_So the price that you've been slashed,_

_And now you're chilling on a half price clearance rack._

That's when I lost it, I launched my self at her, pinned her to the ground and started punching her in the face with all my strength. I noticed about three pairs of hands trying to get me off her. I clung on and kept punching, I heard a crunch, then a big pair of strong warm hands picked me up.

"my nose! You broke my nose you bitch! I'm going to kill you!!" Krystina was crying and blood was pouring from her nose. I couldn't help but feel satisfied with myself. Who ever it was that had picked me up was carrying me away, I didn't want to fight anymore so I just let myself fall limp.

"are you okay?" it was Seth. He put me down next to the wall. I hadn't realized that I couldn't feel my legs, so I dropped to the floor as soon as he had set me down. He sat down quietly next to me and put his arm around me.

"i… i… I don't know what came over me!" I cried and leaned into his shoulder.

"shh, its okay, you don't need to explain to me what happened. I heard her."

"you… you did?"

"yeah and it was nasty. I cant blame you for wanting to hit her. oh and just so you know Embry doesn't think you are a whore, he loves you." This caused me to go into hysterics.

"what did I say?"

"no-nothing, i-I just treated hi-him so badly, and he still tells you he lo-loves m-me."

"he does, it would have to be pretty major to have him stop loving you."

"really?"

"of course, now come on. I think we better get you home. You have some of Krystina's blood on you."

"oh great."

"by the way, who taught you to hit like that? It was awesome." I chuckled slightly remembering Mark teaching me how to defend my self against rapists and stuff. I was doing so well so he suggested I practice on someone. He hadn't thought that someone would be him. I ended up kneeing and kicking him in the crotch. He was down for about ten minutes before he could get up. It was the first and only time I had ever seen him cry. We laughed about it now, but back then he didn't find it amusing.

Next thing I knew I was at home and my mother was greeting me. I would have thought that she would tell me off, but she just said, "I heard you threw some pretty good punches, well done." Seth and I laughed.

I thanked him and he went off home.

I had six texts waiting for me when I checked my phone.

_Izzy, oh my god you were amazing, she deserved it. I'm here if you need a tag team partner for next time. Steph_

_Izzy! I just heard you fought Krystina! Did you really break her nose? Sara_

_I'm going to kill you bitch! You broke my nose. It looks fucked now. Trust me you will get what you deserve! I will get you back! Krystina_

_Hey why was your mom congratulating you for starting a fight? I'm confused. Seth_

_Oh my god you broke Krystina's nose! Good on ya sis, don't tell anyone I said that though. I have a reputation to hold. Love ya! Ellie_

_Izzy, oh my god, are you alright? Did she hurt you? Why did you fight her? I'm so worried about you, can I come see you? Seth says hi btw. Embry._

I laughed at my texts, well all but the last. I wasn't worried about Krystina, I knew what ever she could deal I could take and beat the shit out of her in the process. I was confused about Embry's text though. I thought he was ignoring me? Why was he suddenly bombarding me with questions? I sent him a quick reply saying that I would be at the beach in an hour as I had plans to meet Sara and a few of the girls there.

**Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	8. 7 Forgiven or Not?

_She judges herself enough..._

_She doesn't need your opinion too..._

7. Forgiven, or not?

Embry

_Embry, have you checked your phone lately?_

_Uhm, yeah why do you ask Jake?_

_Oh in the last two hours?_

_Yes, now can you tell me what you're on about!_

_I met your imprint, Izzy._

_Yeah and?_

_Well she said that you wanted to hang with her, and that she sent you a text saying she would be at the beach._

_She did but what does that have to do with you?_

_Why are you getting angry at me? _Jake was getting angry now, but I didn't care_ I'm not the one that made her cry!_ Wait what?

_She was crying?_

_Yeah._

_Why?_

_Well she thought that you wanted to see her so she waited for two hours after her friends left. She thought you would show up._

_Why was she crying though?_

_She now has the idea in her head that you don't like her anymore, and that you don't ever want to see her again._

_WHAT! How could she think that?_

_Dude my… brain?_

_Is it okay if I go? I got to find her and apologize._

_I suppose but you owe me._

_Thanks Jake._ I ran as close to her house as I could without going out of the woods. I phased pulled my shorts on and walked as fast as I could to her house. I knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Hello, Embry. Izzy is not here, and I have been told to not let you in even if she is. So what can I do to help you?"

"Uhm, hi. I really need to see her could you tell me where she is?"

"No sorry, I have been told not to do that either."

"Damn. Do you think I could wait for her? I really need to talk to her, apologize for being such an ass."

"Well… I suppose but if she throws you out, it wasn't me."

"Ok, ill just wait in her room if that's okay?"

"Sure, you know which one it is."

"thanks." I walked into her room and sat down on the end of the bed. I didn't care about how long I would have to wait. As long as she came home. Id been there for half an hour when I heard her voice downstairs. I heard her laughing and joking with her sister, when did that happen? She started coming up the stairs and I shifted guiltily.

She froze in her doorway when she saw me.

"What are you doing her?" she barely got the words out, and her eyes glistened with the tears she was holding back.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know you were waiting for me. I thought I would give you some time with your friends." I wasn't lying I thought she wouldn't want me to ruin the time she had with her friends, because I hoped that when we got back together she would spend a lot of time with me. I knew this was selfish, but I didn't care. She was my imprint and I needed her.

"I…I don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"Say you'll forgive me and that you'll take me back. I need you, I love you."

"You… you, love me?"

"Of course! How could I not?"

"But I thought you-"

"I know I talked to Jake. Believe me I do like you, and I do want you, forever." She started crying and I got up to put my arms around her. I took it as a good sign that she didn't flinch away when I put my hand on her little shoulder. I pulled her as close as I could and was relieved when she put her arms around my waist. I hugged her gently for a minute before I pulled her face up so I could kiss her. She kissed me back opening her lips so I could explore her mouth with my tongue. I twisted one of my hands in her long beautiful smelling hair. She pulled away panting and leaned her forehead against mine. I was breathing pretty hard as well. She pushed me away and I landed with a small thud on the end of the bed. At first I thought she was trying to get rid of me, but then she climbed into my lap so she was straddling me and kissed me with force. I put my hand on her hips and started laying a trail of hot wet kisses down her neck. She moaned and ground her hips against me.

"Oh god!" I moaned into her shoulder and brought my lips back to hers. I sucked on her bottom lip gently, and she moaned again.

"Not here." She whispered into my mouth and pushed me away with her hand on my chest.

"Why?" I started kissing down her neck again.

"Because my whole family is downstairs."

"So?" I murmured this into her collarbone and she shivered.

"Well i'm very … vocal when I-"

"Oh never mind, another time then. Uh can I have a few minutes to… calm down before I leave?"

"Huh… oh right sure. I suppose this means I should get off your lap ae?"

"Yeah that might help a little." I waited for ten minutes for my little guy to calm down before I left. When I did leave she kissed me again with so much passion, I had to try really hard to control myself. I couldn't wait till next time I saw her. I knew it was going to be good. Mental note to self, kick Quil and Seth out of the house, for the night.

"Embry your here, and in a good mood. So i'm assuming it went well?" It was Seth speaking to me. "You hungry? My mom sent some food round."

"Your mom's great Seth."

"I know." We ate in silence and then we went our separate ways. I sat in front of the TV. and flicked through the channels, finally settling on a football game. I had just received a very naughty text from Izzy when my phone disappeared from my hands. I jumped up and spun round to see Nessie standing in the corner with my phone and wide eyes.

"What does it say ness?"

"No, no, no, NO!" I launched myself over to her but was sent flying backwards by Jacob.

"It says, 'Embry, can you imagine what I could do to you, with my tongue, when I had you all excited just by kissing you, I would…." I ran over to her and grabbed the phone out of her hands. Jacob didn't stop me this time, he wasn't able to. He had collapsed onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Ugh i'm going out. I won't be back anytime soon."

"What did she do to make you _excited_?" Jake yelled after me.

I slammed the door behind me and started running. I was on the beach before I knew it.

"Embry?" I turned around and saw Sara walking towards me.

"Hey Sare's how are you?" me and her used to be best friends when we were younger and she went to middle school on the rez. I hadn't used her nickname in years. She smiled when I said it.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Just great." I hissed slightly when I said this.

"You sound it. What's up?"

"Jacob being a dick."

"Oh well that explains it then."

"Tell me about it. One day i'm going to turn around and smack him in the face."

"Embry! You shouldn't encourage violence!"

"Like you can talk Mrs. That was a great punch Izzy."

"Ha-ha shut up you loserer."

"Loserer? Wow you really need to spend more time in school."

"Well i'm smarter than you."

"That's true I can't argue with you there." I flung my arm around her shoulders and we walked own the beach chatting and joking. Just like old times.

"So what's up with you and Izzy?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"Well we are going out, what more do you want to know?"

"I thought you would be going out, but she never confirmed it. How are things going?"

"they are going… great." A huge smile broke across my face, remembering the last time I saw her and her last text.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "oooh, Embry! If you get her pregnant I may have to kill you." She threatened me?

"Wait… what? Pregnant? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you said 'great' and you had the biggest smile i've ever seen on your face. So you haven't?… you know…"

"No Sara! Plus I wouldn't tell you if we had, it's awkward! I mean it was only a few years ago that you were just 'one of the guys.'"

She laughed and punched me in the arm gently. I walked her to her car and she waved goodbye as she was pulling away. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go home because I knew that Nessie was there, and I didn't want to walk in on something that would scar me for life. So I went to Sam's.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Em." Emily said back to me with a smile on half of her once beautiful face, "you hungry?"

"Um, hello… werewolf!"

"Oh right, no need to ask right. You're always hungry."

"Of course! How could you not know that already?"

"Shut up! Oh i'm going to make a lot but you have to save some for your brothers."

"Which ones?"

"Brady, Collin, Seth, Nathan, Eric and the new one, I don't know if you have met him yet, his name is Andrew."

"Sweet. I hope you made enough."

"Of course." My phone rang.

"Herro?" I answered it with my mouth full and Emily chucked the wooden spoon at me. "Sorry Em."

"Hi Embry, its Izzy."

"I know its you, I have caller i.d."

"Oh right."

"Yeah so what's up?"

"Um… did you see Sara today?"

"Yea I did, why?"

"well she came round here acting all weird and asking me all these questions about you and me, and it got **really** awkward when she started giving me condoms." I almost choked on my food.

"She what?" I gasped.

"She gave me condoms and told me that if I got pregnant she would kill me."

"Well she gave me the same speech, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"She did?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"At home why?" she sounded confused.

"Hold on a sec," I turned around, "hey Emily is it alright if my girlfriend comes for dinner? Its okay she's tiny she won't eat much."

"Of course Embry, she's very welcome."

"Sweet, hey Izzy you there?"

"Yeah, who's Emily?" she sounded jealous, I loved it.

"She's a good friend; i'm going to come pick you up okay, your going to have dinner with us, is that all right?"

"Of course see you soon. Ellie!" I heard her yell before she hung up. I was excited; my girl was going to meet some of my family. I said a quick goodbye to Emily and kissed little Christy on the cheek. (Sam and Emily's one and a half year old daughter.) I got into my car and drove over to Izzy's. The door opened as I got out of the car and her mom was looking at me angrily.

"Uh hi Mrs. Daniels'."

"Hello, Embry. Before you take my daughter out I have to warn you, any hanky panky and I will skin you alive."

I laughed nervously, "Um Mrs. Daniels', i'm taking her to dinner with a few of my brothers at a good friend's house, with his wife and one year old daughter. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well good."

"MOM! Ugh shut up! Why do you have to be sooo embarrassing?"

"Sorry sweetie, I just worry about you." Izzy pushed past her and grabbed my hand pulling me back towards my car. I laughed and waved goodbye at her mother. I hadn't noticed how good Izzy looked.

"Wow!" was all I could get out. She was wearing a sapphire blue top that hung off both her shoulders. It really made her piercing blue eyes stand out. She had half of her long brown hair pulled up at the back with a few new blond highlights. She was wearing black heels and dark blue skinny jeans. She looked HOT! I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"What? Is there something wrong with my makeup? Or is it my clothes?" her eyes widened in fright. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Nothing's wrong babe, you look… hot. Did you get a new nose stud?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm not really sure." I opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. she looked a terrified, but I put that down to nerves. She was meeting quite a few people from my extended family after all. I grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled and looked out the window. When we got there I helped her out of the car and led her inside. I introduced her to Sam, Emily and Christy. They all seemed to like her a lot, especially Christy. She kept staring at her and holding out her arms. Izzy bent down and picked her up she started bouncing her on her hip and when Christy giggled she looked up smiling. Emily had her mouth hanging open.

"Oh… sorry, um she wanted up but-"

"Its fine Isabelle, i'm just a little shocked that's all. Christy doesn't like **anyone**. So the fact that you got her giggling is a good thing."

"Oh, ok then and call me Izzy." Izzy looked embarrassed but forgot about it when Seth and Nathan came in. she put Christy down and went to say hello to Seth, but froze halfway across the room, her eyes wide staring at Nathan. He was doing the same at her.

"Na-Nathan? Oh my god is that you?"

"Isabelle?"

"Oh my god! It is you!" she ran across the room and jumped on him. My mouth dropped open as did everyone else's. She was still clinging onto him, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

I cleared my throat, "so how do you guys know each other?" I asked as Izzy finally unraveled herself from him.

"We dated for six weeks when I was living in Seattle."

"That's why you didn't want to come home, and then you suddenly decided to come back." It was Seth; he punched Nathan on the arm.

"Oh hey Seth, haven't seen you in a while." she turned to him and gave him a quick hug before coming to sit down. I was still frozen. Nathan, the man whore of the pack, my little brother of some sorts, is my girlfriends ex. She sat down next to me and started catching up with Nathan. I couldn't help but notice that occasionally she would lean closer to him but not coming back fully. Every time she did this she got a little closer. My vision burned red around the edges. I jumped up and muttered something about the bathroom before I stormed out of there. I think Sam knew something was up so he followed me.

"Embry man, what's up? They're just talking." I shook my head at him and tried to concentrate on calming down. Emily came out and put her hand on my shoulder. I stopped shaking afraid to hurt her more than she already had been. I went back into the kitchen/dining room and sat down. Izzy was now talking with Seth about what had happened to him since the party she met us at. Nathan was staring at her with admiring eyes. I felt myself getting angry again. So I asked to talk to Nathan outside, and I waited until he got up to follow me. Seth seemed to know what was going on so he stopped Izzy from coming with us.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to a good friend of mine. She looks as if she got hotter since she left Seattle. I wonder if she would go out with me again?" I growled and he took a step backwards.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Imprint. Like. That."

"Your imprint? I thought you imprinted on someone called Iz- oh sorry man I didn't know."

"Well you know now, so please don't try anything or I will kill you."

"Embry! That's enough, Stop now." I couldn't disobey Sam, it was an alpha command, so I went inside, sat down next to my girlfriend and took her hand. She smiled up at me and returned to the conversation she was having with Seth.


	9. 8 Im You're What?

_We were meant to be together..._

_So I'll do anything it takes..._

8. I'm Your What?

Izzy

Embry sat down next to me and I took his hand in mine. He looked angry, did I do something? I continued talking to Seth about the people we both knew from school. Embry was glaring at Nathan. I couldn't understand it, was he angry that I had gone out with other guys before I had met him? I hadn't known he was the jealous type. I stopped talking to Seth when four more guys walked in. I was introduced to Brady, Collin, Andrew and the last one was Eric. He reminded me of someone I knew, I just couldn't place him.

"hey Isabelle." It was Eric talking to me.

"hi Eric, i'm sorry for staring but I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"hmmm… how about L.A.?"

"oh my god yes! That's it." We chatted some more, and I found out that he had moved here a few months ago, just before I did actually. Embry came out and seemed pleased that I was getting along with his friends. I smiled at him, but I didn't mention that Eric was also my ex, I didn't want to do that to him again. I saw his face when I told him about Nathan and me, he looked so hurt. I didn't want to be the cause of that.

"oh my god, Isabelle do you remember the time we snuck into the movies?"

"yes and the guy came in to get us,"

"and he was shining the light over everyone…" we both started cracking up laughing at the memory, it was funny at the time.

"trying to find us…"

"but he couldn't…"

"because we were making out." Shit! did he have to bring that up. I felt Embry stiffen next to me. He got up and walked away shaking. I could have been imagining things, but I swear he was blurring. I tried to run after him but Seth caught me around the middle. Eric ran into the woods were Embry had disappeared as a loud howl disrupted the silent evening air. It sounded sad.

"Seth! Let me go! I need to talk to him!"

"not right now, its too dangerous for you. He'll come back soon. Hopefully." He added as if he wasn't sure.

"he has to, I need to talk to him."

"trust me he will be back, I think Eric is talking to him now." There was another howl and Sam came running out of the house, jumped the railing on the porch and started sprinting into the woods. Brady and Collin did the same thing. I tried to fight Seth off, but he was just too strong. Emily came up and put her arms around my shoulders.

"it will be fine, he'll come round." She whispered into my ear.

"he better… I need to explain to him."

"he will talk to you, he loves you." She pulled me inside with her and I helped her prepare dinner. When we were done I took a step back and for the first time looked at how much food there was.

"there is no way all this is going to get eaten."

"oh, it will, you would be surprised at how much these guys eat." Emily replied opening a packet of paper plates. I did a quick mental count, "but there's eleven people here? And there is clearly enough food to feed about thirty."

"yeah, well, most of the guys eat about four times the normal amount anyway." I was about to say something about aliens with bottomless stomachs when Embry walked in with Sam and Jake behind him. I dropped the spoon I was holding, it was a second or two before I realized. I dropped to the floor feeling my face heat up, knowing that I would look like a tomato when I came back up.

"sorry about that Iz." Embry bent down so that he was level with me. I smiled and launched myself at him. He wasn't prepared for it so he was on his back on the kitchen floor and I was on top of him.

"whoa, is it group observation time?"

"shut up Paul!" Embry got up and pulled me with him. "Izzy, this is Paul, Paul this is Izzy."

"oh, she's your imprint… whoops maybe I shouldn't have said that." He smiled at me and held out his hand. I shook it quickly and muttered a small hello, while not looking up from the floor. Paul and Embry laughed. I helped Emily take all the food over to the kitchen table, while Paul's fiancé, Rachael stood guard over the food. After we had put all the food on the table, all the guys started edging towards the table.

"guys! Girls first, now move back or I will skin you alive. Izzy take as much food as you can so that you will be full first round, because there is no guarantee that there will be any food left." I laughed and grabbed a plate as Rachael did the same. I sat down on one of the couches and ate all I could when I got up to take my not so empty plate to the kitchen, I saw Paul and Embry fighting over the last piece of chicken.

"Embry, be nice and give that to Paul."

"ha, shame sucker. Thanks Izzy." Paul picked up the chicken and took a big bite.

"Em, you can have the last of mine." Embry smiled hugely and took the food from me. He practically inhaled it.

"told you all the food would go." Emily was in the kitchen cleaning up as best she could, "oh and good on you for the Paul Embry fight. Although I do wish it had gone on longer, those two are good entertainment." I just laughed and went back out to sit by Embry, but Seth had taken my seat. I leaned against the wall instead.

"what are you doing?" Embry asked me looking angry.

"um… i'm standing… is that okay?"

"no." he growled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at him and quickly but sweetly kissed him on the lips. There were a few wolf whistles and some whooping. I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

It was well after eleven when we left Emily and Sam's. we said goodbye to everyone and got in the car. As we did this Nathan, Eric and Seth started walking off into the woods taking their shirts off and putting them down on one of the porch chairs as they went. I looked at them for a minute. Threesome? No that couldn't be right… could it? I mean I had dated Nathan and Eric. Had sex with them. They weren't **gay** were they?

"um… Em, don't take this the wrong way, and don't mention it to them, but are Seth, Eric and Nathan gay?"

"no! of course not. Why would you think that?"

"well they all just went into the woods together… taking their clothes off on the way, might I add."

"oh… um… they were just… going for a run." I nodded but I didn't believe him. They had some big secret. Something they were all hiding, but I couldn't figure it out. Embry parked outside my house and pulled me onto his lap again. I didn't actually say goodbye to him for another twenty five minutes. I got out of the car all pink faced and was ambushed by my sister when I got in the house. She wanted to know all the details, especially why we were just sitting in the car for twenty minutes.

"well I couldn't see! It was dark!" I looked at her, pushed her out of my room and locked the door.

I woke up from the weirdest dream.

"_Embry! Embry! Where are you?" I called into the darkness. I was back in the clearing with Alice and Rosalie. Although they weren't the same as I remembered. They had bright red eyes. I flinched away from them. Four massive wolves came out of the trees, just like they had that day. But this time I wasn't scared of them, I was relieved. I ran to the big grey one with black specks and I put my arms around its huge head. It rumbled with laughter while the other wolves closed in around the Cullen's. Suddenly there were four more of them all with red eyes. Except for the little girl that looked around eight, she had lovely chocolate brown eyes. They all looked the same. The wolves went at them and what I assumed to be the whole Cullen family attacked the wolves. I was standing there screaming but no sound would leave my throat, I watched as all the wolves dropped dead and the bright red eyes came for the big grey wolf. My wolf._

I had woken up drenched in cold sweat. I felt like I needed to cry. I couldn't understand the dream, it didn't make sense. I was panting slightly as I went downstairs to get a drink of water. Went back to sleep after that and had no more dreams.

"wait what did Paul say you were?" Sara asking me, stopping suddenly.

"he said I was Embry's imprint, or something like that."

"um… imprint?"

"yeah, do you know what it means?"

"I think so … I got to go talk to Sam and find out what the hell is going on. If you're his imprint then that means that…." She gasped and took off running.

"Sara! Where are you going? What about biology?" I shouted after her. she knew something I didn't. I had to find out what it was, or die trying. I pulled out my phone and dialed Embry's number, only to get the answer machine.

"this is Embry, you know what to do… beep."

"hey… uh Embry its Izzy, we need to talk, give me a call or something. Bye."

I hadn't heard back from Embry all day and I was annoyed about it. He was ignoring me! At about eleven I went up to bed after having a bitch session with my sister. I was still angry. I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. I was woken in the middle of the night, by someone crawling in through my window. I picked up my pocket knife as quietly as I could. I flicked the blade out, and when the big black shadow of a person came toward me I felt the small blade plunge into skin.

"fuck! What did you stab me for?" a husky voice whispered into the dark.

"Embry?" I jumped up and turned the light on to see Embry sitting there picking the pocket knife out of his arm. I ran to my door and locked it so my parents couldn't come in.

"let me see." I kneeled on my bed next to where he was sitting and grabbed his arm. It was still bleeding but only slightly. "im so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I didn't mean to stab you, well I did but not you personally, I thought you were a robber or a murderer or something. Oh god please shut me up, why cant I stop-" Embry effectively silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Izzy, shut it."

"sorry." I murmured it wasn't easy with his hand still over my mouth.

"okay, I think i'm ready for this, go ahead and tell me what you need to say." He dropped his hand and closed his eyes.

"what's an imprint?" his eyes flashed open.

"What?"

"uh… what's an imprint?"

"wait, your not breaking up with me?" he asked looking skeptical.

"what! No! of course not, why would you think that?"

"well you said we needed to talk and you sounded angry. I just assumed you wanted to break up with me."

"Aww, I don't want to break up with you!" I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt him smile against my collar bone as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"thank god." I laughed.

"but you still haven't answered my question."

"um… which one?"

"what's an imprint?"

"um… shit, I was hoping for more time so I could explain this properly. Don't freak out okay?"

"I promise I wont, just tell me." I was bouncing with anticipation.

"Okay, stop bouncing." I couldn't stop so he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. He put his hands on my hips to keep me still. I rested my hands on his biceps. Oh god, he was so hot… concentrate, imprint, imprint, imprint.

"okay, go."

"um… well, its… you… shit."

"come on baby, you can tell me anything." He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"an imprint is, how do I put this… a soul mate?"

"what?"

"um… I imprinted on you, so it kind of means that you're my soul mate."

"I'M YOUR WHAT?" I stated hyperventilating. Shit I had just yelled. I jumped off Embry and started pushing him to the closet. He looked confused but got in there anyway. The hall light flicked on and he closed the closet door. I jumped back in bed as mom knocked on the door.

"honey, are you alright? What happened?" I opened the door and saw my mother and older brother standing there.

"nothing I just had a nightmare, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"are you sure? Do you want to talk about it."

"no, mom i'm fine. Go to bed." My brother rolled his eyes and slammed his bedroom door closed.

"well okay honey, sweet dreams." She kissed me on the forehead and went back to her room. I closed the door locked it and slid down to the floor. Embry was with me in a second.

"are you okay? Babe?"

"i'm fine… I just need… a minute… my brains going… a hundred miles an hour."

"sure anything you need." He picked me up bridal style and lay down on my bed with me. I curled into his side, my arm around his warm waist. I was his soul mate? Doesn't that mean, i'm meant to be with him? Like as in forever?

"i'm so confused." I whined.

"about? You gotta tell me what you're thinking."

"i'm your soul mate? As in I have to be with you?"

"no! you don't have to! I mean I want you to be with me, but you have a choice. I wouldn't force anything on you. You…you could break up with me if you wanted to." That made me feel better, knowing that I wasn't tied down. Embry wasn't breathing.

"breathe Embry." He let out a big gust of air and I giggled. Wait… I giggled? Wow, that hadn't happened in a while. I mean I wasn't even drunk! He tightened his grip around me, apparently he didn't want to let me go.

"i'm not going anywhere Embry. You're stuck with me. Too bad for you eh."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"good, I don't want you to go anywhere, not without me, it would be extraordinarily painful for me."

"it would?"

"yeah, because of the imprint."

"explain it to me?"

"well, its sort of like love at first sight, except stronger, much stronger. It isn't always romantic love, it could be brotherly love, or friendship love, but still love in one form or another."

"please tell me you don't love me like a sister, because that would be very bad with what I imagined us doing." He laughed again and gave me another squeeze.

"no, this is romantic love."

"tell me more."

"there's not much more to tell. Um… its kind of like a pull, I can always tell when you are around me, its like gravity or something is telling me to go to you."

"I feel it too."

"you do?"

"yupp." I said popping the 'p'.

"is there anything else you want to know?"

"when did it happen? And why me?"

"the first time I met you, at the party. And I don't know why fate decided to pare me with you, Sam thinks its so we can make stronger… never mind another time. I don't want to overload you with information."

"ok, thanks Embry." I muttered quietly. My eye lids were heavy and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "I love you Izzy." I drifted into a peaceful sleep in Embry's arms.

**A/n. reviews would be much appreciated. (:**

**Jess xO**


	10. 9 Wolves

_I like being lost in love..._

_So don't try & find me..._

Embry

I woke up i'm Izzy's room, with her sleeping with a little smile on her face. the window was open slightly and a cold wind blew through making her shiver. I hugged her tighter to make sure she didn't get cold. She was so beautiful. Her slightly curly chocolate brown hair hanging a little further than halfway down her back and over my arm. Her full lips pulled up into a smirk. A ray of sun shone through the window and reflected on her nose stud. I brushed the hair out of her face and gently ran my hand over her shoulder and collarbone. She was so soft. She opened her eyes one at a time, blinked a few times then smiled hugely at me.

"morning." She whispered stretching to softly press her lips to mine.

"morning."

"how did you sleep?"

"like you wouldn't believe. You?"

"great." She laughed softly, and leaned her head back down on my chest. We lay like that for what seemed like hours. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Izzy! Get up, you have school!" her mom was shouting through the door. She sighed and pushed her self away from me.

"I think you may have to go now." She pouted slightly and I had to laugh. She looked so damn cute. She frowned and got out of the bed. I got up gave her a quick kiss and climbed out the window. I landed on my feet and looked back up at her window, wishing that I could still be with her.

I went to Sam's for breakfast, chances were that I wouldn't be the only one there.

"Embry, what the hell happened to you last night? you never took over for me." Brady was angry, but I didn't care.

"sorry."

"well?" he snapped.

"well what?" I was getting annoyed he kept interrupting my thoughts of Izzy.

"where were you?"

"he was at Izzy's. weren't you?" Emily smiled and nudged me with her elbow. I broke into a huge smile at the mention of my angel. "see. He was there."

"ugh, you don't see me skipping patrol to go to my girlfriends house."

"well if she was your imprint, it would be different." I snapped back, my good mood gone.

"whatever."

"what do you want for breakfast Em? I'm assuming that's why you are here."

"jeez Em, you know me too well. Um… ill have whatever you are making, i'm not fussy."

"sure sure." She set a plate in front of me piled with eggs, bacon, and toast. As soon as I had finished breakfast I went home to have a quick sleep. Brady was making me do his patrol in two hours. After I was done with patrol I went home to sleep more. I got woken up by my phone ringing. I groaned when I saw that it was 3:30am.

"hello?"

"hey Embry is that you?"

"Sara?"

"yeah, are you busy at the moment?"

"um, not really why?"

"well Izzy's here and she's a little bit drunk. Well we all are but she is throwing up everywhere and I cant clean. Actually I cant even stand. Do you think you could come get her? STEPH DON'T LET HER FALL IN HER OWN VOMIT!"

"ow Sara. Ill come get her now. Where are you guys?"

"sorry, we at ma house. Don't take too long." I thought I heard Izzy yelling my name in the background.

"ill be right there Sara, don't let her do anything stupid. Tell her I love her."

"Aww that's so sweet. Izzy, Embry SAYS HE LOVES YOU!" I hung up pulled on some shorts and got in my car. When I got there I couldn't believe it. there was about thirteen really drunk girls. Four of them were on the ground one was throwing up and three were running around trying to help them. Sara stumbled over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"fank yhu, I don't know what whe woul do wifout yhu."

"what, I cant understand you, your slurring too much." I picked her up and sat her on one of the couches. I walked over to Kiara.

"what happened?"

"well everyone was drinking except Breanna and Rachael."

"and you?"

"oh no, i've been drinking. I've had more than any of these fools, they just cant handle their alcohol."

"what about the four on the ground?"

"well Emma comered, the rest are just sleeping I think." I picked them up one at a time and put them on the couches and stretchers etc. Izzy was dancing with Steph and hadn't seen me yet. I ran over to her when she fell.

"Izzy, are you okay?" I wiped her hair out of her eyes and grabbed her face in my hands.

"Embry! Oh my god you're here! Have a drink!"

"I don't want a drink. Are you okay?"

"yes i'm fine. If you wont have a drink pass one to me!"

"no, I think you have had enough."

"but that's not fair, I love you get me a drink please." She pouted, I probably would have given her another one if she hadn't being swaying dangerously.

"I love you too, and that's why i'm not getting you another one."

"Aww did you hear that girls he loves me!" there was some cheering and she tried to get up only to face plant. I sighed and pulled her up. I sat her on one of the couches where she fell asleep almost instantly. I went over to help get the others organized. When everybody was tucked up in bed I went over to Izzy again.

"Izzy, wake up beautiful. Time to go." She opened her eyes blinked at me for a few seconds then closed them again. I picked her up; bridal style and carried her to my car. When she was buckled in I drove home. she woke up again as I tried to get her out of the car.

"Embry! Baby I love you so much! I love you! I want you to love me too!"

"shh baby, you don't want to wake everyone up."

"WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME EMBRY?"

"I do love you. But please be quiet the guys wont like it very much if you wake them up."

"Embry, what the fuck is going on?"

"shit sorry Jake. I didn't mean to wake you." Jacob came closer so that I could see him. Izzy wanted to walk so I tried to carry as much of her weight as she stumbled towards the house.

"Whoa, is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"yeah she's fine. She's just been drinking a little."

"a little?"

"okay a lot, can you open the door please."

"sure sure." He opened the door and stepped aside for us.

"hey, I dont fink ife met you i'm izzzzzz." She stumbled over to him but started falling on the way. He caught her and pulled her up again.

"dude she's wasted."

"I can see that thank you. I'm taking her up to bed can you get me a bucket? Just in case."

He went and got a bucket as I took Izzy upstairs to my room. I didn't leave her in the spare room this time, I didn't want her waking up alone. Chances were she was going to have a massive hangover. I turned off the lights thanked Jacob and crawled into the bed.

I woke up at nine and went to go get something to drink.

"hey mate, heard you had to go get a very drunk Izzy." Seth said as he put bread in the toaster.

"yeah, let me guess Jake told you?"

"yupp, so how wasted was she?"

"completely and utterly pissed. She couldn't even stand up without falling over."

"damn, so I guess she had a little bit to drink then?"

"yeah, that's kind of how you get drunk idiot."

"I know how you get drunk dumb ass." He paused for a second. There was a lot of swearing from upstairs. "I think your girlfriend is up."

"really? I could never have guessed that." I smacked him on the back of the head as I ran past him. I opened the door and Izzy was halfway out the window.

"um… what are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at her. she looked relieved and climbed back in.

"sorry, I didn't know where I was and I thought I was at a rapists house or something." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I chuckled and hugged her back. "I wouldn't have tried to run if I knew I was here."

"its okay, I would have wanted you to run if that were the case." She laughed and walked past me.

"um… where are you going? I wasn't finished." I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me. I started kissing down her neck. She squirmed and pulled her my hands off her.

"Embry I gotta pee. Where's your bathroom?" I showed her the bathroom and went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast. I put some toast on and put water in the kettle. She came in a few minutes later and gave me a kiss on the cheek before se sat down next to me.

"what do you want for breakfast?"

"nothing, i'm not hungry at the moment."

"you cant say the words 'not hungry' here. House rules." Jacob said as he walked in with Seth.

"hey Seth and… i'm sorry I forgot who you are."

"all good, i'm Jacob."

"right, I knew that."

"sure you did."

"babe, when you have finished arguing with Jake, would you like to tell me what you want for breakfast? And nothing is not an option." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"fine! Fine, ill have some toast and oj if you have it."

"of course we have orange juice. We aren't imbeciles."

"OH MY GOD! Since when?"

"oh ha-freaking-ha."

"no need to be sarcastic. Now where's my food woman." I glared at her sat down and crossed my arms. Jacob and Seth were laughing so hard they looked like they were about to cry.

"Aww I was just kidding babe." She came over and put her hand on my shoulders. "Babe?"

"nope, not talking to you." she pulled my arms away from her chest, put them around her waist and sat on my lap so she was straddling me. She put her fingers in the corner of my mouth and pulled them up so I was wearing a slightly demented smile.

"babe, i'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. Please forgive me. Please?"

"oh all right. But just because I love you." I leaned forward so that I could kiss her.

"uh…guys, people in the room."

"then get out."

"but it's the kitchen, any room but the kitchen." She laughed against my lips. I stood up taking her with me to put the toast on a plate.

"Em, you can put me down. I'm not going anywhere at the moment." I put her down by my side but kept my arm around her shoulders. After she had breakfast I went to have a shower.

"where are you going?"

"i'm going to take a shower babe. Ill be right back. Just watch some TV with Jake and Seth."

"oh… okay then." I was in the shower when I heard Sam howl. There was an emergency.

"shit." I ran to the living room as soon as I was decent as Seth and Jacob ran out the door. "Izzy, you have to come with me to Emily's house okay?"

"um… why? What's going on?"

"I don't know but you have to go to Emily's. You'll be safe there."

"safe? What the fuck do you mean safe? Embry, what the hell is going on?"

"babe please listen to me. I need you to go to Emily's I'll go out of my mind if you aren't there. Please babe, for me?" I begged.

"all right but later when you come back to get me, your going to explain what the fuck is going on." I drove her to Sam's as fast as I could and was a little relieved when I saw that her cousin was there as well. I phased as soon as I was in the woods.

_Embry, where the fuck were you?_

_Shut up Paul. I was taking Izzy to Sam's. She was being just a little difficult. What's the haps?_

_Two bloodsuckers, and not the Cullen type._

_Shit, where?_

_Three miles west of where you are now._

_On my way._


	11. 10 Oh Shit!

_Sometimes love isn't enough..._

Izzy

I was pissed. It had been two hours and he still wasn't back, no one would tell me what was going on. They thought that Embry was the one that needed to tell me.

"Izzy are you okay?" Kiara asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"no i'm not fucking okay! I want to get out of here, and I want to talk to Embry."

"Izzy-" she was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"hello?"

"Izzy! Where are you? You need to get home now!" mom was frantic. Something bad had happened.

"mom what's going on? What happened?"

"its Ellie she needs you."

"on my way now, ill be there soon." I grabbed the keys to Embry's car. I could hear the others shouting at me but I had to go find out what was wrong with my sister. I drove home as fast as I could.

"MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?"

"i'm here we're going to the hospital come on."

"mom what happened?"

"Ellie she was in a car accident, we need to get there now." I ran with her out the door and into the car. She was speeding off before I could close my door.

"i'm looking for Ellie Daniels'."

"Ellen Daniels'?"

"yes."

"relationship?"

"mother and sister."

"room 59, second floor." We took off running again. when we got into the room I froze. My sister, my gorgeous big sis, was lying in the bed with gashes all over her face. I sat next to her bed and took her hand. She looked so helpless.

"Dr Cullen?"

"hello Izzy, good to see you again."

"um… if you say so."

"oh i'm sorry, I wish it was under different circumstances."

"so what's going on with my sister?"

"we have had to put her in a medically induced coma."

"what? Why?"

"she has extensive injuries, and for them to heal properly she mustn't move. It will also help them heal quicker."

"oh god." I sat back down on my seat. "tell me she is going to be okay."

"were doing everything we can."

* * *

Embry

"Izzy, where are you?"

"Embry! Oh thank god! Is everyone okay?" Kim ran over and gave me a hug. Eily was standing behind her looking guilty.

"yeah everyone's fine. Where's Izzy?"

"um… she left."

"what the fuck do you mean 'she left'?"

"she left, we tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to us. Oh and she took your car." I grabbed the phone and was about to ring her when Emily held Izzy's phone out for me.

"there's no use, she left it here when she ran out."

"I've got to go find her."

"she was talking to her mom on the phone before she left." I phased and ran to her house. My car was parked outside. I phased back to human threw my shorts on and ran through the open front door.

"Izzy! Izzy?" no answer damn. I called Sam.

"Sam, has anyone picked up Izzy's scent?"

"no sorry, we don't know where she is."

"help me find her!"

"we're trying. Ill call the Cullen's and see if they have picked anything up." How could I have lost her. if one of those filthy bloodsuckers has her; I don't know what I'll do to them, but it sure as hell wont be pretty.

"Embry."

"Bella?"

"yeah, listen I know where Izzy is."

"holy shit where is she?"

"she's at the hospital, Alice saw her in Carlisle's future. Now its disappeared, great."

"thanks Bella. Tell shortie thank you."

"will do." I ran to the hospital as soon as I had hung up.

"daniels'?"

"room 59 second floor." The receptionist was staring at me with wide eyes, but that might be because I was only wearing shorts. I ran up the stairs and flew into the room. I was relieved when I saw Izzy sleeping in the chair by the window, not lying in the bed.

"Izzy?" I shook her awake gently and pulled her into a hug. She was crying so hard.

"what happened honey?"

"its Ellie, she's in a coma."

"i'm so sorry, is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know dr Cullen didn't tell me."

Izzy

I was much happier with Embry here. He always made me feel better. I knew I had scared him by running away, but I needed to be with my sister.

"Izzy?'

"yeah?"

"are you okay? Do you want to get out of here?"

"i'm fine. I want to leave, but I don't want to go home." he nodded and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and handed me my phone. I shoved it my pocket and didn't say anything. We jumped in his car and ended up at his place. This would be the first time I turned up here sober. Although at this very moment in time I wish I was as drunk as fuck, but you can't have everything you wish for can you. i sat own on the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I'll be back in a sec babe, I just have to call Sam." I heard him talking to Jared apparently Sam wasn't there. He was telling me where he had found me and why. I tried to block out the convocation, I didn't want to think about my poor sister. I started to sob' I didn't know what I would do if she… died. We had gotten really close just of late.

"its going to be all right babe. Your sister is going to be fine." I cried more. i should be there, with her, with my family but I couldn't stand being away from Embry. I needed him.

"its all going to be alright. Please stop crying. Please."

"I cant stop crying, she's my fucking sister and she's in a coma. What happens if she dies?"

"she's not going to die. But ill ask Alice to check for you."

"Alice? The chick from the woods?"

"yeah that's the one."

"how will she know what's going on with my sister?"

"shit! uh… I was going to tell you but maybe now isn't the right time." I laid my head down against his chest and closed my eyes. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I mumbled just before the darkness overtook me and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in a dark room with Embry snoring softly next to me. He looked very peaceful. I climbed out of the bed as quietly as I could so that I could go get something to eat. I glanced at the clock on the oven and saw that it was 1:45am. Great. I had just finished making myself a sandwich when Jacob walked in.

"hey, you got one of those for me?"

"sure you have this one I'll make another."

"are you sure?"

"yeah go ahead. I am in you're house after all."

"you have a point. So where did you disappear off to yesterday that had everyone worried about you?"

"I had to go to the hospital."

"oh what happened?"

"my sister, Ellie, was in a car accident. She's pretty beat up. They had to put her in a medically induced coma."

"oh my god. Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, I cant lose her." my voice broke and he took the knife I was using to cut my sandwich out of my hand and put it down on the counter. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and clutched at the edge of the counter. I was trying to hold in my tears. Too many people here had seen me cry. A few months ago, nobody would see me cry, I wouldn't let them. I'd hide all my emotions and put on a mask. After a while I got used to it. the day I was rejected by Embry was the day my mask fell off. I could feel it, I was free. There was nothing holding me down anymore. I don't know why but when I was here I felt like I could… be myself. Truly be myself.

"are you okay?" Jacob's voice snapped me out of my subconscious discovery.

"yeah i'm fine, just worried about my sister. I think I need to sit down." He grabbed me by my elbow and helped me to the table. I sat down and swayed a little. I felt faint.

"Izzy?" I heard Embry call softly.

"she in here Em." He came in saw me and his face fell slightly.

"what happened is she okay?"

"I dunno I think she's fine. She was making a sandwich and she started swaying." Oh so I was swaying before he took the knife out of my hand.

"babe? What's wrong?"

"nothing i'm fine, just feel like i'm going to pass out is all."

Jake put the sandwich in front of me. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning so almost 24 hours. I ate it quickly and felt a little better. I tried to stand up but my chest hurt and I couldn't breath. I started hyperventilating.

"Izzy, oh my god Izzy are you alright?"

"cant-breath." I managed to choke out. I fell to the ground clutching at my chest.

"shit! what the fuck do I do? Jake call Cullen now!" Jacob ran over to the phone and started dialing.

"guys what's go- holy shit is she okay." I looked up to see Seth staring at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know Seth! What do I do?"

"what are her symptoms Em?"

"shit, I dunno, Izzy what's wrong you need to tell me what's wrong."

"cant-breath-chest-hurts- eyes watering- feel like- i'm going to-pass out." I gasped, Jacob passed on the information and stayed silent for a while. He hung up.

"I got to go talk to Sam, he's patrolling and the doc is coming here. I had no idea what he was saying but it didn't make sense.

"babe, stay with me okay, you're going to be all right. Look at me." he pulled me so that I was leaning against him. He pulled my hair out of my eyes and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "dr Cullen's here, he's going to take a look at you." I nodded lightly and flinched when I felt ice cold hands grab my wrists gently. They pulled me up and I saw dr Cullen sitting there with his eyes closed.

"she's hyperventilating."

"no shit doc! What do we do."

"her heart rates a little fast other than that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Lie her down in the recovery position." They did this and I couldn't help but think of my sister lying in the hospital bed. What if she woke up and I was dead? There was another stabbing pain in my heart and I cried out in pain.

"what is it, what's happening to her?" Embry was sounding extremely worried.

"she was thinking about her sister." There was someone else here, I didn't recognize their voice though. "i'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son."

"what? What's she thinking about?"

"her family, you … death."

"baby no! don't think like that stay with me." I closed my eyes and his voice faded slightly. I felt someone covering my mouth. I screamed.

"Isabelle, calm down. Your getting too much oxygen. If you don't stop hyperventilating you will die." Die? Die? What the fuck! I cant die, I cant leave him. I cant leave him alone, I love him.

"she loves you Embry."

Everything went black.


	12. 11 I Love You

_Trying to forget someone you loved,_

_Is like trying to forget someone you never knew..._

Izzy

I woke up shivering. It was so cold. I tried to sit up but couldn't move because I was wrapped in a thick blanket.

"Isabelle, don't move too much okay, i'm just going to check you over." Dr Cullen was holding me down and causing me to shudder with the cold coming from him. "well your fine, but I suggest not doing any strenuous exercise for a while."

"she wont be moving too much doc." Embry said walking into the room. I smiled when I saw him standing there with no shirt. He came to sit next to me and put his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his chest and relaxed.

"dr Cullen?"

"yes Isabelle?"

"Izzy. How's my sister?"

"she's doing well. Her injuries are healing quickly."

"is she…"

"hopefully she will come out of her coma within the next few days." I felt relieved.

"so what happened to me last night?"

"you had a panic attack."

"a panic. Attack."

"yes."

"I had a panic attack? I'm such a fucking wuss." I hid my head under the blanket and I could hear Embry and the doc laughing at me. "shut up."

"babe, your not a wuss."

"am too! I passed out because I was having a panic attack!"

"Isabelle, it was a very natural reaction. It was your body telling you to calm down."

"so … i'm a wuss."

"babe your not a wuss, you just freaked out. I mean you have a lot on your plate at the moment." I glared at him. "what." I continued glaring and he looked away. "what's wrong?"

"nothing."

"Izzy, what's wrong?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"nothing. I just feel like i'm forgetting something."

"well when you remember, let me know." I thought about it for two days straight and I got nothing.

What the fuck was it?

"you thinking again?"

"yeah, how did you know?"

"you look pained." I threw the remote at him, which he caught easily. "Aww i'm just kidding."

"nope."

"nope what? C'mon Iz talk to me."

"that's it!" I jumped up excitedly.

"uh… what's it?"

"you were supposed to talk to me about what was going on that day."

"um… what day?" he looked confused. I don't blame him, I hardly ever make sense when I talk.

"the day you made me go to Emily's. you know… the day of my sisters accident."

"oh … shit."

"so you going to tell me?"

"you know how you're my imprint?" he asked nervously, looking down at the ground.

"… yeah …"

"well imprinting doesn't happen to everyone, just a small group of us."

"what, like just the Quileute's or whatever?"

"no. smaller. More like just my extended family."

"but why just your family? I mean, no offense or anything but why are you guys so special?"

"its part of our… condition."

"condition? You have a condition? Oh my god are you going to die on me?"

"no! of course not. the imprinting, the heat, the body, my brothers their all apart of it." I waited but he didn't say anything else. I cleared my throat.

"I know you will think i'm crazy, but just hear me out okay?"

"okay."

"well you know the day you went into the woods and Alice and blondie found you?"

"Rosalie, yeah. What about it?"

"I was there."

"no you weren't. I would know if you were there, I would have seen you."

"do you remember the wolves?" I don't think I had told him about the wolves. I nodded slowly.

"do you remember the grey one with the back specks?"

"yeah, he was my favorite. I didn't fell as threatened with him as I did with the other ones."

"well … your looking at him."

What! He looked at me weird; as if he as analyzing my emotions.

"scuse me?"

"Im the grey wolf."

"but your human."

"not really."

"so … you're a … werewolf?"

"yeah."

"holy shit!" my boyfriend was a gigantic wolf! He took a step towards me with one of his hands stretched out. I stepped backwards as well and smacked into the wall. He put his hands on my shoulders, I flinched and ran. I needed room to think.. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't stop till I got home. I ran to my room locking the door behind me and rushed over to the windows to make sure they were shut tight and nobody could get through.

A werewolf?

This had to be a joke. Next thing he will be telling me Harry Potter is real. I must admit, it did kind of make sense; in a slightly demented way. It would have been why I wasn't as scared of the grey wolf. Why he was so huge, well him and all his brothers… shit! they were all wolves too. No! there's no such thing as werewolves. He was lying to me. I didn't like liars. I thought he loved me, why was he lying to me?

Maybe he wasn't lying?

He has to be! It cant be true, can it?

"Izzy, let me in we need to talk." Embry was knocking quietly on my door.

"Embry, I need to think. Could you leave me alone for a while. I'll call you later okay."

"okay." He sounded sad. I fought the urge to run out and comfort him. I loved him, but I don't know if I could believe him.

It had been four days since Embry had told me he was a wolf. He called three times a day, but I never answered. He text bombed me, but I never replied.

"Izzy, were going to the hospital, do you want to come?" mom stuck her head in my door.

"yeah, I'll just get my shoes on, I'll be down in a second." Ellie had woken up two days ago, but the doctors wanted to keep her in for another week or two. When we got there I went to find dr Cullen. He was handling my sisters case, so he would have all the information.

"excuse me, do you know where I could find doctor Cullen?"

"of course love, he'll be in his office on the second floor. Did you want a map?"

"yes please that would be wonderful. Thankyou." The receptionist handed over a map with a highlighted route to his office. I knocked gently hoping that I wasn't disturbing him while he was trying to work. The door opened and a kind looking lady smiled up at me. She had slightly curly light brown hair, golden eyes and a heart shaped face.

"uh… sorry, I must be in the wrong place. I was looking for dr Cullen."

"oh, no love your in the right place. i'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She shook my hand and I noticed how cold it was.

"what can I do for you Izzy?" dr Cullen appeared out of nowhere.

"I was jut wondering if you knew anything more about my sister?"

"well she's doing well at the moment. Hopefully we should be able to let her out within the next few days."

"really? I thought you had to keep her in a lot longer?"

"well she's recovering rapidly. There will be no need to keep her much longer. She will need lots of rest though."

"yeah, I thought as much."

"are you okay Izzy?"

"yeah i'm fine why?"

"well Jacob said that you know about the wolves. He also said that you aren't talking to Embry."

"you … know?"

"yes. Did he tell you about us?"

"um … what about you?"

"it seems not. Well we'll leave that for Embry. I don't want to scare you."

"next time I see him I'll ask. But I don't think that will be for a while."

"Izzy, you need to talk to him, and soon. He would be going crazy missing you."

"no he wouldn't. and anyway, what's it to you?"

"I know what the imprint is like."

"well thanks anyway, i'm going to go now."

"Izzy, talk to him please."

"whatever." I went back to my sisters room. I didn't want to talk to Embry yet, and I didn't appreciate dr Cullen trying to tell me what to do. I spent some time with my sister who was all hyped up on pain medication. When mum left I stayed to have a quality girl bitch session.

"so what have you been up to lately?" she asked as soon as mum had closed the door.

"not much ae."

"oh really? No late nights out with Embry?"

"no. I'm not really with him anymore."

"oh my god! What happened?"

"he told me some stuff, and it freaked me out a little."

"what do you mean freaked you out?"

"well … i'm kinda scared of him." I whispered it hoping like hell she wouldn't hear me.

"your afraid of him? How the fuck did that happen? I mean he absolutely dotes on you."

"I know but I cant just ignore what he told me. I mean it's a part of who he is, and he cant change it."

"what did he do?"

"i… cant tell you. i'm sorry."

"go talk to him."

"no I don't want to talk to him."

"why not?"

"because I don't okay!"

"Izzy, don't shout at me or I will get up and smack you! go talk to him now!"

"i'm leaving, and i'm not going to talk to him." I stood up, grabbed my stuff and stormed out.

_Knock knock_

"come in!" I yelled at the door as I was making my bed.

"Izzy." I hadn't heard Embry walk up so he was standing right behind me. I jumped violently and fell over.

"shit, don't do that."

"sorry."

"what're you doing here?"

"I missed you, I needed to see you."

"um… sure." I went back to cleaning my room.

"Izzy, please talk to me. I cant take the silence. I'm going insane over here."

"what do you want to talk about?"

"you. I need to know how you feel about the… the thing."

"well… i'm confused. And scared."

"your scared? Of what?"

"you." I mumbled with my head down.

"Aww babe, don't be scared of me. I wont ever hurt you. I swear." He rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. He was so warm. I missed his big muscled arms around me. I stayed there for a minute before gently pushing him away.

"Embry, I cant, i'm sorry."

"what will it take for you to trust me again?"

"I don't know if I can." He looked so hurt. He sat down on the end of my bed and put his head in his hands. He started sobbing. "Embry, don't cry. I'm sorry." He continued crying. I sat down next to him. "Embry, please don't cry okay. Stop… for me?" he wiped his eyes and looked at the floor. We sat like that for a few minutes saying nothing. He stood up, grabbed my hand and started pulling me outside.

"Embry, where are you taking me?"

"i'm going to prove to you that there is no reason to be afraid." I just went along with it. I was kind of curious to see how this turned out.

"i'm taking you to Kiara's I think it would be good to have her there with you, for moral support." I knew Collin had imprinted on her, but I didn't know that she knew they were all big wolves. When we got there her door opened and Kiara ran at me.

"oh my god Izzy! You forgave him this is great!"

"Kiara, slow down."

"yeah Kiara, she hasn't forgiven me... yet. She thinks I will hurt her."

"what he couldn't hurt you, he loves you!"

"so i'm just expected to take his word for it. i'm sorry, I wont listen to shit that could hurt me. Kiara you know very well that I don't trust what people say to me unless I have proof. Not again, I wont let myself get hurt like last time."

"Aww, i'm sorry Izzy. I forgot about that. I understand."

"um… I don't."

"never mind Embry. You had something to show me?"

"oh right. Kiara can you stay with Izzy while I phase? I want to prove to her that there is nothing to be scared of."

"sure come out when your ready."

"why does he have to leave to phase?" I asked Kiara as Embry was walking away towards the woods.

"oh… um… if they want to keep their… clothes they have to take them off before they phase."

"oh." I blushed as did Kiara, I looked at the ground trying to hide it.

I felt a tug on my arm, I looked at Kiara. She pointed to the edge of the woods. I took a deep breath looked up and saw a giant grey wolf that had black specks. It was looking at me intensely, slowly walking forward and staying low to the ground.

"Embry?" I breathed and the wolf nodded. I took a step further with my hand stretched out. I edged closer as it looked at me with its big chocolate brown eyes … Embry's eyes. I touched the fur behind his ear. He was hot. I ran my fingers through the wolf's thick fur. It leaned its head into my hand and I let out a breathy chuckle. The wolf stared into my eyes.

"can you go change… back to human?" the wolf nodded slightly then got up and started running. A few seconds later Embry was coming out of the woods doing his fly up and a shirt in his hand. I ran at him. I didn't want to be angry. I jumped and he caught me. I crushed my lips to his. He was surprised at first but responded well.

"Embry, i'm so sorry, I don't want to fight anymore. I love you, i'm sorry I never believed you."

"its okay baby, i'm sure you had your reason's. all that matters is that we can be together again." he carried me back over to where Kiara was standing rather awkwardly.

"I'll leave you two alone." She hurried back into her house as Embry kissed me again. he put me on the ground by his car and pushed my hair behind my ear. I smiled up at him.

"Embry, i'm so-" I was silenced by his lips against mine, he pushed himself against me so I was between him and the car. He tangled his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss. I shivered when I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I parted my lips allowing him entrance. As he was flicking his tongue against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so I was almost the same height as him and I was about a foot off the ground. His gorgeous body holding me up.

"what do you want to do tonight?" he asked against my lips.

"I don't care. As long as i'm with you."

"my place?"

"sure." He gave me one last kiss and pulled away. I dropped to the ground and climbed in the passenger seat. He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"who are you calling?"

"Seth. Oh hey man, i've got situation three. Yupp." I held out my hand for the phone. "hold on a second Izzy wants to talk to you."

"hello?"

"hey Seth, its Izzy. Just wanted to let you know, you and Quil are going to have to get lost for the night. I dont want to scar you for life while me and Embry are having… fun."

"got it."

"were about five minutes away. i'm hoping for your sake that you are gone by then." I hung up and Embry was laughing.

"what?" he put one of his hands on my thigh. "I was just being honest."

"I know love, you didn't need to be though, he was already leaving. That's what situation three is. It means 'get the fuck out or I will kill you'"

"oh. Never mind then." He laughed again as we pulled up to his house. Seth came out the front door, saw us then took off running. We both laughed hysterically as he led me inside.

"do you want some dinner or anything?"

"no, I want you." his eyes widened and he joined me on the couch. I pulled him on top of me.


	13. 12 Time

_I want to spend forever in your arms..._

_I want to be safe and protected from all the worlds harm... _

_I want to be happy and laugh with my friends..._

_And I never want this feeling to end..._

_**Embry**_

She pulled me on top of her, and I captured her mouth in a kiss. She was rubbing her hands all over my chest and stomach. I realized I wasn't wearing a top. My hands were on her hips. I slowly slid one of them up her side under her top. She gasped when she felt my hands on her bare stomach. I smiled and kept going. I stopped when I felt the bottom of her bra. She pulled back from me and started trying to take her top off. I helped and chucked it backwards over my head. She pulled me back down on top of her and kissed me. I sucked on her bottom lip gently and she moaned. Her arms were around my neck and she was pulling me closer to her. I kissed down her jaw and collarbone, she moaned and shivered against me. It made me happy that I could have that effect on her. I kissed lower and lower until I was kissing the top of her breast. I slipped my hands under her back and reached for the clasp of her bra. She arched her back making it easier for me. I pulled it off her as soon as I could and grabbed her soft breast in my hand kneading it slightly as I kissed her on the lips again. she moaned and grinded her hips against me. She bit my bottom lip and pulled. It was so hot. Her hands slid lower on my stomach and paused for a moment when she reached the hem of my jeans. I kissed down her neck before pulling her hard nipple gently into my mouth. She griped me through my jeans and we both moaned. I flicked her nipple with my tongue and squeezed gently with the other.

"oh god Embry. Take your pants off."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." I whispered sending another wave of chills through her.

"I don't care. I need you Embry please." I loved it when she begged. I stood up and took her pants off before I did my own.

"so selfish." She laughed and pulled me back on top of her. she rolled and I fell on the floor with her on top of me. She sat up so she was straddling me and there was only her very thin panties separating us. She rocked her hips.

"babe… as much as I love this you have to stop for a minute."

"w-why?" she looked hurt.

"babe, no. its just the floor isn't very comfortable, and I don't want our first time to be on my living room floor where all my mates hang out."

"oh fair enough." She jumped up and started running away. she barely made it to the hall when I caught up and literally swept her off her feet. I ran with her to my bedroom, her laughing all the way. I put her down gently on the bed and hovered over her. she pushed me to the side and climbed on top. She was still wearing her panties.

"you don't mind if I rip these do you?"

"actually yes sorry. Il just take them off for you." she stood up and took them off. The sight of it made me even more excited. My dick was so hard it hurt, I needed to be inside her.

"how bad do you want me baby?" she whispered teasing me.

"oh god, I need you. I want and need you."

"good." she grabbed my dick in her hand and stroked it gently. I groaned loudly, not being able to hold it in. she smiled hugely. She raised her self slightly and positioned me at her entrance. I could feel the heat coming from there and it drove me crazy. She lowered herself slowly taking in my whole length the first time. She let her head fall backward as I placed my hands on her hips and started thrusting into her. She bent down and kissed me as we moved to the quick pace she had set. We had been going at it for a while when I felt myself getting closer.

"baby, cum for me I don't know how long I can hold on. I waited for you for so long."

She moaned again and I felt her clench around me as we both came at the same time. She collapsed in a heap on top of me, and I loved it. her breathing sounded labored. I hugged her tightly and moved so that we were laying on our sides.

"I love you so much babe. That was amazing, best I ever had." She whispered quietly in my ear.

"I love you too Izzy, more than you could ever know." Her breathing became even and she went to sleep with fluttering eyelids.

_**Izzy**_

I woke up sweating profusely. It was gross. I got up to go get a drink of water.

"you might want to put some clothes on before you go out there. I don't live alone." I blushed and looked around at Embry lying there propped up on one elbow. I put my panties and one of his shirts on. It smelt like him, all woodsy and musky. I had just finished my drink when a set of big warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"hey." I said smiling and turning to Embry so I could put my arms around his neck.

"hey, did you sleep alright?"

"yeah, you?"

"great." He pressed his lips softly to mine. He pulled back slightly so that our lips were grazing. I pulled him back down to me as I wasn't ready for him to stop kissing me.

The kiss was so sweet it made my head spin. Some one cleared their throat. Ellie was standing in the door leaning against Seth slightly.

"Ellie! Oh my god your out of the hospital!" I ran at her and hugged her gently.

"hey **little** sis, I wanted to come see you and Sara said you would be here. Seth here was kind enough to give me a ride."

"cool, but why did you want to come see me?"

"because you're my sister, and we have much to discuss." Her eyes flicked over to Embry and he laughed.

"i'm …just going to go get changed." I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and scrambled to put my clothes on. I was out the door giving Embry a quick kiss on the way past and waiting in Seth's car impatiently for him to come out with her. I wanted to avoid any awkward conversations for as long as I could.

"okay, what happened?" Izzy got in the passenger seat with the help of Seth and started interrogating me as soon as possible.

"nothing." Seth started laughing and I glared at him. When we got home we put in series three of Outrageous Fortune and watched that till mom came home and told me off for not doing the dishes.

_**5 months later.**_

"we're what?"

"we're moving."

"um where?" I didn't want to know unless she said we were moving within a five mile radius.

"home." what?

"h-home?" I stuttered hoping to god that she wasn't going to say-

"New Zealand, we're going home. Aren't you happy?" I stumbled backwards out the door and ran as fast as I could to the one place I knew I could always go.

Embry's.

We had been dating for almost a year with no problems except for the occasional little tiff; which we always made up for within an hour.

I burst through the door and ran through his house looking for him. He wasn't there.

I ran outside again to see him coming out of the woods doing his pants up.

"Izzy?" I ran straight at him and jumped into his arms, tears streaming down my face. "Izzy, what's wrong? Your scaring me." I shook my head against his shoulder; I didn't want to talk. I wanted to hold him as tight as I could before I was forced to let go by the people who call themselves my parents. I hated them, no I didn't hate them, I hated that they were making me leave the place I loved. Embry carried me inside and sat me on his lap.

_Ring ring._

"hello… Ellie, what's going on? ... yeah she's here. Ellie what the fuck is going on? ... what do you mean you cant tell me? …yeah okay, goodbye." My sister called him?

"Izzy, what's going on? You need to talk to me."

"w-we're m-m-moving!" I cried and threw myself into his chest again.

"okay then, were are you moving to?"

"home."

"i'm confused." I sat up and tried to make my voice as clear as possible.

"they want to make me move home… to New Zealand."

"holy shit." he jumped up and ran out of the house shaking. I tried to run after him but ran into Jared.

"Izzy what's wrong?"

"I got to find him Jared. He's angry. I made him angry." I tried to push past him, but he grabbed me around the middle and virtually carried me inside.

"Izzy, you cant go after him. You have to wait till he calms down and comes back himself."

"WHY?" I dropped to the floor hating that I had made him angry.

"because you could get hurt, and he would never forgive himself if he hurt you."

"h-he would never hurt me. Would he?"

"he might not be able to help it. if he phases with you close to him you could be badly hurt maybe even killed."

"really?"

"yeah that's how Emily got her scars. Sam regrets it everyday, he hates himself and he cant do anything to make it right."

"Sam? Did that to Emily?"

"yes, and don't get me wrong he's not a bad guy, it was a mistake, one he cant take back." I sat there in silence. I knew that they turned into giant wolves, but I thought they were 'the protectors' or something like that. I didn't think that they could accidentally hurt someone.

Just over a month and a half ago Embry had told me what they 'protected' us from. It scared me at first then I met Nessie and the rest of the Cullen's. I actually really like them… well as much as you can like vamps. I waited with Jared till Embry came home.

"Embry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, i'm so sorry baby."

"Izzy, its fine. Its not your fault, i'm sorry I got angry… oh and Jared … thanks for looking after her and making sure she didn't come after me."

"its no problem bro. Kim and me, we'll always be there for you, both of you." Jared walked out with a little wave. I was still clinging to Embry with all my might.

"so… when do you go?"

"a month and a half."

"we still have time, we'll hang out everyday till then."

"come with me." I asked looking at him. Oh god I hoped he would, I couldn't stand being away from him.

"babe… i-I cant, i'm sorry. I have responsibilities here, I have the pack. If I could just pack up and leave with you I would, but it's not that easy." I nodded and stepped away from him. Hoping that he couldn't see on my face that my heart was breaking into several hundred little pieces. He sat on the loveseat and pulled me into his lap. He held me while I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I got him to promise me that he would ask Sam for some time off so he could help us move.

"as in come to New Zealand with you?" he asked wide eyed when I suggested it.

"well… yeah who else would I get to carry all the heavy boxes. And I want you to meet the rest of my family. That's if you wanted to of course, I understand if you don't, it was just a suggestion."

"babe, I'd love to come… but I got to ask Sam first okay, so don't get your hopes up."

"yay I love you! oh my god you could meet Anna! She's so awesome, you are going to love her."

"of course, I love anyone you love."

"that's a bit weird you know."  
"how?"

"that would mean you have to love … my mom and step dad and brothers?"

"oh right, maybe not then." I shook my head and laughed. I hoped he would come just so I could spend another week or two with him.

"can I use your computer?"

"yeah course its just over there." he pointed to a laptop that was much flasher than my brick. This one had a webcam built in, unlike mine where you had to stick one on the top with sticky tape. I pulled out the web cam and managed to get Anna online.

"Anna. Hi, how are you?"

"Izzy hey! I'm good, how are you?"

"i'm not too bad I have some good news and some bad news though."

"oh my god what happened?"

"well the bad news is, were moving again and I have to leave my perfect boyfriend behind."

"that's what you said when you moved away from Seattle. Wait you have a new boyfriend?"

"yeah, and we don't talk about Seattle okay. By the way Nathan AND Eric are here."

"BOTH of them? are you with one of them again?" Embry growled behind me.

"no Anna I am not with one of them. and yes they are both here. They are actually sort of an… adoptive family to my current boyfriend."

"well fill me in on the deet's."

"well, his name is Embry he about to turn twenty, and he is the most amazing person i've ever met." She raised her eyebrows at me. "except you of course." This time it was Embry who cleared his throat. I glared at him.

"Is he there?"

"yupp, do you want to meet him … kind of?"

"dude… of course I do!"

"Embry, come here. Embry this is Anna, Anna this is Embry."

"hi Anna. I'm Iz's boyfriend." He waved and smiled at her while looking at the table top.

"oh my god he's too cute! Damn girl, why do you get all the luck?" typical Anna complaining about everything.

"i'm sorry Anna, I just cant help it if everybody thinks i'm charming and wants to get to know me."

"it's really not her fault. She's born with it." interjected Embry.

"hehe you sound like a maybelline ad." And cue Anna insulting my boyfriend!

I pushed Embry out of the way so I could continue talking to my bestie.

"so… you never told me the good news?"

"oh didn't i? you'll like this …"

"hurry up and tell me, I haven't got all day!"

"yeah you do! Anyway you know how I said we're moving?"

"hey I do things during the day… occasionally. And how does the bad news have anything to do with the good news?"

"well we are moving to …"

"yeah…"

"a little place called…"

"HURRY UP BITCH!!"

"Christchurch, New Zealand!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO WAY, YOU CANT BE SERIOUS! THIS IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"whoa guys what's with the yelling?"

"sorry guys, just talking to my friend from NZ."

"who's that Izzy? Have you got more than one boy toy? Come on let me meet them."

"no I don't have more than one 'boy toy' Anna. And its only Seth, Paul, Quil, Rachael, Jared and Kim."

"well introduce me to them."

"guys can you come over here a minute, this idiotic bitch I call my best friend wants me to introduce you guys."

"i'm keen! I'm always keen. Me first."

"okay Seth hurry up."

"hi i'm Seth."

"Izzy?"

"what Anna?"

"can I come up and meet all these people." I cracked up laughing, in the actual words going through her head, 'these guys are hot! I want to come get a piece of them. Save some for me!'

"okay Anna, this is Quil, Rachael, Jared and Kim."

"hi guys i'm Anna. Izzy's totally awesome best mate, with whom she can't live without."

"Anna, shut up! Oh and that's Paul by the way."

"oh hell, i'm coming up there! I got to get a piece of him. He is hot!"

"he is also my fiancé." Rachael pushed in angrily.

"oh sorry man! Didn't know."

"Anna, once again shut up."

"schwer wiederum , könnt ich bewegen runter, derjenige Typen bist heiß. und ich Wette Sie sind groß in Beet!"

"no!"

"um… what did she say?"

"oh sorry Embry, its German."

"um … what did she say in English?"

"she said 'seriously though, can i move down there, those guys are hot. and i bet they are great in bed.'" There was an uproar of laughter from behind me and a groan from Anna as she turned her computer off effectively losing all contact from me. Embry was chuckling as he came and sat on the edge of the computer table.

"yeah well you can tell her how good Embry is in bed." Quil said with a stupid smile on his face. I felt my face drop.

"what?"

"well its no secret. You personally told us you were going to. Now every time you're here I have to make sure I have my headphones in, up on full. Of course with the stupid wolf sense's I can still hear everything. Plus it doesn't help that Embry has let his mind slip once or twice." I turned on Embry.

"you what?" he had told me about the whole pack mind thing. But I though they could just have a normal conversation with the others, I didn't know they could hear each others thoughts.

"I told you about the pack mind didn't i?"

"yes you did, but you promised me you would never think about that while you were phased."

"oh shit… my bad. Hey, I didn't know you spoke German?" He made puppy dog eyes, which he knows I can't stay mad at him when he makes that face.

* * *

**A/n: I don't speak German I translated it online, so if you do speak German and its wrong, sorry. Reviews would make my day… (:**

**Jess xO**


	14. 13 Travel

_Love doesn't walk away..._

_People do... _

Embry

I cant believe she's moving. The last month and a half went so fast. I was currently helping carrying all her boxes of books down the stairs. She was leaving tomorrow. I was going with her but I could only spend a week there, before I had to come home and take over for Paul.

"babe, can you carry this one too its heavy."

"yeah sure, I'll just take this one down first."

"isn't that more work for you though? Why don't you just take both of them down now, I know you can carry them both."

"of course I can but I don't want your parents figuring out that i'm not exactly human."

"oh right. Sorry." She looked hot walking around in a pair of shorts and a singlet top, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She labeled a few more boxes before I realized that I was staring. I took the box downstairs and loaded it into the truck. I went back upstairs to see Izzy staring a t a photo album. As I watched her a single tear rolled down her cheek. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side. Just as I had expected she was looking at photos of her time here. There were three photos on the page; one of her and her friends form forks high, one of the whole pack in la push imprints and all, and one of her and me.

"i'm going to miss everyone so much."

"I know babe, I know. But cheer up, its not like your never going to speak to them again. your coming up for Jared and Kim's wedding and Christmas remember."

"yeah, but its going to be so weird not seeing everyone almost every day. Not seeing you every day."

"you can see me on web chat, and we'll talk all the time okay, it'll be fine." I didn't tell her that it was going to kill me having to watch her leave.

"yeah but who will I call if I get cold?" I laughed

"invest in a blanket."

"I don't want a blanket, I want you." she climbed into my lap and tangled her fingers in my shaggy hair. I wrapped my arms securely around her waist, so that she wouldn't be able to move away.

"hmmm, I'll just have to fly halfway across the world to climb into bed with you so you can sleep then."

"who said I wanted to sleep?" she raised one eyebrow at me.

"hmmm, well…" I kissed her gently. "I suppose (kiss) that could (kiss) work too." Another kiss.

"ugh I hate you!"

"what did I do?"

"you're teasing me!" she pouted so I kissed her again, this time when I went to pull back she came with me, determined not to break the kiss. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip. She shivered and opened her mouth slightly. i flicked her tongue with my own and she responded passionately.

"cough, cough." She pulled back and turned to glare at Seth. "sorry guys. Izzy you mom said lunch is ready. Oh and she said thanks very much for all your help making it."

"but I didn't help?"

"yeah I think she was trying to be sarcastic, but it didn't work out too well."

"typical mom. Well come on wolf boy, i'm sure i'm not the only one who's hungry." I let her go and she jumped up and ran down the stairs. I punched Seth in the arm.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"interrupting."

"I said I was sorry."

"sure sure." Izzy was already waiting with a big plate of food for me. I smiled and sat down on the grass with her and Jared, who was holding a crying Kim. Kim was not taking Izzy moving well. Over the first seven months Izzy and I were together, her and Kim got really close.

"Kim stop crying! i'm going to see you again in just over a month."

"but who's going to come shopping with me when I need to get away from Jared?"

"hey!"

"take Emily."

"I cant she has Christy."

"take Rachael?"

"but she is always with Paul."

"go by yourself then!"

"but I wont have anyone to bitch to about all the annoying things Jared does!"

"What annoying things?"

"Jared shut up. I'm trying to say goodbye to one of my best friends."

"sorry honey."

"Kim, calm down. You can save it all up and tell me all about it when I come back for your wedding."

"i'm going to write it down and you cant go anywhere until i've bitched about all of it."

"sounds fun." Kim finally smiled and started eating.

"ugh Jared, why didn't you get me two tomatoes." She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out.

"Kim, i'm still here!"

"well, yeah but I wont have time to talk to you alone before you leave." Poor Jared looked so confused.

"come on Embry. There is still some packing to do in my room."

"do you want some help?" silly Seth, so naïve.

"uh Seth … this is … special packing for just me and Embry."

"oh well just give us a yell if you need any help." We all started laughing.

"what? What did I say?"

"it means they are going to go have some special adult time Seth." Kiara whispered into his ear. Of course all the wolves heard her and laughed harder. Seth went bright red and looked at the ground. I picked Izzy up and ran inside with her, earning a few shouts and whoops from the guy's. she laughed as I ran upstairs with her at an inhuman speed. As soon as we got to her room she locked the door and ripped my shirt off me.

"well, well, well aren't we impatient."

"just shut up and kiss me, you big wolf man." I complied, by crushing her to my chest.

"wake up! Izzy, get up we need to go to the airport. Oh and we need to go get Embry. Hurry up or I will get Stephen to knock this door down."

"I'M UP!" she screamed.

"guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in about half an hour." I gave her a kiss and jumped out the window. When I got to my house I found it wasn't empty like I had thought it was going to be. Kim and Jared were there as was Sam and Emily, Sara, Eric, Nathan, Collin, Brady, Seth, Quil and Kiara.

"hey Em take care of yourself over there ok, and call us as soon as you land." Emily was sniffling

"what if its in the middle of the night?"

"it doesn't matter someone will be up." Sam put in.

"this last month has gone so fast." Kim cried

"yeah I cant believe she's moving back to NZ. I'm going to miss her so much." Eric was looking really depressed. I couldn't help but growl. I went inside to get my back which Izzy had packed a few days ago. I was hoping to god that she didn't pack too much. I grabbed my back and went to wait in the lounge with the others. We all went outside when we heard a car pull up.

"uh hey guys. What are you all doing here?"

"we came to say goodbye." Kim said pulling her into a hug.

"what about the going away party we had, yesterday morning, lunch yesterday _and_ last night?"

"we wanted to see you again."

"not that i'm complaining or anything but its 4oclock in the morning." Se shook her head and went to hug everyone. I growled again when she hugged Eric and Nathan, they held on a little longer than necessary. Izzy grabbed my hand and we walked to the car in silence; she was crying again. She had stopped crying by the time we got on the plane. It was a long flight; 12 hours. Izzy didn't talk at all. She just sat there wrapped in my arms tracing patterns on my arm.

"I miss them already." She said sighing as we got on the plane in Sydney, Australia that would take us to Christchurch.

"I know you do, but you'll see them soon enough. Don't worry about it." the flight from Australia to Christchurch took 4 hours. When we got there a short blonde girl ran straight as Izzy and bowled her over. It was the first time I had seen Izzy laugh in three days.

"Izzy, I cant believe you're here! I missed you so much."

"hey Anna, I missed you too. Do you want to get off me now?"

"not really but the floor looks dirty so I will." The girl jumped up and hugged all the other members of Izzy's family as well. I pulled Izzy up.

"thanks, that's Anna by the way. My absolutely insane best friend." Anna came skipping over.

"so I take it you're Embry?"

"yupp, that's me. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake hers but she slapped it away and gave me a hug.

"wow you're hot!"

"your in Embry!" Stephan said to me.

"I meant temperature dick wad." Anna shot back. Wow, she really does speak her mind.

We got back to Izzy's house and I met the rest of her family. Including her older brother; Mark who didn't like me very much. Izzy fell asleep on the couch so I carried her to the room her mom pointed out as hers. I fell asleep on her floor because I didn't know where I would be staying.

"Embry, Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Izzy sitting on my stomach. "morning babe. You know, you didn't need to sleep on the floor. You could have jumped into the bed with me."

"and what would your parents say about that?"

"they would get over it. anyway, you have a call to make… to Emily." She continued when I didn't say anything.

"oh… right. You wanna pass me my cell phone please."

"here you go." I dialed Sam and Emily's place.

"hello."

"hey Sam, its Embry. Was just calling to let you know we got here alright."

"sweet. Emily was getting on everyone's nerves asking if they had heard from you."

"fair enough. Any … problems?"

"nah, everything's all good. no vamps here."

"cool, well I better let you go, Izzy says hi by the way."

"yeah, say hi to her from everyone and don't get angry and phase while you are over there."

"sure sure. Bye."

"so beautiful, what have we got planned for today?"

"well we are going to start unpacking the kitchen stuff. Then we are going to go grocery shopping. And after all that, I was thinking we could go to Lyttelton."

"wow so busy day then."

"yupp." She hopped up and went to go get dressed. We ended up walking through Lyttelton around 3oclock. We stopped in a dairy and got two of the biggest ice cream cones i've ever seen. We got back in Anna's car and went to Sumner beach. She took me into the little caves that are only there when the tide is out. We watched the sunset there. I was a little confused when both Anna squealed and ran off into the dark.

"her boyfriends here. She's going to go meet him and bring him over."

"okay then." I looked back out at the water. I heard people talking and looked over to see a group of about twenty people walking towards us.

"Izzy! Your back!" there were a few shouts Izzy got up. She went was about to give one guy a hug when another picked her up and spun around in circles with her.

"Dylan! Put me down!" if she wasn't laughing I would have gone over and kicked that guy's ass.

"not likely!"

"shit Dill, how much have you had to drink? I can smell it from here."

"oh you know, just the usual."

"oh so about half a bottle of vodka then?"

"yeah, round about." Wow, she really wasn't kidding when she said New Zealand teenagers liked to drink a lot.

"oh guy's and girls, this is my boyfriend Embry. He came all the way from Washington to help us move." I waved at a few people and blushed when a few people went 'Aww'.

"shit Izzy, you really know how to get around don't cha."

"shut up Ben." She punched some guy in the arm.

"no seriously though. You had what… six different boyfriends in America?"

"yeah, we'll leave it at six. Three in LA. Two in Seattle and just the one in La Push." Izzy came and sat down next to me again.

"you wanna a beer bro?"

"yeah, sure thanks."

"all goods. So where in the US are you from?"

"Washington."

"cool, have you met the president?"

"no."

"oh damn. So how did you manage to get with Izzy?"

"the usual way. I asked her out."

"ah yeah. Sweet. She's a cool girl Iz."

"she's amazing."

"yeah, great in bed too."

"what?"

"don't worry about it mate. It was just once and we were both really pissed. She always did say I was her best though." Calm, Embry, calm. I took a few deep breaths so I would stop shaking.

"yeah, well you've been overtaken."

"I find that hard to believe." Izzy was arguing with some dodgy looking guy. I went over to see what was going on.

"hey babe, what's up?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"nothing. I was just telling josh, that I don't do that shit anymore, and he kept bugging me."

"but you were my best customer!"

"josh. Shut. Up."

"er… customer?" I asked.

"its nothing don't worry about hun. C'mon lets go find Anna so we can go home."

"sure, sure."

"Anna! Anna! Anna where the fuck are you?"

"she's over there with Matt." Ben said as he was picking up another drink.

"damn. Nothing I need to cover my eyes for?"

"not yet. Looks like they're headed that way though."

"thanks Ben. Hey I'll see you around okay. Text me and we shall hang yeah?"

"yeah, I missed you." Izzy dragged me over to a mass on the ground that turned out to be two people not the one I was expecting. Iz ran over and pulled Anna off this guy.

"sorry Matt, we need to go now. Anna get up." Anna got up and staggered forward before falling over.

"Anna have you been drinking?"

"no." she started laughing.

"have you been smoking?"

"just a little."

"Anna" Izzy whined. She grabbed her keys off her and told me to carry her to the car. I put her in the backseat and Izzy got in the drivers.

"what's wrong with her?"

"she's just a little stoned. She'll be alright in the morning.


	15. 14 Goodbye

_Its only when he's gone,_

_You realize how much you needed him..._

Izzy

12 hours. That's all I had left with him before he went back to La Push. We were lying in bed and ignoring all his protests, watching the titanic.

"I hate this movie." He whined.

"no you don't. you've been mouthing the lines to it from the beginning."

"so… just because I know all the lines doesn't mean that I don't hate it."

"how many times have you seen it?"

"about… twenty."

"… and how many times have you watched it alone?"

"… about fifteen."

"so you love it. but you cant say that because it's not a 'manly' movie. Am I right?"

"little bit." I laughed and he squeezed my side's gently.

"well I think its sexy."

"the movie?"

"no… the fact that you love it but are too ashamed to admit it."

"well do you know what I think is sexy?"

"hmm… Kate Winslet?"

"nope… guess again." I moved so I was straddling him. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"O-M-G how did you know?" I snapped back so I could see his face.

"well that makes two of us."

"that's not good enough."

"oh really?"

"yes really." He pulled me forwards to kiss me ever so slightly.

"down boy!" he pulled away and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "your getting excited against my thigh."

"oh sorry." He blushed and looked away.

"Embry Call, are you blushing?"

"no." he answered a little too quickly.

"don't lie to me wolfy."

"wolfy?"

"what? I think its cute."

"no… defiantly not cute. And if you ever say that in front of the guys i'm going to have to-"

"what? Your going to… kill me? Hmm… eat me? I know… you're going to jump me?"

"definitely the last one."

"I like the sound of that. Don't you wolfy?" he flipped us over so fast I didn't know it had happened.

"don't call me that." He said menacingly.

"wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Oh did I say wolfy?" he growled and started laying hungry kisses all down my neck, collarbone and back up again.

"you were saying…"

"i'm sorry mister all mighty wolf, please don't kiss me again, I don't know if I would survive." I said putting on a really bad southern accent.

"that's better." He kissed me on the lips and I slipped my tongue out to meet his. He had a very bad case of wandering hands. He slid them down my sides and back up with his fingers hooked under the edge, pulling my top up. He ducked down and started kissing all over my flat (for once) stomach. I giggled when he kissed the skin at the top of my shorts.

"like that do you?"

"just a little." He pulled my top off me and started kissing all over my breasts before pulling one of my nipples into his mouth and biting It gently. I moaned **very** loudly and arched my back into him. He did the same on the other side, with very much the same reaction. He ran his hand up the inside of my leg and brushed his fingers lightly over my panties, I bucked again and I felt him smile against my skin.

"I like that. Very much." The door opened and someone threw a small box in that hit Embry in the head. I picked it up and laughed. Someone had thrown in a box of condoms.

I showed Embry and he laughed too before saying that he already had some. He came up and kissed me again. he had removed my shorts (Somehow I didn't notice). And was back to playing around with my breasts.

"Embry," I breathed "don't tease." He slid down removing my last layer as he went. He pulled my panties off my feet and used his hands to spread my legs. He leaned down and kissed my clit softly. I writhed and he held my hips still as he started to flick his tongue.

"oh god!" I pulled the sheets so tight I ripped them. He chuckled and entered me with his tongue. I used my feet to pull his boxers off, he slid off me and slipped on protection and was back in two seconds. He kissed me again and slowly pushed his hard length into me. We both groaned as he set a slow pace. I pushed back urging him to go faster. He complied and we both started sweating. I put my hands on either side of his face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked into my eyes and started going even faster. I felt my self climbing and he knew it. I was screaming his name as we both came and he collapsed on top of me. He rolled over and I rolled with him. I lay on top of him looking at his gorgeous features. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"what are you doing?"

"just looking."

"take a picture it'll last longer." He said sarcastically. I got my camera and snapped a picture before he could protest.

"got cha."

"I was joking."

"I know, but I wanted another picture of you, and you just gave me the perfect excuse to get one."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me against his chest.

"before I forget, I have a present for you."

"really?"

"yupp, do you want to pass me my wallet and ill give it to you." I slapped him. "oww, what was that for?"

"oh, I know that didn't hurt you. You're going to fucking pay me? Oh well, you're not the first person to call me a slapper." I jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes on.

"babe, wait. That's not what I meant. I'm not going to give you money. I put it in my wallet so I wouldn't loose it."

"what is it?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't care.

"come back to bed and you will find out." I climbed back in the bed and crossed my arms and legs. He chuckled and pulled something small and silver out of the wallet he had just gotten from his jeans. It was a ring. Shit! he was going to propose. I was **so** not ready for this. He must have read my expression, because he added, "i'm not proposing… yet. It's a promise ring."

"a promise ring?"

"yeah… you know, I promise I'll always be there for you. I wont go out and jump into bed with anyone else. I'll always be waiting, you just have to come get me." He smiled and put in my hand. It was small and silver with a blue oval stone in the middle and tiny silver swirls on each side.

"its beautiful. I love it Thankyou."

"its nothing really."

"how can it be nothing? I bet it cost a fortune."

"not a cent."

"did you steal it?"

"of course not! It was my great grandmothers."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that! It's a family air loom."

"you will be my family… one day. It suits you perfectly."

"what do you mean?"

"well its tiny and one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." I smiled and hugged him again. Anna came in with her hand over her eyes.

"um… guys. Mrs. Daniels' wants to talk to you both."

"okay, just give us a chance to get our clothes on."

"ugh… shut up Izzy!"

"hehe, that was fun." I got up and pulled Anna's hands from her face.

"I don't want to- oh, never mind. Wow, you have really hot abs!"

"I know right." I said, he really did have the hottest abs I've ever seen.

Embry pulled a shirt on and we went out to the living room to talk to my mother.

"kids, sit down a minute please." Uh-oh, she was going to say something completely embarrassing.

"spit it out mom."

"okay, okay. Well I just wanted to… to make sure you were… were…"

"we are mom." I knew what she was going to ask. We had had this conversation with all of my boyfriends since I was fourteen.

"oh thank god. I know you would Izzy. But I had to check. Don't want any little additions here yet." Embry made a small sound, which I took as he finally figured out what we were talking about.

"don't worry mom, we have about another seven months."

"what!" mom, Stephan, Ellie, Anna and Embry all yelled at the same time.

"kidding! Kidding! … I was just kidding."

"oh thank god." Mom sat back down clutching at her heart. Embry stayed standing; he looked a little… upset. Whoops guess I scared him off. Anna cracked up laughing and punched me in the arm, it wasn't light either.

"right so we are staying at Mike's tonight so you two can have the house to yourself. We'll be back at 3:30 he needs to be at the airport at 4, I suggest you be ready."

"mom, that only gives us eight hours."

"that's not my problem. Have a few quickies."

"MOM!!!!!"

"sorry, i'm leaving now." I pushed her out the door and went to sit by a very embarrassed looking Embry.

"sorry my mom's such a freak."

"no worries. If she wasn't a freak, then you wouldn't be either."

"Thanks…" I glared at him before putting some music on.

"fuck off!" I threw my arm up and hit someone.

"oww, get up Izzy." Anna.

"Fuck off!"

"babe, if you don't get up Embry will leave without saying goodbye."

"i'm up. What's the time?"

"its quarter to 3." I climbed out of bed and threw on some sweats and one of Embry's hoodie's, I mean it's not like he was going to need it. he came into the room dripping wearing just a towel. Damn it was hot. I can't believe I had to say goodbye to him. He held on to me as Anna drove us to the airport. When we got there and he was about to get on his plane I started crying. of course him being the good boyfriend came back to comfort me and he nearly missed his flight.

"there's a party on the beach tonight. Everyone's going, you in?" Anna asked me as she was driving home. she had offered to take us, and everyone was aware that she knows me better than my own family so they went along with it.

"yeah, sure, sure." I missed him already and it had been… 15 minutes. I so was not going to last until Kim's wedding to see him again.

"sweet, its going to be so awesome! Matt and Ben are both 18 now so they are buying all the booze. Josh is going to be there with the good stuff, and all our old friends from school are coming to see you. So in a way… it's a welcome back party! Yay, we going to get so trashed."

"is that all you think of?" I asked laughing.

"hell yeah!" I fell asleep in her car and I guess she didn't want to wake me because I woke up there at 11:30am. I rolled on out of the car (literally rolled!) and went to go get some food, to find Anna and Matt half naked on my couch. Lovely. I decided to go with a bagel so I drove down to coffee culture for a smoked chicken, cranberry and cream cheese bagel and a hot chocolate. When I got back Anna (now fully clothed and boyfriend long gone) insisted on giving me a makeover.

When we got to the party most of the people I knew before I left were already there and they attacked me with hugs. Some I had seen when I brought Embry to the beach, but there were a few new faces in there. Dylan had a huge radio plugged into his spare car battery so there was some very loud music playing. Before I knew it, I was drunk just as Anna had promised. I forgot all about missing Embry and concentrated on having a good time.

"someone turn the fucking phone off!" some random chick yelled.

"i'm getting there, hold on!" I picked up my phone and the caller id said that it was Sam and Emily's home number.

"hello."

"Izzy, its Embry."

"oh hey babe. How was your flight?"

"it was good until I got home and checked my emails." Uh-oh, Ben had his laptop here last night and had it hooked into some randoms wireless

"why's that?"

"you sent me an email, last night. It had a video attached."

"oh shit… what did it say?"

"i'm not too sure, it was just a whole bunch of letters."

"damn, sorry about that. It must suck to have that be the first email from your girlfriend that you get."

"yeah, but the video's worse."

"what happened in it?"

"you drunk half a bottle of vodka in one go, threw up, passed out, made out with a chick and smoked four cigarettes at once. Oh and did I mention you were sharing a joint with three other people too."

"Crap! I'm so sorry you had to see all that shit. its not fair on you. please don't be mad."

"i'm not mad. I'm concerned. I'm away from you for 24 hours and you slip back into your old habits."

"no! not all my old habits. Yes that was mentioned in the video too. Your habit to jump into bed with the first guy you see when your pissed."

"that's how I met Eric and Nath- never mind…"

"yes, well I better let you go I have patrol. I love you. please, please don't do anything stupid."

"I love you too. Bye." He hung up, I felt so bad. I couldn't remember a thing from last night.


	16. 15 I Missed You

_If only he knew the truth about her..._

_Would he still love her if he did...?_

Embry

I was waiting impatiently for Izzy's plane to land. No matter what shit she had pulled while she was away, I missed her like crazy.

"dude calm down, she'll be here in a second." Seth put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from bouncing. It didn't work.

"Embry!" Izzy came running at me from out of nowhere. She jumped and wrapped her legs around waist.

"Izzy, public place! Keep it pg." I recognized her friend Anna walking slowly behind her trying to push the big trolley full of suitcases.

"hey Anna. This is Seth by the way. Seth that's Anna. Well go help her with the trolley."

Seth gave a little wave and took the luggage from her no sweat. I carried Izzy out to the car as she blatantly refused to let go of me.

"what's all the suitcases for? Did you bring New Zealand back with you?"

"nah suitcases were slightly too small." Anna said opening the door for me as I had my hands full with Izzy.

"there presents for everyone." Izzy said after kissing me… again.

I held on to her tightly inhaling her scent. It was off. She didn't smell like she did before she left.

"I missed you so much Embry. You have no idea."

"I missed you too Izzy. So much."

"I missed you too Embry!"

"I missed you as well Anna."

"yuss." Anna did a fist pump in the front seat.

"are you okay Izzy? You look skinny."

"why thank you… actually you do too… Are you eating properly?" I wasn't going to tell her I hadn't so I said nothing. "Embry, when we get to your house i'm going to make you a mean feed."

"okay." She looked at me and I noticed that her perfect blue eyes don't sparkle anymore. They were dull, as if she hadn't used them for a while. She smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her. she smiled and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I heard a scream from outside the car and she was pulled away from me.

Kim had her in a hug and was yelling in her ear.

"Kim, i'm going to go deaf if you don't tone it down." Izzy laughed.

"oh sorry, i'm just so happy that you're here."

"hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Everyone was here to welcome Izzy home. she loved every minute of it, she was absolutely buzzing. Anna kept looking at her weird though… wasn't she her best friend? I thought that Anna would be happy as Izzy is.

"can I stay with you tonight I don't really feel like sleeping on a couch tonight."

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else." She hugged me and yawned. I noticed that she was starting to smell more like her old self. Maybe it was being here with a lot of people who loved her.

When I woke up in the morning she was gone. i threw some pants on and went into the lounge, I paused at the kitchen door because It sounded like Izzy and Anna were having one hell of a whispered fight…

"what'd you do with them Anna?"

"I took them."

"give them back. They're mine and I want them back."

"I cant its gone."

"you selfish bitch." Holy shit something big had happened.

"you said you would stop when you were with him again."

"I know… but you know how hard it is… I cant stop, I need it to get by." I had no idea what they were talking about. It was silent for a minute then Anna spoke.

"okay, we'll sort it but after the wedding you have to stop okay?"

"okay, and thanks, I know you care and I love you for it, but i'm still pissed." some music was turned on and I walked in.

"morning sweetie." Izzy came and gave me a kiss. She was wearing just my shirt which I thought I had lost ages ago, she must have taken it with her.

"morning… uh is that my shirt? The one I lost ages ago?"

"you never lost it… I took it. I needed something to sleep in. you hungry I made eggs."

"yeah thanks." She set down a huge plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me. Then she slammed a plate down for Anna.

"whoa, what's your beef Iz-myster?" Seth said walking in after just having come in from patrol. Anna stared at his chest with her mouth hanging open. I laughed and shoveled the rest of my food down.

"nothing, i'm just a little aggravated at the moment because a certain someone cant keep their opinions to themselves."

"uh-oh, what'd you say Embry." He punched me in the arm.

"not me, Anna." I said with my mouth full earning a slap from Izzy. "sorry." Another slap. I watched her cook Seth some food and do the dishes. As she went to put the frying pan up the shirt rid up a little so that you could see the bottom of her panties. It was so hot. I left my food sitting on the table threw her over my shoulder and ran to my room. She laughed Seth gagged and Anna sighed. I put her down on the bed and lay on top of her. she laughed and kissed me passionately.

* * *

"Izzy, get up."

"leave us alone Anna!"

"if you don't come out here now, it aint gonna to be pretty."

"well I can guarantee that you will be scarred for life if you come in."

"that's a risk i'm willing to take. Anyway, that Kim chick is going to be here soon, to do wedding stuff. She called while you guys were having extremely loud sex."

"real casual Anna." I reluctantly got up and put my jeans back on. Izzy pulled her shorts and a singlet on and went to open the door.

"I wish you would stop doing that."

"its not my fault you guys cant keep your hands off each other." I started laughing and Anna glared at me.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it leaving the girls to chat.

"hey dude." It was Collin and Brady.

"whoa, smells like sex in here." Brady said loudly.

"yeah they were at it for about forty five minutes. I had to leave." Seth said from the couch. Colin and Brady cracked up laughing and joined him. Anna and Izzy came out arguing again as there was another knock. I got up to go get it but Izzy pushed me to the ground and opened it to a bouncing Kim.

"lets go find me a wedding dress and you a brides maid dress and then we can have lunch and find shoes then you can come to the florist with me and help me pick out flowers this is going to be so much fun." Kim said in one hurried breath and finished panting. Izzy rolled her eyes at me and waved.

"cheer up dude, were here to keep you company." Seth said happily. I smacked him. "ow what was that for."

"because I felt like it." I shrugged and Anna, who had decided to stay started laughing. Brady gave up his seat so she could sit down. He smiled hugely and Collin raised his eyebrows.

"what?" Brady asked when he realized we were all looking at him.

"dude you got it bad." Seth said casually.

**A/n. sorry, short chapter I know. Writers block! But I couldn't think of what else to write and I didn't want to bore you. Hopefully next chapter will be back to normal length.**

**Jess xO**


	17. 16 The Wedding

_They told me to be the girl I used to be…_

_I told them she died a long time ago…_

_**Izzy**_

He caught my wrist and pulled me back against him. "where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go help Kim get ready. Maid of honor remember."

"tell Kim I hate her."

"why?"

Because I just got you back, and she's taking you away from me."

"Aww, don't worry about it honey, I'll be back later. I'm sure you will survive for a day." I pecked him on the cheek and ran out the door to where Anna was waiting.

When we got to Kim's parents she was jumping up and singing 'i'm getting married!'

"Kim, sit still. we need to do your hair."

"sorry i'm just so excited."

"and that's fair enough but you will get angry at us if your hair is a mess. I don't want to get the blame for something that is your fault."

"okay, okay." We got her hair and makeup done without any worries, now we just had to wait on the dress which Emily was bringing over. Emily hadn't been feeling too well lately so Rachael had taken over my bridesmaid duties, while I had been bumped up to maid of honor.

"thank god you're here Emily. She's driving me insane."

"glad to help. Now lets get this beautiful bride into her dress." Kim's dress was simple and elegant. It was an ivory halter neck dress that went half way down her thighs. it was a light silk and flowed off her curves beautifully. When she was ready she looked gorgeous.

"Jared's going to love it." she was admiring herself in the mirror.

"of course he will Kim. You look so beautiful. And sorry I had to drop the maid of honor role." Emily said smiling brightly at Kim. Kim rushed to Emily and pulled her into a tight hug.

"group hug time." Rachael yelled and we all surrounded her. The wolf girls plus Anna, altogether again.

"come on guys time to go." I said trying to make sure they got into the car. I did a quick visual to make sure Kim was still looking perfect. When I was satisfied I gave her a pair of flip flops to wear till we got to the beach. The wedding was beautiful, as soon as Kim got to the end of the isle Jared crushed her to him and started making out with her.

I had to go forward and break them up. At the reception Jared and Kim's first dance was funny, because Jared was obviously counting the beats and Kim was looking bored until she took the lead. I had to dance with Sam first (customary maid of honor, best man dance.) while Rachael was dancing with Paul. Sam seemed distracted as he was looking for someone behind me.

"its okay Sam, go to her."

"what?"

"go to Emily."

"I dont want to ditch you halfway through a dance."

"hey, she's your imprint. I don't mind anyway i'm sure Embry will pounce the second you let go."

"your probably right."

"no I am right. Its fine. Go find your wife."

"thanks." He kissed me on the cheek and went to find Emily. When I turned around I found Embry standing there with his hand stretched out. I smiled and grabbed his hand, he gently pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"you look … wow." I smiled against his chest.

"thanks."

"I hope our wedding will be alot like this."

"our wedding?" I had thought about several times, but I didn't know he had.

"yeah, I want it to be relaxed, small, family and close friends only."

"that sounds… perfect." We kept dancing until it was time for food. All the girls were left standing on the dance floor looking confused. All the wolf girls started laughing.

"Izzy?"

"Nessie?"

"yeah its me."

"oh my god hi! How are you?"

"i'm good. enjoying married life, hating Atlanta, you know."

"yeah, why did you have to move?"

"people were starting to notice that my family weren't ageing.

"Aww that sucks."

"yeah, but you moving sucks too."

"I know."

"Embry is awful without you. it hurt us to see him like that. He's so… lost."

"what do you mean he's awful without me?"

"well he wouldn't talk to anyone except you when you called, and he wouldn't eat. He wouldn't leave his house. On several occasions Jake and Quil had to go and drag him out of the house. It killed Jake to leave him like that. He was going to stay but my parents wouldn't let me stay with him." I was shocked. I knew it was bad for me, I had no idea he was the same though.

"Izzy, get some food. You're just skin and bones."

"Yeah thanks Nessie." I smiled weakly. I had thought that he looked skinnier when I got back.

"Here babe, I got you some food." Embry was all smiles when he gave me a plate loaded with everything.

"thanks." I said barely louder than a whisper. We sat down at a table and ate in silence, well I ate he inhaled.

"You have the last of this, i'm not very hungry."

"You've hardly touched it. What's wrong?"

"nothing."

"tell me, I know your lying."

"nothings wrong Embry just drop it okay." He stood up and dragged me out of the hall and outside. He stopped next to the wall crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"its nothing. Lets go back inside." I went to leave but Embry put his arm out to stop me.

"tell me what's going on?"

"just leave it alone Embry!" I shouted. My body didn't agree with the sudden rush of oxygen and the empty stomach. My head started spinning and I collapsed.

"Izzy, what's going on with you? are you alright? Tell me baby." He bent down in front of me and grabbed my face in his large warm hands. He looked worried.

"i'm sorry." I whispered.

"what for?"

"for leaving. Nessie told me what it was like for you. i'm sorry, I didn't know it would be so hard for you."

"that's what your worried about? Your worried about me?"

"of course. She told me you weren't eating, and that's huge for you. i'm sorry."

"don't apologize, its not your fault."

"it is. It is my fault, I put you through hell. Maybe I shouldn't come back next time. Maybe then you will get over me faster."

"no! don't say that! Don't you ever say that! I will never 'get over' you. you're my imprint and I love you. you wont have to come back, if you don't leave."

"I have to, I have to leave."

"Izzy, are you out here?" Anna yelled out the door.

"Anna? I'm over here."

"hey, what's going on? Kim wants to throw the bouquet, but she needs you there."

"i'm coming." I got up slowly and Anna was glaring at Embry. "don't Anna." I said to her as I passed. She was a very verbal person who spoke her mind. I didnt want her having a go at Embry.

"sorry Kim, I was just trying to sort some stuff out." Kim smiled at me, it wasn't a genuine smile, but she was trying. I slipped into the big group of girls talking excitedly. Kim threw the bouquet right into Rachael hands. I went out side to clear my head.

"hey Izzy." I looked around and Eric was sitting down next to me.

"hey Eric."

"how's New Zealand?"

"it sucks."

"really? Why?"

"cause Embry's not there."

"that's too bad. Are you okay?"

"yes. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"well if m going to be completely honest-no offense or anything- but you look like crap."

"thanks."

"i'm serious, i'm not the only one that's noticed either. Everyone's worried about you."

"why though?"

"because your family to us. We just want you to be happy. And its obvious your not. You need to take better care of yourself."

"what if I don't want to?" I whispered looking away from him. I knew he would hear me.

"what? You don't want to… look after yourself?" he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"what's the point?" I got up and walked away. I went back inside. I apologized to Kim and Jared about leaving early but I needed time to myself. I left s fast as I could so as not to alert Embry of me leaving. I walked along first beach and ended up at the cliffs that Embry had told me the pack used as a good place to go cliff diving. I sat on the edge just looking over at the water. I don't know how long I was there for, it must have been hours.

"Seth was right."

"what?"

"Seth told me you would be here."

"he did?"

"yeah, Embry thought you would be at some waterfall, but Seth said you would be here."

"yeah well, Seth's smarter than you would think." Anna sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, she gave it a light squeeze. We sat there like that for about another hour. We both heard Anna's stomach rumble and we cracked up laughing.

"bit hungry are you Anna?"

"just a little, you?"

"no i'm not hungry."

"are you ever?"

"no."

"Izzy, you cant do this to yourself, you need to eat. We have been here for a week and i've only seen you eat four meals. And they weren't even decent sized ones."

"what the fuck is everyone's problem! Why can't you all just leave me alone! I'll eat when I want to."

"Izzy, you dropped 20 pounds in a week! That's not healthy! Especially not since you were already tiny. Now tell me why the fuck you're not eating!"

"because I don't want to okay."

"no its not okay Iz! I hate seeing you like this."

"whatever Anna."

"no! don't 'whatever' me Izzy! I'm worried about you. I can't put up with your crap anymore, i'm tired of it." she was glaring at me, and her breath was fast and short. "look, I know you miss him while your at home. but you're here now, you don't need to miss him. And you did promise him you wouldn't do anything stupid. Getting drunk every day and not eating is classed as stupid. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep acting like this, and that is only going to hurt him." I gave her a sideways hug.

"I know. I need to sort my shit out. i'm sorry for being such a dick all the time. I need to stop being such a pussy."

"Aww, your not a dick **all** the time." I chuckled and let her go.

"c'mon, lets go home."

"well I'll go to Kiara's and you can go back to Embry's."

"nope you can stay in the spare room there tonight. I need you." I grabbed her hand and started heading towards the woods when a giant sandy wolf joined us. I nodded at Seth and patted his head. We walked back to the car. embry pounced on me when we got to his house. He pulled me into the tightest bear hug and held me there for a long time.

"i'm so glad your okay baby."

"Embry i'm fine. You can stop crushing me now."

"oh sorry. I dint mean to. Do you want something to drink? Or a jersey you look freezing."

"I'll just take a vodka and orange. And don't be light handed on the vodka." Anna flashed me her warning look but I shook it off. I just wanted to forget about things at the moment.

"here you go." Embry handed me a full glass and I drained it in one go.

"Thankyou baby." He gave me a strange look and sat down next t me. I leaned into his hest ad closed my eyes. It had been along day and I felt a little better now that I had had a drink. About five minutes later I got up and went to the 'bathroom' I was actually having a few mouth fulls of my hidden bottle of vodka.

"what are you doing?" I spun round to see Anna staring at me.

"nothing, i'm just having a little drink, is that not okay?"

"you were drinking from that bottle like there's no tomorrow."

"Anna, can you just leave me alone for awhile." I whispered to her.

"okay but let me have a drink of that too." I smiled and gave her the bottle. She carried it into the bathroom and started tipping it down the sink.

"Anna, what are you doing?!"

"hey, what's going on guys?" Embry appeared in the doorway and looked from me to Anna to me to the bottle. His face dropped. "Izzy, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"its nothing Embry. I need to talk to Anna." I tried pushing him out the door but he wouldn't move.

"Izzy, either you tell him or I will." Anna threatened as she out the empty bottle down.

"there's nothing to tell." I growled at her through my teeth.

"fine then. Embry, Izzy is an alcoholic and an anorexic." Embry looked shocked. He backed out of the room and sat down on the couch.

"Embry, are you okay?"

"why? Why would you do that to yourself?" I sat don on the floor in front of him.

"I didn't do it deliberately."

"you didn't deliberately become an anorexic?" he was shouting at me now and I hear everyone leave.

"no, I just never felt like eating! I understand that you felt the same, so you cant have a go at me!"

"I never became an anorexic!"

"i'm not an anorexic! I just don't eat a lot!" he jumped up and pulled a plate of food out of the fridge. He threw it down in front of me.

"eat it." he growled.

"no! i'm not hungry. I'll eat when I feel like it."

"Izzy, eat the god damn food!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"CAUSE I'LL GET FAT AND YOU WONT LOVE ME!" I clamped my hand over my mouth. I cant believe I just said that.

"oh my god. This is all my fault." I started walking towards him but he took a step backwards and put his hands out in front of him. "don't Izzy. I…I cant." I felt myself tearing up and gave up on trying to go near him.

"Embry listen to me, this is not your fault. Its not your fault i'm so fucked in the head. Don't blame yourself ever."

"how can I not? You're my imprint, i'm supposed to make sure your happy and healthy. You aren't either. I failed, I cant even keep my soul mate happy, i'm a pathetic excuse for a human being… well you know what I mean."

"Embry don't say that. You're a wonderful person. You haven't done anything wrong. And I am happy. Well I am now anyway. Now that i'm with you again."

"but I left you. I left you by yourself."

"I left you remember. I'm the one that moved over the other side of the world." I went and got my stuff from his room. I was going home day after next. I didn't want him to feel guilty about my screwed up ways. So I would give him space.

"i'm going to stay at Kiara's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I walked out the door. I changed my flight so that I could lave a day earlier. I didn't tell anyone except Anna and Kiara. I went to see Embry.

"hey Seth, is Embry there?"

"yeah. He's in his room."

"thanks. Um… could you give us some space for a while?"

"ugh… yeah sure." He grabbed his keys and left through the open door behind me. I knocked on Embry's bedroom door.

"hold on a minute." I waited. The door flew open a second later and Embry was just standing there in a pair of jeans. He had just gotten out of the shower and his shaggy hair was dripping down his chest. I got caught up in watching a bead of water make its way down his chest past his pecks and onto his abs. I snapped my head up and walked past him into the room.

"Embry we need to talk."

"okay… shoot."

"I think we should stop seeing each other." I said bluntly. Might as well get to the point.

"what?"

"please don't pretend you didn't hear me."

"but… why?"

"because its not fair on you. You shouldn't have to put up with my shit. And you most definitely should not have to wait for me to come to you. I have some issues I need to sort out, and I think it will work out better if I do it myself. I'm sorry. I wont come here again. say goodbye to Kim and everyone else for me." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I didn't look at his face. I knew he would be upset and angry. I told myself that this was for the best. I got in the rental car and drove straight to the airport. All my stuff was already in the boot. I shed a few tears, I still loved him. With all my heart, but I had to let him get over me.


	18. Gone

_Secrets..._

_There's always one you'll never share,_

_Not to a stranger or those who care._

_It eats you up but you keep to yourself,_

_Then you notice the empty bottles sitting on the shelf... _

Embry

She walked away, she didn't even look at me. It felt like my heart was breaking. She didn't love me, the imprint was faulty. I collapsed onto the floor and let the pain overtake me. My heart was being cut- no ripped out of my chest. I cried. I cried for so long before I decided that I had to go find her. I went to Kiara's."

"Kiara, is Izzy there? I need to speak to her." I looked past her to see if I could see my angel. She didn't say anything. "Kiara?"

"i'm sorry Embry. She's not here. She's gone."

"gone?"

"she went to the airport with Anna."

"airport." My eyes welled up again and I stormed into the house calling for her. she had to be here. She had to… I pushed into the room she had used as hers and found it empty. All her stuff gone, clean sheets. The only thing to indicate that she had ever been there was her very faint scent. Almost non existent. I sat down on the end of the bed and put my head in my hands.

"i'm sorry." Kiara whispered to me and rubbed my back with her small hand. She pulled me into her arms and cradled my head like a child. She rocked back and forth gently while I cried.

"what's going on?" Collin appeared in the doorway.

"Izzy's gone." Kiara told him quietly. Those two words were enough to send me into another fit of hysteria.

"Aww, shit. i'm so sorry man. I'll be back in a minute ki, I'll call Quil and Seth, he needs his best friends at the moment." When Jake left Seth stepped up and now its like he was always one of our best buds.

"take your time."

I had cried all I could by the time Quil and Seth got there. when they walked in I was sitting in the same spot, staring at the floor. I couldn't make my eyes focus everything was blurry. Quil sat down next to me. "i'm so sorry dude," He said.

"its not your fault. Its nobody's fault but mine."

"c'mon, lets get you home." Seth pulled me to my feet and put my arm around his shoulders. Quil did the same on the other side and they supported my weight as they carried me out of the house. They left me in my room. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep after shedding a few more tears. I stayed there for two days.

"knock, knock." Kim came in with a tray of food, "how are you feeling? I brought you some food. Don't want big wolf man going hungry now do we?"

"i'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"c'mon Embry, please just eat." She pushed the tray towards me and I gave up and started eating. "that's better."

"thanks Kim." I said through a mouth full of food.

"its no problem honey. If you ever need anything let me know okay? I'll always be here."

"i'm so lucky that Jared imp- has you." I couldn't say it, it hurt too much. She patted me on the back and left.

The curtains were pulled open.

"Fuck off." I mumbled into my pillow.

"nope, up you get. Today is a new day and we are going to make the most of it."

"leave me alone Kim."

"no, out you get." She sighed when I didn't move. "c'mon Embry. Its been two weeks." She pulled the sheets off me and pulled the pillow out from under my head.

"fine, fine i'm up." I yawned.

"good, no get your ass out of bed and go have a shower. There is a lunch thing at Sam and Emily's today and you are coming."

"I'll have a shower but I'm not going to the stupid lunch." I closed the bathroom door behind me and started getting undressed.

"your coming whether you like it or not. Don't make me have to come in there and drag you out." she shouted through the door.

"fine, I'll go. Can you leave me alone for two seconds!"

Kim dragged me forwards. "don't be a party pooper Em, look every ones here. It'll be fun." Everyone greeted me cheerfully and the guys gave me a smack on the back and all told me how great it was that I was here. I sat down in one of the chairs and didn't move for a few hours. A plate of food was held out for me.

"thanks." I told Emily, as she went to go eat her own. When all the girls had finished eating, Sam stood up and cleared his throat. "guys listen up for a minute okay." Everyone grew silent and turned to him. Emily stood next to him and grabbed his hand.

"we have a… little announcement to make."

"i'm pregnant again!" Emily squealed. I got up and gave her a hug.

"congratulations." I whispered in her ear.

"i'm so glad you came Embry. Thankyou."

"thank Kim. She's the one that pulled me out of bed. She actually threatened to come in and drag me here. Yeah, I was in the shower at the time." Emily laughed and Sam patted me on the back. The doorbell went off.

"I'll get it." Sam said and disappeared.

"let me in Sam." The new arrival said sounding a hell of a lot like Izzy.

"i'm sorry I cant," Sam replied to whoever it was, "Embry can you come here a minute please." I got up and went to go see what they wanted. I walked up to Sam and he moved to the side and gestured to the person in the doorway.

"i'm sorry. I had to see you again."

"Izzy." I whispered and she looked down. I pulled her gently into my arms and hugged her.

"i'm so sorry. I didn't want to come and hurt you more, but I couldn't stay away."

"don't worry about it. i'm glad you're here." I put my hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear with my thumb. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back and smiled at her. she smiled and reached up to kiss me again.

"Aww!" everyone had come to watch… well everyone except Kim. I started laughing and everyone moved forward to give Izzy a hug and welcome her back.

"how long are you here for?" I asked her when everything had settled down. She was sitting in my lap on the floor. I had my arms around her.

"forever. I'm not going home. my parents are sending all my stuff back over. I'm going to be living in Kiara's sleep out till I can find my on place."

"move in with me."

"I'd love to but, I don't want to rush things. Plus I still need to sort out my life, and it might be easier if I have my own space. I'm sorry."

"no, no, its all good. I understand. Just don't leave me again okay?" she smiled and kissed just behind my ear.

"i'm not going anywhere." She whispered and bit my earlobe gently. I held her tighter.

"good. what's up with you and Kim? Did you have a fight while you were gone or something?"

"no. I was wondering what was up with her. she hasn't said anything to me all night. She just keeps glaring."

"oh well. Wanna get out of here?"  
"sure. Come back to Kiara's place?"

"um… I was thinking somewhere we could be alone."

"yeah. I have the sleep out remember."

"… oh right. Lets go." She got up pulling and ran out the door. I said goodbye to everyone and ran after her.

Izzy.

I woke up cold and alone… I thought Embry was here last might? Great… a fuck and run. Just what I needed. I thought sarcastically then I heard the toilet flush. Embry walked in wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.

"oh morning babe." He came and sat next to me.

"well I was way off then." I muttered, more to myself than to him.

"what were you way off about?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"nothing really… I just thought you had left but you haven't so it doesn't matter."

"oh… I wouldn't leave. I'm not like that… well not anymore."

"Embry… did you have one night stands before me?"

"yeah… just a few." I laughed.

"well that makes two of us." He half smiled and looked me up and down. I realized I was naked and pulled the sheet up. He grabbed my hand to stop me.

"don't baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I feel uncomfortable with you eye raping me."

"sorry." He leaned over and kissed me.

"I have to go have a shower Em."

"go after i'm done with you." I got to the shower two hours later.

I knocked on the front door and looked at the ground. I counted to twenty. The door opened and I looked up. Sara was standing there staring at me with wide eyes. She squealed loudly and jumped on me nearly suffocating me with her hug.

"oh my god! You're back. When did this happen? How long are you here for?"

"for good. i'm not leaving again."

"this is great. I'm so happy. There's a party tonight at Baillie's do you want to come?"

"only if I can bring Embry."

"of course. Everyone is going to be so excited. We've all missed you so much." Sara and I hung out for most of the day as Embry was away dealing with pack stuff. I told Embry I would meet him there. I got all done up and drove Sara's car there. everyone there was happy to see me… well with the exception of Krystina, but I don't really class her as a person. I was well and truly drunk by the time Embry showed his face.

"hey baby." He said and gave me a kiss.

"hey honey bunch." I slurred as I kissed him back.

"had a bit to drink I see." He chuckled.

"maybe just a little." I answered lazily. I walked back to Steph with whom I was previously booty dancing with. I wasn't very good but I liked to pretend. I glanced over at Embry to see Krystina trying to chat him up. She was flicking her hair everywhere and twirling it between her fingers. She leaned toward him and said something quietly.

"oh no she fucking doesn't." I growled and walked over to where they were, Steph tried to stop me but failed miserably, but that was probably because she face planted.

"hey Krystina long time no see. Ouch, what happened to your nose? I bet your not happy with that." I said to her as I put my arm around Embry's waist.

"you broke it remember? And I had to get a nose job but they screwed it up. By the way, I still owe you for that." She punched me in the arm and Embry growled.

"ooh, ouch that was like totally the hardest someone has ever punched me in my life. I think I might die from the pain." I said mocking her, Embry started laughing and had to leave as he couldn't stop.

"ha-ha you freak. You are going to get what's coming to you."

"well… i'm waiting, but nothing appears to be happening." She smiled and pulled a baseball bat out from god only knows where.

"oh, so you've finally removed the stick that was up your ass. That's good, maybe now you wont be such a bitch." She took a swing but I caught the bat and pulled it out of her arms. She reached for my left arm but I caught it with my right forearm spun it round gripped her shoulder and pushed her onto the ground. She screamed as she went down. She grabbed my ankles and yanked. I came tumbling down on top of her. I bottled her and while she was dazed I grabbed a knife and straddled her.

"how do you like me know, you whore." I spat in her face and someone lifted me off her. they carried me outside and into the woods, they kept going and we ended up at Embry's house. He put me down on his bed and carefully took the knife from my clenched hand.

"Izzy, what the fuck was that? You tried to kill her. why would you do that?"

"because she's a bitch and I hate her."

"you have to tell me what she did, you have to let me in… look I know you don't like to talk about you're feelings and shit like that but, you need to tell me what happened so that we can sort it out."

"i…i…cant. If I do it means she wins."

"what do you mean 'she wins'"

"I don't know okay!" I shouted at him.

"Izzy, please tell me."

"fine, but you cant be an ass if I start crying, which I most likely will."

"never, I will be here for you no matter what." He took one of my hands in both of his and gave it a squeeze.

"okay, but you will probably think i'm being pathetic, but no one actually knows how much it hurt me."

"I promise I wont think your pathetic." He whispered to me.

"okay, it all started when I first moved here. I kept to myself only talking to Kiara, Sara and Steph, those two were the ones I became really good friends with in a short amount of time. And Kiara's my cousin of course so I already knew her." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I got a text from some random one day, and me being curious I texted them back and asked them who they were. At first it was all joking and stuff. They told me their name was Jesus." I laughed quietly remembering how I felt that day. "this was on my third day here. I eventually found out that his name was Matt. Matt Williams. He was so nice, for some reason I trusted him. I told him stuff about me that only Anna knew. He told me a few things about him and he told me he went to a school in Port Angeles. We chatted some more and he asked me out. I of course told him no. he asked why and I told him it was because I didn't know him and that we had only been texting for a few days. I also told that maybe if we hung out, and got to know each other for real maybe. He was so sweet about it, even though I felt guilty he just kept on being sweet and chatting with me." Embry was silent the whole time, he didn't say a word. He actually looked confused. I knew he was trying to figure out what happened and how it came back to Krystina.

"after a few more days of texting he started calling me 'babe' and 'hun' I liked it because nobody had called me that in a long time. Not even my boyfriends from past cities. He made me feel special, made me feel like there was some one out there who cared for me. At the time I was on anti depressants and I was going trough a lot of shit, so it felt good. I was even happy enough that I was able to stop taking them for a while. I found out that he knew Krystina and Samantha from school. I knew them and I told him so. That was how everyone found out about him. A few of my friends were concerned that I was talking to a guy I had never met. But they shut up when they realized that talking to him made me happy. They never said anything more on the matter." I felt like I was going to throw up.

"about three weeks after he first texted me, he stopped. I never heard from him again. I texted him once or twice but never got any reply. I even talked to Krystina about him afraid that something bad had happened but she told me not to worry about and that he lost his phone. I gave up. Everyone could see that I was not happy, and I was back on the medication." I wiped the tears away from my eyes as they spilled over. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself.

"about two days before you met me, I was talking to Nicole about it and she said something that didn't make sense. It was along the lines of 'i can see that your not fine i'm going to kill Krystina, she's so immature, I can understand why you are upset.' i asked her what's she was talking about and she said, 'Krystina, its so silly, the fact that she had to pretend to be someone she's not jut to talk shit about someone behind their back to make herself feel better.' All I could say was, 'it was Krystina? The whole **fucking** time?' she told me it was and I lost it." I broke down in front of him and started to cry. He rubbed his hand over my back. He doesn't get it. I had fallen in love with this guy. I had thought that for once somebody had actually loved me back. He was everything I wanted in a guy, he was sweet, kind and funny. This was one of my only 'kind of' relationship that I had had with a guy that wasn't based on looks… until Embry that is.

"I didn't go to school the next day and word got around that I knew. It hurt more to find out that absolutely, every single person I knew, friends included, knew from the very beginning that it was her, but they never did anything to stop it. I was taking extra meds but they weren't working, so I decided to do something to take my mind off of it. I tried to kill myself but it didn't work." I showed him the faint scars on my wrists that were from where I cut them. "I went to a party and got absolutely trashed. I don't know what happened after that but it succeeded in taking my mind off it. next thing I knew I was waking up in the most amazing guy's house. He is absolutely the most wonderful person I have ever met, and will ever meet, I love him so much… I love **you** so much Embry." I finished with a whisper. He looked up at me and smiled with tears in his eyes. I continued crying and he held me to his broad chest.

"she is so lucky that I am so committed to conserving human life, otherwise she would be dead for hurting my angel." He said quietly and I laughed. He rubbed patterns on my back with his fingers while I cried my self out. when I was done he gave me a soft kiss and pulled some blankets over me before I fell asleep snuggled into his warm side with his arms wrapped round me.

**A/n: I love the drama of this chapter, and the little fight scene is actually a dream I had a while back. Yes… I have recently come to the conclusion that I am a very violent person. Don't worry, I wont hurt you… if you review (: just kidding!**

**Managed to eat a whole king size block of chocolate while writing this (: **

**I would love to know what you think of Krystina's character, what she did, and how she treated Izzy. Let me know.**

**Jess xO**


	19. What The Hell Was That?

**A/n just wanted to do a quick shout out to ****lovably17, dude your awesome!**

_I love you today,_

_More than yesterday,_

_But not as much as tomorrow..._

Embry

She had just told me why she hated Krystina, it made me feel sick. How could someone be so cruel? I held Izzy close as she drifted off to sleep. I couldn't figure out why Krystina would want to do anything to Izzy, she was amazing… perfect. I had to make sure no one else could hurt her like that. She had obviously liked this 'guy' a lot. She was never going to be hurt like that again, I would make sure of it. I soon fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

I woke the next day and she was gone.

"Izzy?" I called… no answer. "Izzy!" I jumped out of the bed and out the door. She was sitting on the front steps of the small sleep out talking quietly into the phone. She smiled when she saw me. I sighed and sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Anna I have to go… yeah he is, how did you know?... okay I love you too, talk to you later. Bye." She hung up and gave me a brief hug. I kissed her softly.

"you didn't have to do that you know." I murmured against her lips.

"I know." She whispered back. We kissed again. only to be interrupted by the phone.

"leave it." I said to her as I put my hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. She pushed it away and climbed into my lap facing me. The phone eventually stopped ringing but started up again. I paused for two seconds and turned it off. We were lying on the ground in the same spot when Brady came over.

"Oi, break it up you two! Embry get your ass out into the woods now!" Woods… phase? Oh shit! I pushed Izzy off me gently.

"sorry babe," I whispered to her. "Brady, what's going on?"

"non-vege-vamps."

"how many?"

"three."

"shit why did nobody call me!"

"we did, but you didn't answer, and then you turned the phone off." Whoops, Sam is going to be mad. I phased and heard a bunch of different people throw a few choice swear words in my direction.

_Hey, hey, no need to be nasty now. _I thought as everyone's thoughts died down a little. This started another round of swearing until Sam told us to focus.

* * *

Izzy

I hoped he wouldn't get in shit for not answering his phone. Whatever was going on it had to be important. I decide to go see Emily as I had not talked to her properly since I left the first time, I wanted go see Kim but I had a feeling that she was still angry at me… I just didn't know why.

I knocked on the front door and it was opened a second later by a distressed looking Emily.

"hey, just thought I'd drop by, but it looks as if you are busy. I'll come back another time." I said quickly, she had little Claire and Rachael over.

"nonsense Iz, come in. make yourself at home."

"thanks Emily." Christy came waddling over to me so I picked her up and twirled her around. Rachael and Claire looked at me with sad eyes.

"uh… hi." I said nervously not liking the strange attention.

"hey." Rachael said quickly turning away. I sat down and took the cup of coffee Emily offered me.

"so how is the pregnancy going Emily?" just after Kim's wedding Emily found out that she was pregnant again, that's why she was sick and couldn't be maid of honor. She wasn't showing yet but I could tell she was excited. Sam and Emily wanted a boy this time.

"um… its good so far, baby is healthy and that's pretty much all we know."

"oh… how far along are you?"

"about 8 weeks. The doctor said I would probably start showing at 12 weeks. So I only have another month to enjoy being skinny." She pouted and sat down. I laughed loudly and so did Rachael.

"Aww well, you may be pregnant, but you'll always be beautiful Emily."

"thanks Izzy. You should have seen me before I had Christy. I swear the doctors thought I was having twins! I was so big. I hope i'm not that fat this time." We laughed and talked some more.

"so where's Kim tonight?" I asked looking around.

"um… she was busy with Jared." Rachael said looking away awkwardly.

"I thought there was some wo- emergency?" I said checking myself when I noticed that Claire was still in the room. Emily and Rachael looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"okay… i'm missing something. Can one of you please tell me what is going on?"

"well… Kim didn't want to come because you're here." Rachael said shuffling uncomfortably and Emily looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"um… why? What did I do?" I tried not to sound hurt, but I don't think it worked very well because Emily got up and gave me a big hug.

"you didn't do anything honey." She said to me, "Kim just didn't like seeing Embry so hurt when you left, she's his favorite wolf girl other than you. and he is her favorite wolf other than Jared and she loves him like he is her own flesh and blood. None of us liked seeing him hurt, but it was hardest on her. Also I think she is still a little upset that you didn't say goodbye to her before you left. I think she is also afraid that you will leave again"

I didnt know she felt that way. I had to go and apologize to her. I had never thought about how it would affect everyone else. She had every right to be mad, I had only thought about me and Embry. I was so selfish! I fought back the tears that were threatening to break free, and stood up slowly.

"don't cry Izzy! We love you don't be sad." Rachael cried out and ran over to hug me as well.

"i'm gong to go apologize to her. I cant believe I didn't think about everyone when I left!"

"its fine Izzy, really. You thought you were doing what was best for you and Embry. I'm not saying it was, but that is what your heart was telling you." Emily said sitting back down.

"i'm still going to go see her, I need things to be okay with us again."

I nodded and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before heading out to Jared and Kim's. I knocked on the front door and Kim opened it. the smile she was previously wearing fell from her face and she started to glare at me.

"what?" she snapped. I flinched at her coldness. I felt sad when I realized that this was the first time I had seen her since her wedding.

"hi Kim, um… can we talk?"

"sure." She stood in the door way. I guess she didn't want me going inside. I sighed.

"i'm so sorry Kim. I didn't think before I left. I wanted to give Embry a clean break so he would get over me faster. I swear I never meant to hurt him. I love him so much and I thought that I was doing the best thing I could for his sake. Turns out I was wrong." I looked up at her through wet eyelashes. She pursed her lips

"you **were** wrong." And with that she closed the door in my face. I was shocked. I stumbled backwards and into the rain. I kept walking, I completely ignored my car. I stumbled around letting the tears fall. I had just lost one of my closest friends. I sat down on the wet ground and tilted my head up. I let the rain wash my tears away as they silently kept coming. I loved the rain, because nobody could see me cry, they just thought it was more rain. I put my head in my hands and cried some more.

"Izzy, what are you doing out here? Embry's looking for you." Seth called to me. I didn't move I just kept crying. I heard him come over to me. "Izzy? Are you okay?" he pried my hands away from my face and looked at him. He looked sad and then he started shaking. "Izzy what happened? Did someone hurt you? who was it, i'm going to kill them." he growled through his teeth. I shook my head.

"no one hurt me Seth, i'm fine." I said hiccupping slightly.

"Izzy, your crying. who made you cry? What happened? You can tell me."

"can you take me to Embry please." I whispered. He helped me off the ground walked me back to his place. He supported my full weight the whole way there so all I had to do was lift my feet. When we were walking along the front path I heard the door bang open and something huge and warm ran at me and scooped me up. I inhaled and realized that it was Embry. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"don't ever do that to me again babe. I was so worried." Embry said to me and pulled back to look at me. He raised his hand to my face and stroked it gently, he rubbed underneath my eye with his forefinger and said, "you've been crying." I just hugged him again and lay my head on his shoulder. He carried me inside and sat down with me on his lap.

"Jesus christ, your freezing." He muttered and wrapped his big warm arms around me. I started crying again and he rocked me back and forth gently. I cried for a long time, and absolutely soaked his t-shirt as he held me. I started shaking afterwards and the tears eventually stopped. "what happened?" he asked quietly and Jake, Quil and Seth leaned in. I shook my head and stood up. "where are you going?" he asked as I slowly pushed his hands off me.

"to take a shower, i'm cold." I walked to the bathroom and I heard the guys start talking in hurried and rushed voices. i turned the hot water on full and climbed in. it burnt the numbness away as I stood under the powerful spray. I washed and conditioned my hair slowly, giving myself time to warm up. When I got out I wrapped myself in one of their huge fluffy white towels and remembered that I didn't have any clothes. There was a soft knock on the door and Emily was standing there with a set of fresh clean clothes for me.

"thanks." I mumbled and took them. I put on the warms sweats and t-shirt. I toweled my hair dry as best I could and went to go put my wet and dirty clothes in the wash. I decided to put some of the guys clothes on as well, I emptied the basket and padded out to the lounge.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me when I walked in. I sat on the end of the couch next to Emily and she pulled me into a hug. I leaned into her embrace and sighed. She held me while everyone talked in hushed voices. I fell asleep quickly and when I woke up it was dark, everyone had left and Embry was lifting me up gently. He put me down on his bed and pulled the blankets over me.

"don't leave me." I whispered when he headed in the direction of the door.

"oh sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

"please don't leave me." I repeated. He came and slid into the bed next to me. I snuggled into his arms and kissed his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me effectively engulfing me in his warmth. "I love you." I told him when he kissed my head.

"I love you too baby. No go to sleep, you must be exhausted." I sighed and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up and Embry was snoring softly next to me. He looked so peaceful. I stared at him for awhile not wanting to move, because I was so warm. I ran my hand gently along his cheek bones, over his lips and chin and down onto his chest. I cocked my head to one side and looked at the way his chest muscles contracted when I touched them. I looked up and saw him staring at me with a smirk on his gorgeous lips.

"having fun there?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"I was actually, but you ruined the moment." I gave him a jab in the side and only hurt my finger. He didn't even move!

"well, don't let me stop you." he said giving me a small kiss. I pulled myself up so I was level with him and kissed him again. he pulled away ever so slightly, our lips still grazing, and whispered "so… what happened yesterday?" I rolled over and away from him. I didn't want to think about how much Kim hated me, because whenever I though about that, I couldn't help but think of all the pain I caused Embry when I left. he moved closer to me so we were spooning and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed behind my ear.

"why wont you tell me?" he whispered in my ear leaving a trail of hot kisses down my neck.

"because I-" I trailed off as he nibbled at my neck lightly. I loved the feeling of his teeth on my skin.

"because why?"

"because I don't want to talk about it." I breathed.

"please?" oh god! He was pleading with me now.

"I had a big fight with Kim."

"and…?" he said quietly still kissing my skin.

"and she hates me now."

"what?!" he said loudly as he sat up.

"you heard me." I said looking down, feeling the tears coming back.

"i'm sorry Iz, don't cry. Just tell me what happened."

"I went to Emily's yesterday and I asked why Kim wasn't there with her and Rachael, and they told me it was because I was there. they told me it was because she hated seeing you so hurt when I left. I went around there to apologize for being an ass and she shut the door in my face."

"she what?!" he yelled. He was starting to shake now and I didn't want him to phase so I hurried over to i'm and put my hands on the sides of his face.

"Embry, calm down. Please baby, calm down… for me." His shaking slowed until it was only his hands. I kissed him on the head and he put his hands on my lower back.

"i'm sorry, I just got a little mad. How could se do that to you? I thought you guys were really close friends?"

"its not her fault Embry. Its mine, I left and now I have to put up with the consequences. And I thought we were close friends too, but I hurt someone she cares for a lot, and even though they may have forgiven me she hasn't. I can understand where she is coming from. I would probably do the same thing if it was the other way around."

"I have forgiven you so she should have too."

"you cant force her Embry. Hopefully she will come round. I just have to give it time." I looked down and let go of his face. he pulled my chin up and smiled.

"her loss. Have I told you how amazing you are?" he said giving me a quick kiss.

"no… no I don't believe you have." I giggled.

"well… you are the most amazing person I have, and will ever meet. I love you so much."

"Aww, I love you too honey bun."

"honey bun?" he raised an eyebrow.

"don't like it? would you prefer to go back to wolfie?"

"no I don't like honey bun and I don't like wolfie, although it is more manly than honey bun. How about… all mighty strong man?"

"hmm, not quite wolfie."

"ugh, I don't like wolfie…" he whined.

"well, your stuck with it until I can find a more suitable nickname."

"fine but I get to call you… sexy ass, until then."

"sexy ass? That is really degrading you know."

"sorry cutie pie." There was a loud rumble of thunder and I flinched into Embry. He laughed loudly.

"so your super sexy boyfriend is a vampire killing werewolf and your afraid of a little thunder?"

"ha ha ha, your so funny." I got out of bed and went to the toilet. Embry was pulling on some grey sweats when I walked in. he grabbed my hand and we went out to get some breakfast.

Seth was up and making huge breakfast burritos. He smiled and put two plates in front of us when we sat down.

"thanks Seth." Embry said taking a huge bite out of one of his three burritos. I looked at mine for a second before leaning back in my seat.

"sorry Izzy, do you want something else?" Seth asked looking sad.

"no thanks Seth, i'm not hungry that's all." He smiled and went back to making his own food. Embry was staring at me with a curious look on his face.

"what?" I snapped at him.

"why aren't you eating?"

"because i'm not hungry okay."

"eat something please." He asked quietly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth glance over at us and then pretend like we weren't there. he was trying not to interfere for which I was grateful.

"i'm not hungry." I hissed through my teeth.

"when was the last time you ate?" he asked me, his voice getting louder.

"not now Embry." I said as I got up and walked out. I got my clothes from the day before out of the dryer and locked myself in the bathroom. I took another shower and tried not to think about how mad Embry would be. He worried about me and my eating habits, but I really didn't care about my own health.


	20. Excited much

_Don't bother me with all your realities..._

_I'm happy where I am..._

Embry

Something soft was tickling my face, I brushed it away with one hand and tried to go back to sleep. After about 3 seconds the tickling was back. I sneezed and sat up. Izzy was sitting there with a feather desperately trying to stop herself from laughing. I glared at her and she just started laughing out loud.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was waking you up silly. Did you not like it?" she asked putting on her innocent voice.

"Not really."

"Well i'm sorry Ben!" she got of the end of the bed and flicked her hair over her shoulder before walking out of the room. I laughed and put some jeans on. I walked into the kitchen to see Izzy sitting there having a good old laugh with Eric. Eric was smirking at her as she stood up to put her cup in the dishwasher. When she bent down to place it in the bottom drawer I could have sworn he was staring at her perfect ass, and she wasn't wearing the most conservative clothes. In fact she was just wearing one of my shirts and her panties, nothing else. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but seeing as he is her ex I did. I walked up behind her effectively blocking Eric's view. When she stood up I put my arms around her and kissed her neck. She moaned slightly and said,

"Not right now Eric, Embry is in the other room." My vision burned red and I stepped away from her. I was shaking real bad. I scrunched my eyes together and put my closed fists to the side of my head, trying my hardest not to phase. I pushed myself back and further away from Izzy. I couldn't phase with her close. I pushed myself against the wall and sunk to the floor.

"Izzy…" Eric knew what I was going to say and he picked Izzy up around the middle and carried her out of the house. This made me even angrier. I burst out of my skin and then I was just a big grey wolf sitting in the kitchen, I squeezed out the door and ran straight into the woods, and straight past where Izzy and Eric were standing.

_Dude what happened? _Seth thought. I replayed him what Izzy had said to me and I could feel that he understood.

_Uh... Embry..._

_I know, I know, she didn't mean it like that, I just over reacted. It doesn't help that I know that he is her ex and that they had had sex before._

_Yeah, I can imagine that that wouldn't help. But seriously, you got to get over it. You know she would never do anything like that to you. Have some faith._

_Hey, I trust her... its him I don't trust._

_What do you mean? _I replayed the memory of her putting her cup in the dish drawer.

_Ohh, never mind. He was taking it a bit far wasn't he._

_Yeah, just a little. Well I better go back now that I am calm._

_See you dude. _Seth said just before I phased back.

Shit, no clothes. I made a mad dash for my open bedroom window. I found some shorts and threw them on before waking out into the living room where Izzy was sitting. She jumped on me the second I was in the room.

"i'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was joking, i'm so sorry baby." She cried and I pulled her closer to my chest.

"shh, its not you're fault . I know you didn't mean it like that, I just over reacted."

"I'll never say anything like that ever again, I swear. I'm sorry and I love you."

"I love you too Iz." I mumbled and she tilted her head up so she could kiss me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric leave the house quietly. I moved onto the couch and placed her in my lap. She put her hands on the back of my neck and kissed me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and the phone rang.

"Ignore it." I mumbled against her lips. She slid out of my grasp and answered the phone anyway.

"Hi… ugh- yupp. I can do that…um – about an hour? ... Where?" she rushed across the room to the computer table and scribbled something down before thanking whoever it was and hanging up.

"Uh… what was that about?" I asked feeling very confused at this point.

"My stuff is in Port Angela's and they won't send it any further so I have to go and get it. Could you help me though?"

"Yeah sure, need my muscles do you?" she rolled her eyes and started looking for her car keys.

"No, I need your car actually, and I need someone to drive it seeing as I can't drive two cars at once. Oh my god, wouldn't that be awesome though?" now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come on Izzy; let's go get your stuff." I jumped in my car and she jumped in hers. When we got to Port Angela's I was shocked at how many boxes she had. There were about fifteen of them. We crammed most of them into her car and started the hour and a half long drive.

"Oh my god, Embry look at this one!" she held a picture out for me and I saw her Anna and a hole bunch of other girls. They were about ten or eleven.

"Uh… cool." She rolled her eyes and started pointing everyone out to me. I zoned out after a while. She had done this whole, look at this photo; this is… blah, blah, blah.

"… There's Hannah again… Embry… Embry!"

"huh." I snapped my head up to look at her angry face.

"You're not listening are you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, i'm just really tired from patrol this morning and … well last night… I told you how great that was right?"

"Yes you did. And sorry I'm boring you." she pouted slightly so I pulled her into my lap. I kissed the top of her head as she leaned into my chest.

"Come on, let's leave all this for your new place, it will save you from having to pack it all up later."

"Well that's true." She jumped off my lap and started putting everything back in the boxes. I helped only so I could have her undivided attention sooner.

Izzy

I watched as all the guys effortlessly unloaded all of our new furniture from the big truck. They carried it all inside and the guys I paid to bring it here watched with their mouths hanging open. Sam and Paul walked past carrying the couch with one hand each, looking as if they were only carrying a feather. I grabbed my keys and left Anna and Sara to conduct everyone. I got to the supermarket and loaded up a trolley. As payment for the labor the wolves were doing it was requested… no demanded (by Paul… surprise surprise) that I feed everyone. I didn't mind but it meant that I would be cooking all day. I didn't think that we would have all the kitchen stuff necessary to actually cook anything, so we were cooking at Embry's. After I had loaded all the groceries into the car I drove back to get started. How on earth does Emily do this all the time? I pulled into the drive way and was about to get out but froze when I saw Kim sitting on the porch stairs. When she saw me she stood up looking nervous. I climbed out of the car and stood infront of her with my eyebrows raised.

"Uh… hi." She stuttered.

"Nobody is here but me… so whoever you are looking for is somewhere else. You might as well go home now." I stated coldly.

"I'm here to see you actually." I waited but she didn't continue I walked past her and unlocked the door. I grabbed a few bags out of the trunk and Kim did the same.

"Look Izzy, i'm sorry I have been a bitch, but I care for Embry like he is my own little brother and you hurt him. I don't like seeing him in pain."

"Its okay Kim, I understand. I don't like him being hurt either. It kills me to know that I hurt him, but at the time I honestly thought that I was doing the best thing for him." she stopped putting the groceries away and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

Does that mean that you forgive me?" she asked. I broke into a smile.

"I suppose so…" I said and she leapt across the room and hugged me.

"Hey Kim, do you think I might be allowed to breathe sometime soon?"

"sorry." She mumbled and pulled away red faced.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to help me make dinner for tonight? To be honest I could use all the help I can get."

"Sure, what's happening?"

"Well, the guys are helping me move and I stupidly promised Paul that I would cook dinner for them."

"Oh, well… you only make that mistake once."

"I don't mind but it would be so much easier if I had some help until Anna and Sara get here. If they get here." I added.

"Fair enough." We gossiped for the whole afternoon before picking up some pizzas and taking them back for everyone. All the guys and Leah ran forward and claimed a box each. Paul tried to grab two, but Rachael told i'm off. In the end there was only two boxes left for, Emily, Kim, Kiara, Sara, Anna, Rachael and me. Luckily they were the ones with the best toppings. When we had all eaten Embry and I went upstairs to organize my room. I was happy that all my stuff from New Zealand had arrived. I tried moving my bed by myself; it didn't work out very well. It didn't even move an inch. Embry almost passed out from laughing at me; he stopped pretty suddenly when I started throwing my books at him though.

* * *

"You're a fool Embry." I said tucking the sheet under the mattress.

"What does that mean?" he asked as he did the other side.

"You're meant to make hospital corners." I said as I rolled my eyes. He looked confused.

"What are hospital corners?" he asked. I sighed and showed him the correct way. He huffed and jumped into the middle of the brand new bed making it groan slightly. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles. I pursed my lips at him and went to put the rubbish in the bin. I plugged the lamps in on either side of the bed and when I turned around I saw Embry staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Oh… nothing, it's just… never mind." He smirked, he knew that this would get a reaction and no matter how hard I tried I would have to get the truth out of him.

"Ugh… seriously, you have to tell me now." He just continued to smirk at me.

"Embry! Tell me know or I wont cook for you. ever." His eyes widened and he looked shocked that I would ever say such a thing. "Embry…" I growled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down woman. Well, you're going to think i'm mad, but you looked really sexy acting all domesticated."

"Domesticated? Isn't that how you talk to animals?"

"You know that's not what I meant. Come here baby." He patted the spot next to him and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I turned away but sat on the edge of the bed. Just as expected his big hot hand appeared around my waist and yanked me back into his chest. I giggled as he kissed along my neck.

"Embry… stop, I don't want you to mess up my perfectly clean sheets. Plus I need to go and finish making dinner for tonight."

"Aww, come on babe…" he whispered against my skin. I really didn't want to leave but I had stuff to do.

"No Embry." I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. "Embry let me go."

"Um… no I don't think I will Thankyou."

"Embry let me go!" I yelled playfully at him. The door burst open and Sara walked in.

"Gossip session!" she yelled and sat down on the bed next to me. Embry groaned and rolled off landing on his feet. He walked out mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry, sounded like you wanted some help. So here I am!" she added cheerfully.

"Thanks Sara, I owe you one."

"All good, so what was he doing anyway?"

"He wanted to get in my pants and mess up my nice clean sheets."

"Aww that would suck. So sorry I didn't help you with the food earlier."

"Its no problem, you had other stuff to do."

"Yeah. I thought for sure that you wouldn't need my help then I saw them at lunch. I had no idea how much food those wolves could pack away!" I choked on air. She knew? She laughed at my reaction.

"Yeah, I know right? I never thought that the legends would be true. I'm not sure whether to be scared or amazed that something so surreal happens quite often."

"When did you find out?"

"When you mentioned that Embry had imprinted on you and that you didn't know what it meant. One of the legends is about it."

"Yeah I remember." I thought back to the bonfire that Embry took me to where Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara told us all the legends of the tribe.

"Holy shit! Did one of the guys imprint on you?!" I asked, how else would she know so much?

"No but I have talked to Embry about it. He used to tell me all the legends when we were little. I never knew them very well but still remember the key points."

"You knew Embry when you were younger?"

"Yeah didn't you know that? He and I used to be best friends, and back before I moved to forks high we went out for a while but it got difficult when my family moved. After that we just … grew apart."

"But I thought that Quil and Jake were always best friends?"

"They came after me, it sucked, I felt like I had been replaced."

"How long did you guys go out for?"

"Um… a while… maybe 10 months or so…" my mouth dropped open. 10 months? And he never told me?

"Um… how does Sam like you knowing the big 'secret'?"

"Oh… he wasn't happy, he was pissed, he thought that Embry had told me. He was going to go kill him I swear." She laughed easing the slight tension in the room.  
"Yeah I can imagine that…" I mumbled quietly. At this point Anna came in and started complaining.

"Oi! Embry just told me that you guys were having a gossip session. Why didn't you tell me?" she threw herself down onto my bed and we all just sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

"Well this is awkward!" Anna yelled as she jumped up and rushed out of the room. Sara and I laughed and followed her.

"Time to feed me I think?" Embry's husky voice said from behind us when we walked past the living room door. Sara jumped so violently that she lost her balance and started to fall over. Embry caught her and placed her on her feet. I felt a pang of jealousy sweep through me… what the hell?

Embry smiled at her and she smiled back, I couldn't help but notice that his hands were still around her waist. His hands lingered there for a few more seconds before he finally let go. I bit back a growl. I trusted him… at least I think I did. I was his imprint he couldn't cheat on me. Could he? I don't know why I was feeling insecure all of a sudden, maybe it was because I could tell that Sara still had a lot of strong feelings she had suppressed for him. I was his imprint he wouldn't hurt me. But what if I wasn't? Would he still love me then?

"-ae babe… babe… Izzy!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Embry and Sara staring at me.  
"Huh?" I asked rather stupidly.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow Sara should come, don't you think?"

"Yeah… sure that would be great." I walked through to the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sara and Embry exchange a confused glance. I pulled some stuff out of the now working fridge and started preparing more food for later that night. Embry watched me cook but I was too far off into my own little world to notice. I was a lot clumsier than normal and it wasn't till after I had dropped two plates and three cups before I actually broke something. I scooped the broken glass into a pile and sliced the side of my hand open.

"Fuck, fuck! FUCK!" I yelled clutching my bleeding hand.

"Let me see." Embry said quietly holding his hand out for mine. I shook my head and started to run it under the cold tap. "Babe… please let me have a look." I sighed and placed my hand in his. He took it gently and examined it closely. "Doesn't look like there is any glass in there." he muttered as he put my hand back under the faucet. He pulled a band aid out of the medicine draw and gave it to me. I wrapped my small wound up wincing slightly when it throbbed. I tried to concentrate on my cooking, but I couldn't with Embry watching me like a hawk. I gave up.

"I'm going out." I announced as I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"out." I stated simply slamming the door behind me. I went to Kim's.

"Izzy, hey what are you doing here?" Kim asked as the door swung open and she appeared in it.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second then nodded. She walked into the kitchen pulled out a tub of ice-cream and two spoons.

"So, what's up?" she asked cheerily picking up a spoon.

"Would Embry still love me if he hadn't imprinted?" I asked bluntly. I didn't want to pussy around so I got straight to the point. She gulped widely and looked down at the table.

"Honestly…I don't know." I nodded and had some ice cream. "Is that what you are worried about?"

"Well, yeah. I mean would he be with me if he hadn't imprinted or would he be with someone else, someone he was once best friends with, and someone who obviously still has a lot of romantic feelings for him?"

"Like…"

"Sara." I whispered.

"Aww, Izz don't think like that! Embry loves you no matter what. Remember that the imprint doesn't say that they have to love you; it means you were made for him. He is your soul mate, your true other half no matter what. Even if he wasn't a werewolf you guys would have still ended up together… eventually."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you silly goose. As for Sara I don't think she will try anything. She knows that he loves you."

"Before I turned up?"

"Yes… it looked that way. It looked like they were going to get back together, and then you came and turned Embry's world upside down." Jared walked into the room and sighed when he saw me.

"Izzy, thank god you're here. Embry is going insane, he said he tried to call you like a hundred times but you never picked up. He has everyone out there looking for you."

"sorry." I mumbled.

"Its alright, i'm just glad that we found you I'll call him now." He pulled out a cell phone and I heard the buzzing that was Embry on the other side of the line. Exactly two minutes later he strode into the room and pulled me into a McMassive hug.

"Oh my god Izzy, don't ever do that again okay!" he cupped my face in his large hands and ducked his head to look into my eyes. I nodded and he kissed all over my face.


	21. Are You okay?

_There comes a time when everything starts to fall apart..._

_But just wait because things fall apart for even better things to fall into place..._

Are You Okay?

Embry

We sat on the fallen log and I took her hand

She looked deep in thought.

"are you okay?" I asked.

"no." she said simply. I looked her over and nothing seemed to be wrong.

"are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have to guess?"

"do you love me?" she stared at the ocean as my mouth fell open in horror. She thought that I didn't love her?

"what?!" I half shouted. She didn't seem to react but continued looking at the water.

"answer the question Embry. I know you heard me, don't make me ask again." she said quietly.

"babe… of course I love you. I love you more than anything…you are amazing. What have I done to make you believe that I don't love you?" I squeezed her hand tightly.

"would-" she was cut off by Quil stumbling out of the woods yelling, "there you are, everyone's waiting for you. come on… chop, chop i'm hungry." He picked Izzy up and put her over his shoulder. She started hitting his back and yelling at him to put her down. He complied and she stomped away angrily. Kim came and dragged her into a corner as soon as we arrived at my house. I frowned at her but went to get food anyway. I piled up my plate and all the guys were doing the same. They mumbled their hellos and continued snatching at the food.

"are you okay Em?" Sam asked as he looked me over.

"something is bothering Izzy and she's not telling me what. Well she was about to when Quil here interrupted us." I smacked him round the back of the head… hard, and the sound echoed around the room. Everyone turned to look at Izzy, but turned back quickly when she caught us all staring.

"she does look a little upset." Jared said quietly. Kim walked over and Jared perked up.

"can we talk Embry?" she asked ignoring everyone else completely. Jared slouched down in his seat and looked like he was going to murder me. I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried about my angel. I nodded and she dragged me outside and started walking towards the woods. I stopped between her and the trees cause you never know when a hungry little vamp will jump out.

"so… do you know what's up with Izzy?"

"yupp." She said.

"elaborate please?" it might help a little.

"she's finally asked the whole 'what if he hadn't imprinted on me' question. And she's very worried that if you hadn't you wouldn't love her."

"shit. I was hoping this would never come up. wait… why did it take her this long?"

"Sara told her about you're… uh… romantic history…" she looked down and I finally understood. She thought that if I hadn't imprinted on her I would be with Sara. And in all honesty I reckon that if I hadn't **met** her, I would be with Sara.

"Aww shit. did you try explaining things to her?"

"I did I thought she listened and that she was going to drop it, but apparently she's more stubborn than I thought."

"yeah, she can be like that sometimes."

"I also think that she wants to hear it from you." I lead Kim back inside and sat down next to Izzy on the couch where she was chatting to Emily.

"sorry to interrupt ladies but could I talk to you for a moment please Izzy." Emily smiled and went to see Sam.

"what did you do that for?" Izzy snapped at me.

"we need to talk." Whoops, wrong choice of words, her face paled and she gulped loudly. She nodded slowly, I grabbed her hands, pulled her down the hall and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me as she sat on the bed. I sat next to her and once again took her hands in mine.

"I need you to ask me what you were going to at the beach before Quil came." She looked into my eyes, opened and closed her mouth a few times before whispering, "would you still love me if you hadn't imprinted?"

"yes Izzy, of course I would. Imprinting doesn't make you fall in love with someone, it merely points out your soul mate and makes them known to you. the whole first night we met and spent talking at Baillie's party- I didn't even know I had imprinted. It wasn't until Sam, Jake, Quil and Seth told me that I knew."

"but-" she started but I cut her off.

"please listen to me Izzy. For us it wasn't love at first sight, unlike the other imprints, excluding Quil and Claire and Jake and Nessie, it was more of a need to get to know you. of course I fantasized about kissing you and things like that but it wasn't the same love that I feel now. I think deep down you didn't want a boyfriend at the time but couldn't admit it to yourself, that's why it wasn't immediately love-" she silenced me with her lips on mine. I kissed her back and pulled away frowning.

"I had to shut you up sometime." She smirked. I started laughing and pulled her into my chest.

"you have to believe me when I say that, I love you so goddamn much, and nothing will ever be able to keep me away from you unless you tell me to." I felt my shirt getting damp and I knew she was crying quietly. I hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Embry." She whispered barely audible even to me and my superhuman hearing.

"that's good cause I would seem like a stalker otherwise." I said trying to lighten the mood and it worked. She cracked up laughing and gently pushed herself away from my chest so she could kiss me. We continued kissing and as I was nibbling on her neck she let out a moan. I laughed when there was a knock on the door and Andrew's disgusted voice spoke through the door, "ugh… guys. everyone wanted me to remind you that there are about ten other people in this house that can hear everything your doing and believe me, it aint pleasant. So can you uh… knock it off. Also Seth said don't do anything or he will throw up and you have to clean it… again." I laughed and rolled off Izzy and the bed, pulling the straps on her top up and laughing a little louder when she stood up looking like a tomato.

"come on babe, nothing to be embarrassed about." I took her hand and dragged her into the other room where everyone was talking quietly.

"well, me and Anna are off. Are you coming Izzy?" Sara said standing up and grabbing her keys.

"yupp. I'll just get my bag." She grabbed her bag and was halfway out the door before she stopped and turned to look at me. She cocked an eyebrow. "are you coming or what?" she asked. I broke into a smile and ran to grab a change of clothes and my toothbrush. She laughed and slid into the backseat of Sara's car. There was no way I was going to fit in there.

"I might take my motorbike; I don't think I'll fit in there." I told them they laughed and just drove off. I ran over to my bike and kicked it into life. I was riding beside them in no time.

"you're an idiot Embry." Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"what did I do?" I asked faking hurt.

"you left the toilet seat up, don't ever do that again or I may have to kick you're ass." She scolded.

"sorry babe." I mumbled. She just rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed next to me.

"I forgive you… this time." She added as she slid across and cuddled into my side.

"um… babe, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"because I felt like it… and it smelt like you."

"Aww, its okay babe, you don't need my shirt. You can smell me anytime you like."

"you make me sound like a creep." She complained sitting up.

"I know its fun." I added in a sly voice. She glared at me and I kissed the tip of her nose. She lay back down on my chest and kissed me again. "so are we all good?"

"about?..." she asked.

"the whole… Sara being my ex thing?"

"yeah. I suppose I mean its not like you are still secretly with her or anything. You're with me and that's all that matters."

"yeah it is all that matters babe. I hate that I kept it a secret from you but I thought it might freak you out and I didn't think it was necessary."

"I know okay, don't worry about it Em."

"I promise I wont keep any thing from you, I swear. I love you." she stayed silent for a minute before muttering "I love you too Em." Why he silent for so long? Was she lying or was she hiding something from me? I shook it off as her breathing slowed and evened out. I fell asleep with my gorgeous imprint in my arms.

I woke feeling empty. Izzy was already awake… damn. I love waking up to her sleeping peacefully next to me. I caught the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, hash browns and sausages. God I loved that woman! I threw my pants on and half ran down the stairs. "in a rush are we Embry?" Sara said as I flew into the room.

"I'm just hungry. Why do you ask?"

"nothing just seems you're a little impatient." She smiled knowingly and went back to eating her food.

"here you go baby." Izzy said putting a massive plate of food infront of me. She pecked me on the cheek but I pulled her back for a proper kiss. When I pulled away she stumbled backwards, her face all flushed and it looked like her eyes couldn't focus. Man I loved that I could do that… although I must admit that kiss was pretty damn amazing. It did leave my head spinning after all.

"whoa! Are you going to die or something Embry?" Anna said as she walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"um… no. why do you ask?" man that girl confused me.

"you're eating like its your last meal or something." Oh…

"uh… no I eat like this all the time. Most of the guys do."

"oh yeah… that's right." She blushed and looked at the plate of food Izzy had given her. she blushed at the mention of the other guys. I then remembered something Brady had let slip while on patrol one night.

_If you think Izzy is beautiful when she sleeps wait till you see…_he stopped but I already saw Anna flash through my mind.

_Dude… do you like… watch her sleep through the window?_

_Oh god no! i'm not a freak like you._

_Shut up. so how did you see her sleeping?_

_i…i…well…_I had another memory of his flash through my mind. And it was definitely not something I ever wanted to see again.

_Aww, dude! What did you have to show me that for?_

_Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to… it just slipped out._

_Great. Thanks for that. I'm never going to be able to look at her again…_

Anna stood up and grabbed an extra plate and took it away with her. I wasn't surprised I could smell Brady. But the girls obviously didn't know he was here. Izzy came to sit on my lap.

"what was that about?" she asked Sara looking at her with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't have a clue. Maybe she had one of her mates over?" Sara suggested.

"I think they're a little more than friends…" I muttered quietly… or not so quietly. Izzy and Anna started at me with their mouths open.

"oh my god Em! What do you know?" Izzy asked me whisper yelling.

"not much…" I started.

"…except…" Sara pressed.

"that her and one of the guys have been like secretly seeing each other. Izzy's eyes widened and I knew what she was thinking.

"no… no. he is single, well apparently not because he is seeing Anna, but no one is cheating on anyone." Izzy looked relieved.

"so who is it?" Sara asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Brady." I grimaced as I said it getting that… that image in my head again.

"oh my god did he imprint on her?" Sara asked. Damn I forgot she knew everything. Anna didn't though so I still had to be careful about what I said around her.

"no he didn't. that's why they haven't said anything. He's afraid of what everyone will say." I was the only one who knew as he as pretty good at keeping his thoughts locked away, except on that one occasion.

"poor Brady."

"yeah. He's finding it pretty hard to keep it a secret."

"oh my god what will happen if he imprints and breaks her heart?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. Neither does he but it scares the shit out of him. he doesn't want to hurt her." I heard a muffled giggle from the direction of Anna's room. I shuddered and Izzy cocked her head to one side.

"oh, god. I can hear them." I groaned as I buried my head in the small of Izzy's back as she as still sitting on my lap. She laughed.

"Aww, my poor baby. how about we go show them how loud we can go?" she suggested in a seductive voice. I nodded against her back and held her to my chest as I ran up the small staircase to her room. I set her down and launched myself onto the bed. She followed suit but landed on me, not the mattress. She kissed my jaw and made her way down pressing kisses into my bare chest. She made it down to my stomach before I pulled her back up and captured her mouth with mine. She responded eagerly and I felt her hands on my zipper. I flipped her over so that I was on top, I pressed most of my weight on her as we kissed. One of her hands was on the back of my neck the other was tangled in my shaggy hair. I pulled her top up and laid a trail of wet kisses down her stomach undoing her pants as I went. I was going down on her when I heard a howl.

"Aww shit!" she moaned. I growled and she sat up, "you have to go don't you?"

"I probably should… but I'll be thinking of this and the guys wont appreciate it very much."

"fair enough." She gasped and arched her back as I continued. The door flew open and Jared was standing there looking pissed. Izzy screamed and pulled the blanket over her naked body, and my head. I peeked out from underneath it.

"what the fuck are you doing Jared? Piss off."

"we need you now. There's six vamps. So far we've got two and we need everyone's help. Plus Collin's hurt… badly. So get your ass out of bed NOW!" he screamed. I jumped up pulling my pants on and running out to the woods. I phased and all heard was screaming. I ran as fast as I could to where they were fighting. Jared was right behind me. I pushed with all my might until the sweet stink of vampire burned my nostrils. I saw a male lunch for a sandy wolf; Seth. I took off running again and sunk my teeth into its raised arm. I shook my head viciously and the arm came off with an ear splitting screech. The vamp turned to me and smiled showing gleaming white teeth. It narrowed its shining red eyes and ran at me. I dived out of the way just in time. Seth and Jared dived in from either side each grabbing a body part and pulling. Looked like a fun game of tugga war so I joined in closing my jaws around its head. We all pulled in opposite directions and the vampire was ripped apart. I sighed when I saw that all the other vampire's were dead too.

_Glad you could join us Embry _Sam said to me. Oh crap… he. Was. Pissed._ Damn straight I am Embry! Where the hell were you, and why didn't you phase when I called?_

I thought of Izzy and the position I had been in before Jared burst in. there was groans from all around and I lay down putting my paw over my eyes. I was ashamed of myself, I had let my brothers down._ Yes you have Embry. I expected better of you now phase back and you can help me take Collin back to my place._ I phased back quickly and pulled my shorts on before walking over to where Sam was kneeling. Collin looked horrible. He was curled on his side and he had dried blood all over him. his leg was twisted at an odd angle, from what I could tell healed incorrectly in three places. Brady came running out of the trees in wolf form carrying a stretcher. We lay it down beside Collin and counted to three before moving him onto it. Collin screamed in protest, and everyone flinched.

"fuck." He called out as tears rolled down his cheeks. We carried him to Emily's and just as we were taking him up the steps a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo pulled up. Dr. Cullen stepped out and rushed forward. The pixie was right behind him.


	22. Lachlan Uley

A/n. hey sorry for the long update time but I like to keep ahead in the story while I'm writing it and I have a lot of ideas circling around in my head but I am having trouble getting them down. I'm going through a lot of stuff at the moment so it might be a while before I update. I want to ask you a favor…. Review? It would make my otherwise crappy day good. (it will also give me the momentum I need to keep writing. There are a lot of people who have Damaged on story alert but haven't reviewed… you know who you are… and I will forgive you… if you review.

Jess xO (sorry about the long a/n but I had to have a good rant, it driving me nuts.)

_

* * *

_

_Sure, I think other guys are cute,_

_But every time I see a cute guy,_

_I remind myself of how cute you are,_

_Of how much I love you,_

_Of how sweet you are, _

_Of how you can always brighten my day,_

_& suddenly, that other guy doesn't look so cute anymore,_

_So I look the other way..._

* * *

Lachlan Uley…

_Izzy_

He left! Just ran out leaving me naked and under a very thin sheet feeling rather awkward with one of his pack members standing in the doorway.

"um… sorry I'll… uh… bye." Jared stuttered looking in every direction but mine. He followed after Embry leaving me alone. I sighed and got some clothes on ready to go to Emily's. I knew that when the guys were done they would be very hungry and I didn't like the idea of Emily cooking for them all by herself especially seeing as she is heavily pregnant and about ready to pop.

I got to Emily's and just as expected she was cooking while Kim was trying to convince her to sit down.

"Emily put your feet up. I have everything under control, so you can just sit and relax." Shouted Kim.

"but they will be hungry!" Emily screamed back.

"Emily sit down and shut up. I'm sure Kim and I can handle cooking for the guys. Plus this kitchen isn't big enough for all of us" she huffed but sat down anyway.

Kim ran over and out her feet up on the chair opposite. I laughed and started peeling potatoes.

* * *

"hmmm, something smells good.!" Brady yelled when he walked in.

"oh my god Brady! Are the others back?" Kim yelled jumping up from the seat she was dozing off in. it was around four in the morning and we had been keeping the food warm for about five hours. She ran over to the window and peered outside. I knew he had been sent to baby-sit.

"um… no… they're still trying to get them.." he shifted awkwardly looking from the knife clenched in my fist to my white knuckles to my expression I turned away and continued chopping the pumpkin while trying to hold back my tears. It had almost been a full day and they were still out there fighting those things. If anything happened to Embry I would kill someone, most likely me. We heard nothing for two more hours. I yelled at Brady and made him go phase so that he could tell us what was going on. after ten minutes he came back in with a sad face.

"sorry guys," he said, "all your delicious food is going to be gone in about ten minutes." His smiled hugely and went to go help Emily get back up. she waddled while Kim and I ran outside. As soon as I saw him I ran and jumped.

"ohmygodthankthelordyou'reokay!" I hurriedly said as he continued walking towards Sam's. I still had my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear. Then I saw Collin, being carried very carefully across the uneven ground by Eric, Andrew and Seth. I screamed and my hand flew to my mouth. If Collin wasn't swearing profusely I would have thought he was dead. He was covered in hundreds of shiny pink lines, dirt and dried blood. His nose was crooked and all his limbs were bent at odd angles. with every scream and curse from him all the guys would wince.

"arghh fuck, this ones bad." Rang from behind me. I turned suddenly and almost fell backwards out of Embry's arms.

"what do I do?" Sam screamed as he clutched onto his screaming wife.

"take her to the hospital numb nuts, she's going into labor." I said to him, Embry let go of me and rushed inside, I followed.

"what are you doing Em?"

"I don't know,… panicking?" he said as he turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"I don't think she has time to get to the hospital. We're going to have to deliver the baby here." Carlisle said as he came in. I didn't know he was here?

"um shit! where do we take them?" Embry screamed.

"them?" I asked, was he already referring to the baby as if it was here?

"Emily and Collin!"

"oh shit I forgot about Collin."

"get Sam to take Emily to the couch it will make it easier for her and get Collin to a bed. Alice I want you to line the couch with some sheets so it doesn't get stained." Carlisle said before he disappeared.

"Embry go help your brothers with Collin, I'll get Emily. Okay?" I asked he started at me for a second before rushing back outside. I rolled my eyes before following. He was almost as bad as Sam. I walked outside to see a screaming Emily, a crying Christy, a frantic Sam, a worried Kim,… and a laughing Paul?

"Paul you cock sucker! Stop laughing and go help the guys with Collin." He glared at me but did as I said. I turned to Kim.

"do you want to take Christy away for a while? Its better for her to not see her mother in so much pain." She nodded and grabbed her car keys and Jared's hand. They drove off as Emily screamed again.

"Ohmymotherfuckengod!" she yelled.

"Emily I need you to calm down." Carlisle appeared out of nowhere and stood infront of her. "Sam take her inside from the looks of it she has been in labor since yesterday afternoon." Sam's mouth fell open but picked her up and carried her inside anyway. Carlisle disappeared and then appeared infront of Collin. "take him to the spare room and lay him down gently try not to move him too much." He turned to Alice and started talking so fast I didn't understand a word of it. Alice nodded and ushered the guys inside.

"do you want me to do anything dr Cullen?" I asked. Can you get me some ice wrapped in a towel for Emily, some clean blankets and a wash cloth."

"sure thing." I grabbed what I needed and sat next to Emily wiping the towel and ice across her forehead while she squeezed my hand.

"okay Emily on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" she nodded and breathed deeply. "ready… one … two… three." She grunted and I started screaming as she was squeezing my hand really tight.

"good. well done Emily. Congratulations it's a boy and he's very healthy, I'll just clean him up for you."

"a boy! A boy! I have a son!" Sam yelled. I smiled as Emily loosened her grip on me. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned backwards into Sam's chest.

* * *

"Izzy can you hold Lachlan for me I need to pee again." I nodded and Kim passed the giggling three month old baby to me. I laughed as she ran off. Kim is now pregnant and into her tenth week and hasn't been hit with morning sickness yet but the baby was sitting low and already pressing into her bladder. Yeah, Carlisle was over a lot…

"Izzy!" I heard Kim call.

"want me to get more toilet paper?" I shouted back. Embry walked in and I smiled at me.

"yes please." She answered.

"here you go Em. Remind me later to move the loo paper to the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom I am not running after her all the time." I handed him the baby and rushed off. When I came back I stopped in the doorway and just watched. Embry was talking to Lachlan and playing with his little fingers.

"you're a cute wee baby aren't you. I bet you wont be cute for long though. You're going to grow up big and strong just like your daddy, and your absolutely awesome uncle Embry, aren't you." he cooed.

"big head much?" I asked and he looked up at me. He walked over and put the baby in my arms. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Lachlan was tugging on a piece of my hair. I sighed and put him down in his bassinet. Sam and Emily were having they're first day away together since he was born, I suspected I would e getting a text very soon from Emily checking to see if everything was okay. As if she read my mind five minutes later I got that exact text. I laughed and replied quickly. I checked on Christy having a nap in Sara's old room. Sara had gone away to college so now only Anna and me were living here. We were trying to find a room mate though. Christy was still sleeping soundly so I let her be just as Kim was coming out of the bathroom.

"sorry. Silly baby pushing on my bladder." She muttered. I laughed loud and she sat down next to me.

"really it doesn't matter Kim. That should stop soon."

"you really have been talking to Cullen a lot haven't you?"

"yeah… maybe just a little." She laughed and pulled her legs up under her.

"so what have you and Embry got planned for this weekend. If nothing come over for tea with us tomorrow night."

"we cant sorry. I don't know if Embry remembers but it's our two year anniversary and I booked a table at a little diner in Port Angeles."

"oh my god two years! That's a long time. Have you gotten him a present?"

"yes, but he most definitely cannot know till tomorrow. I think he is going to love it."

"oooh, really? What is it?"

"I honestly cant tell you Kim, he has to know first and I thought tomorrow would be a good time."

"oh I'm so excited you have to tell me as soon as you have told him okay."

"sure Kim, whatever." I rolled my eyes as she bounced in her seat.

"Kim, you there?" Jared's head popped through the door and when he saw her he sighed before smiling. I saw him looking her up and down.

"do you really think I would hurt her Jared?" I asked while clicking the brakes off the bassinet.

"no, but I had to check. See you Izzy."

"by Jared, bye Kim and thanks for using all my toilet paper." I smiled mockingly and Kim hung her head. I wheeled the bassinet into Anna's room and plugged in the baby monitor. I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes for a second.

"aunt Izzy?" said Christy softly as she held on to the edge of the couch.

"what is it honey?" I asked as I sat up and pulled the small three year old into my lap.

"can I pwese haf a gwass of mwik?" she asked.

"sure, come on." I put her on the ground and held her hand as she ran to keep up with my small steps.

"sit on the chair over there and I'll get you you're drink. Would you like it warm or cold?"

"cold pwese." She muttered. She pulled herself onto the chair clumsily and I put the drink down infront of her. she slurped at it happily and hummed to herself. I cant wait to have my own children, no Embry's children. The doorbell rang and almost immediately the door opened and Emily came in.

"he's in Anna's room Emily." She sped off and Sam laughed.

"sorry about that." He said still laughing, "she's been wanting to come get him for the last four hours."

"but you've only been gone four hours?" I replied.

"exactly." He stated as Emily came back in staring down at little Lachlan sleeping in her arms.

"we better get him home." she said still looking down at her son.

"yeah, I'll just get all the stuff. Christy is in the kitchen." I handed them the diaper bag and all Christy's toys.

"thanks for doing this Izzy."

"don't worry about it Sam the kids are great and I love spending time with them." I gave Christy a kiss on the cheek who was giggling and playing with the collar of Sam's shirt. I waved them good bye as warm arms encircled my waist. Embry kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you." In my ear. I turned and kissed him on the lips.

"I know." I whispered back as I walked out of his embrace.

"what are you doing?" he whined.

"making dinner, unless you would rather go hungry?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"never say that to me!" he shouted as he ran to the kitchen picking me up on the way. I shook my head and laughed. Bloody wolves and their food.

* * *

"good evening m'lady." Embry bowed and held his hand out for mine. He was wearing a dark red button down shirt and dark grey slacks. I gave him my hand and he kissed it before smiling hugely at me.

"the plans for this evening are going for a picnic at a mystery location." He said in an English accent.

"that means I have to change our reservations at the restaurant."

"already done." He smiled and lead me outside. He helped me into the car ad jogged around so he could drive. "happy anniversary babe." He said before turning the car on. I took his hand in mine and gave it a quick squeeze. We drove down some bumpy dirt roads and into the forest, we pulled behind a tree. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

"put this on." Embry said handing me a scarf.

"but I'm not cold?" I replied.

"over your eyes Izzy." He said with a roll of his.

"oh right." I took the scarf and tied it over my eyes. Embry helped me out of the car and let me forward. I felt silly. The blindfold came off and I was standing in the middle of a small clearing. There were fairy lights everywhere and a small fire. There was also a small marquee with a dining set underneath it.

"this is so beautiful Em."

"just like you." he said with a smile. I took a step toward the fire and felt the heat coming off it. some soft music flipped on in the background. Embry put one hand on my waist and pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and we swayed slowly to the music.

"I love you." he muttered. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"are you hungry?" he asked pulling my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"little bit, but I don't want to move right now." He laughed and pulled me towards the table anyway. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down smiling.

"since when did you become a gentleman?" I asked.

"I've always been a gentleman Thankyou very much." He huffed and stuck his chin in the air before turning around and facing the other way.

"Aww I'm sorry honey."

"its okay, your right. I had Kim, Emily and Rachael give me some pointers." He put down a plate of my new favorite meal; Chicken and bacon cabonara. After I had eaten (he had waited very patiently after inhaling his food) he dragged his chair closer to mine.

"I have a present for you." he said as he pulled a long thin box from his pocket.

"I have one for you too." I said pulling the small envelope out of my purse.

"same time?" he asked holding the box toward me.

"sometimes its like you read my mind." I said as he laughed. I took the box as he took the envelope. I watched him pull the small picture out and look at it. His eyebrows pulled together… then he gasped. I knew he got it so I opened my present. Inside was a thin silver necklace with a heart on it. Tied to it with a pink ribbon was a key; a house key. Aww he was asking me to move in with him. I looked up to find him staring at me. He stood up and knelt next to me. He had tears rolling gently down his face; I kissed them away. He held the picture next to my stomach and put one hand on my belly. He sighed and kissed my stomach.

"my baby. I love you Izzy Daniels. There is no one else I would ever want to carry my baby; this baby." He caressed my stomach gently before kissing me again. I cried in relief and threw my arms around his neck. "shhh, shhh, why are you crying honey?" he asked taking my place in the chair and holding me to his chest.

"i'm just relieved. I thought you would run for the hills." I cried into his shoulder as he rocked me.

"I would never ever do that to you. I love you more than anything. I love this baby more than anything. You two come in equal in my book." I laughed and kissed him again. he moved so that we were sitting on the logs infront of the fire. He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side. My hand rested on my stomach and I couldn't help but think about how much things were going to change in a few months time. I mean I was nineteen years old living on the opposite side of the world to all my family and friends, about to move in with my almost twenty one year old boyfriend of two years. And now we are having a baby as well. I was so excited. Now is my chance to start over. It feels like my life is finally starting. I can put all the shit that has gone on in my life behind me and start fresh. I couldn't wait. I was going to have a baby in a few months. My own little baby. I want a girl, and I think Embry wants a boy. If it is a boy I won't love it any less. This baby is going to be my little prince or princess. With Embry by my side I think I could handle change.


	23. Baby doctor

**A/n: here's another chapter, maybe the last for a while. ): this is because I got two reviews. Two! Come on people!**

**A special thanks to ****Team-LaPush-Werewolves****who actually listened to my plea for reviews. Thanks and this chapter is for you (: **

**And once again, a HUGE Thankyou to ****lovably17**** your review (as always) brightened my day. (which is hard to do these days.) and I hope to hear from you soon. I want to run some ideas past you…. I am in desperate need of some help. (:**

**(please, please, please, review! Remember I know you are reading, and I know that you are not reviewing. It makes me sad. Please don't make me sad )': **

**I will luff you forever!)**

**P.s. I wont be updating the next chapter unless I get at least five reviews. And those who do review, will most likely get a little reward. (:**

**Jess xO.**

_

* * *

_

"Because ye have said, We have made a covenant with death, and with hell are we at agreement;…for we have made lies our refuge, and under falsehood have we hid ourselves:…the hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies, and the waters shall overflow the hiding place."

_Isaiah 28:15,17,_

* * *

Izzy

"i'm pregnant!" I announced, there were shouts of congratulations and some one was whooping (I'm guessing Paul.). Embry and I were squashed between the guys as they all tried to hug us at once. The one thing I could hear the whole time was Kim's voice. She pushed through the pack and launched herself at me.

"oh my god you're baby's going to be the same age as my baby! We can go baby shopping together and have play dates!"

"calm Kim calm." I said to her laughing.

"are you okay baby?" Embry asked as he looked me over with worry in his eyes.

"don't get all protective over me now Embry, its just going to piss me off." I said rolling my eyes. He pursed his lips and went to go get food.

"congratulations honey." Emily said as she gave me hug.

"thanks Em."

"your going to make a great mommy." Rachael said as she pulled Emily away from me and gave me a hug herself.

"I hope so." Kim was still going nutso so I ignored her. Embry brought some food over for me which is good because the guys had just been unleashed on the table. I laughed as Seth elbowed Brady in the face trying to get a sausage. Blood was trickling down his face but he was still fighting for food.

* * *

Embry sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I relaxed into his side. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. He kissed my temple and pulled me closer. I turned my face into his chest and closed my eyes. I had the weirdest dream.

"_I love you baby." He whispered to me as the doctor turned the screen on._

"_I love you too." I rubbed my extra large belly and squeezed Embry's hand._

_The doctor made a strange noise as his eyebrows pulled together. He kept moving the thing over my stomach, normally by now he would have stopped so that we could see the baby._

"_what is it?" I asked lifting my head to look at him. Embry squeezed my hand impossibly tight. "what's wrong?" I was shaking now._

"_well it seems that you have developed __Chorioamnionitis."_

"_what does that mean?" Embry asked standing up._

"_it means that you have had a bacterial infection in your uterus since you have been pregnant."_

"_and?" I shouted at him._

"_I'm sorry, your baby's gone."_

I woke up screaming, with tears poring down my face. I sat up and pulled the sheets up, hugging them to my chest. i heard someone running.

"what is it? what's wrong?" Embry asked as he burst into the room looking around wildly. I shook my head and lay down on my side shaking.

"what happened Izzy?" he asked as he swept hair out my face.

"just a nightmare." I croaked.

"are you going to tell me now?" he asked softly. I shook my head and curled up. he lay behind me, arms wrapped around my stomach singing softly.

* * *

"are you alright this morning baby?" he asked gently as I rolled over in his arms.

"yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"well you were screaming you're head off last night."

"I know, i'm sorry." I got out of bed and wrapped my fluffy dressing gown around me.

"don't be sorry." He rubbed y back gently as he sat up.

"but I freaked you out?"

"don't worry about it. I was just worried about you and egg."

"egg?"

"well I don't have anything else to call it." he said matter of factly. He then looked at me guiltily.

"… touché…" he laughed and rolled out of bed as well.

* * *

"hey baby. I made you some pancakes." Embry came into the lounge where I was curled up on the couch with a tray full of pancakes, coffee, and a bright red rose. I smiled as I sat up.

"wow Em, these look amazing thanks."

"glad you like them Izzy." Emily said as she walked down the hall with a full laundry basket. Embry blushed and looked down. I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"so you like them?" he asked hopeful.

"I love them… thanks Emily!" I shouted afterwards. Embry pouted and crossed his arms. I took a sip of the coffee and almost gagged.

"did you make this Em?" I asked him. he nodded enthusiastically. "mmm." I said pretending it was good. I took another sip and pulled a face when he wasn't looking.

"damn, I cant even make coffee!" he yelled and threw his arms in the air.

"Aww baby, its not so bad, see." I took a big gulp and gagged before putting my hand over my mouth to stop it from spraying everywhere.

"don't lie Izzy." He snapped. I swallowed the coffee. I threw the tray at him before running out of the room with tears pouring out of my eyes. I ran to the bathroom and sunk down to the floor by the toilet.

"I'm sorry Izzy, I didn't mean to snap and make you cry, please let me in." he spoke softly through the door.

"i'm not crying you idiot ima-" I hurled into the toilet bowl. I made the mistake of opening my eyes, I saw my pancakes and last nights dinner. I threw up again.

"Izzy, let me in!" Embry was banging on the door as hard as he could without breaking it now. The door creaked and cracked and he hit it.

"leave me alone!" I yelled before I power chucked again. the door burst open and Embry was there. he brushed my hair out of my face ran his fingers across my scalp. I sighed and leaned backwards into his chest.

"its okay baby, i'm here… and I promise to never make you coffee ever again." I laughed which caused me throw up again. Embry helped me up and I dragged my feet over to the couch.

"I see you threw up my pancakes." Emily said mocking anger.

"yeah they were just that bad." She laughed and handed me a few pieces of toast.

"yuss, how did you know?" I said as I snatched the plate off her.

"because every time I had morning sickness I felt like toast afterward and it always made me feel better. Does the same with Kim."

"I'll have to remember that." Embry said leaning back into the couch.

"no you wont." I said through a mouthful of food.

"why not?" he looked very confused.

"because you are not allowed to cook anything ever again. I don't even care if your trying to make cereal." He nodded and rolled his eyes. I smacked him in the head.

"oh Izzy, I made you an appointment with my gynecologist for today, I hope you don't mind."

"no that's great thanks. When is it?"

"in about an hour."

"shit! I got to go have a shower." I said jumping up. Emily laughed before giving Embry a piece of paper.

"feeling better?" Embry asked as I came down the stairs drying my hair.

"heaps." I smiled and threw my towel in the washing machine. I put the soap in and turned it on.

"great." Embry wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"how are you feeling?" I asked him as I put my arms around his neck, I dug one of my hands into his short hair loving the feeling of it all soft and spiky in my hands.

"just perfect." He said as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"you guys ready to go?" Emily said as she appeared in the door carrying baby Lachlan.

"yeah, all ready." I followed her out holding Embry's hand. We drove a short distance and we were outside a small clinic in forks.

"this is it?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"yupp, now you'll be seeing dr. Fredericks. She's really lovely, and she's a great doctor. You wont have to worry about a thing." Emily said as she parked the car. How the hell was I meant to explain this? I just had to grit my teeth and hope that she didn't say anything.

* * *

I was as nervous as hell. I was literally shaking as I sat on the familiar bed.

"Izzy, good to see you. pregnant I see." The doctor said as she came in with a clean chart. I smiled nervously. I was not going to last very long. "ah, you must be the father? Embry?" she asked as she checked the chart.

"yupp, that's me." He said cheerfully and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"um… Embry can you go get me a bottle of water out of the vending machine in the waiting room?" I asked him desperately trying to keep my voice steady.

"sure thing honey, be right back." He kissed my head before leaving the room. I jumped up after him and closed the door quietly. I approached the doctor and she looked confused.

"okay here's the deal. Embry doesn't know about my medical history here or anywhere else for that matter, and I would like to keep it that way. I need you to promise me you wont say anything about the other pregnancies. Please, I'm begging you. it would break his heart if he knew." I rushed through the words like a rocket speaking just a tiny bit louder than a whisper. The doctor looked stunned, she blinked three times before nodding slowly.

"thanks." I muttered as I jumped back on the bed. The door opened and the doctor regained her composition.

"here you go lovely." he said handing me my bottle of water. I hoped he didn't hear anything I said. I hated that I was lying to him. It literally hurt me to lie, but I knew it would hurt him more if he found out that I had been pregnant twice before. And had two pregnancy scares before that. It doesn't help that his brothers, Nathan and Eric, were the pregnancy scares. I didn't think it was necessary to tell him the real reason we moved to Forks when he asked me a few months ago.

"_so baby, seeing as were playing twenty questions and I cant think of any other questions, I'll ask a random one." He asked turning and propping his head up on one of his arms. I pulled my eyes away from the beautiful blue sky (for once) to look into his eyes._

"_and what would that be?" I asked with a sly smile._

"_why'd you move to Forks. Why leave San Francisco?" he started playing with a piece of my hair._

"_um..." how could I come up with a believable excuse? "we moved because... my brother was getting into some dodgy stuff and my parents wanted to get him away from the people there." well... it was partly true. We moved because they didn't like the stuff __**I**__ was doing there. Damn it was hard to lie to him. I held my breath and hoped that he wasn't going to notice the change in my voice. He didn't and I could breathe easy again. but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't find out eventually..._

"you okay babe?" he asked taking my hand again.

"yeah, just fine why?"

"you kinda zoned out for a minute there."

"alright Izzy, I'll just get you to lie back and pull your top up." Dr. Fredericks said as she mucked around with some of the machinery. Crap I hated the jelly stuff.

"now, it might be a little clod but that's normal so don't worry about it." I held my breath as she squirted it out of the bottle. I gasped and Embry squeezed my hand gently.

The doctor was mumbling to herself as she kept her eyes locked on the small screen.

"right we have an image." Embry was staring into my eyes and he smiled hugely before nodding slightly, silently telling me he was ready for this. I looked toward the screen and saw a blob. I tilted my head to the side slightly at the same time Embry did. The doctor chuckled before pointing out the head and torso then the limbs.

"and this thing flickering here. That's the heart. your baby's heart." I smiled when I saw that, my tiny baby's heart flickering on the screen infront of me.

"did you want me to print out a picture for you?"

"hell yes!" Embry shouted. I jumped and looked at him with wide eyes and my eyebrows raised. "what?" he asked. I just laughed at him. "why are you laughing?"

"honey you've already got one picture, I really doubt that you need another one right away. I don't think things have changed much in a week." He rolled his eyes and held his hand out to the doctor anyway. I laughed and slapped his hand away, dr Fredericks laughed and played with some buttons on the monitor before turning it off.

"alright, everything looks good I am going to recommend some pre natal vitamins and maybe put you on some prescription ones, but we'll see how you go. Here's a towel to wipe off the gel. I'll leave you two alone for a minute while I go get this picture." She smiled warmly before slipping out of the room.

Embry and I sat in comfortable silence and I was thanking whatever god may be out there that she had remembered to hold her tongue. She came back into the room and handed Embry the photo. She shook his hand and turned to shake mine.

"I hope that have you have quit smoking, and if not do it now. Also please keep the drinking to an absolute minimum. We want to keep you healthy for both yours and your baby's sake."

"excuse me, but how do you know she used to smoke?" Embry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"from last time she was-" she trailed off, "never mind." She made her way towards the door but Embry stopped her by putting his arm out infront of her effectively blocking her exit.

"the last time she was what?" he asked keeping his eyes locked on mine. I was shaking under his gaze.

"pregnant." I whispered knowing full well that he would hear me. He lowered his arm slowly and took a step forward. He was shaking a little so I took a step back mirroring him.

"when were you pregnant?" he spat.

"when my family moved here,… and about six months ago." I added quietly.

"the babies?"

"gone, I miscarried both times."

"whose were they?"

"a guy from San Fran called Jonathon,… and yours." I saw his heart break. It was plain in his eyes for everyone to see. His eyes watered up and then turned hard and cold, not the liquid brown eyes that warmed you up, not the eyes I was so used to seeing, not the eyes I loved. He took another step forward and pressed me up against the wall.

"you were pregnant with **my** baby and you never told me?" he growled lowly. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded slowly. Embry was shaking really bad now.

"Embry, please- i-I never-" he cut me off by throwing his fist into the wall on the right side of my head. I heard it crackle and flakes fell onto my shoulder and the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" he thundered. I flinched into the wall, he had never shouted at me with so much hate.

"I'm sorry, I never meant-" he stopped me again by slamming both hands against the wall on either side of my head now. He was panting and I could see his nostrils flaring. I could tell he was about to lose control. He was shaking so bad the edges of him were blurring. He suddenly pushed himself away from me and out the door kicking it open on his way out. it took me a second to react, I took off after him and tears rolling fast and steady over my cheeks.. I grabbed his arm only to have him rip it out of my grasp.

"Embry please don't- I love you- please don't leave me-"

"don't Izzy!" he shouted before running out the door.

"Embry…" I whispered as my legs gave out. Sobs raked through my body leaving me shaking.

"Izzy!" Emily ran towards me having seen me chase after him. "what happened hun?" she asked as she helped me get to my feet.

"he found out, he wasn't meant to find out. he hates me… he hates me…"

"Embry? Embry doesn't hate you love. He could never hate you." she said as she rubbed my back gently.

"I lied to him. he wasn't meant to find out, I love him… and he doesn't love me." My voice croaked as I tried to speak.

**oooh, cliffy just couldnt resist. Mwahahaha! yes i am a little crazy right now i hve been up for 30-something hours and i is currently two in the morning X)**


	24. How's and Should Have's

A/n. I'm back! Yay! I have a feeling that this story will come to an end fairly soon… around thirty-ish chapters and epilogue…. Buuuuut…. I need some ideas for a sequel. SOOOO leave a comment and let me know what you want to happen in it….

**Hope this chapter is up to your standards… if not…. Oops.**

**ENJOY!**

**Jess xO**

* * *

_I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note-torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one._

* * *

Embry

* * *

_Mate, what happened? _Quil asked as I phased. _How was the appointment?_

I growled as I thought back on it.

_Holy shit! She did what?_ Quil stopped running and just stood there.

_She_ _was pregnant, six months ago and she never told me!_ I thought back.

_Dude, I'm sure she has an explanation._ Quil suggested as he started running again. I ran too… but in the opposite direction. I had to get as far away from her as possible.

_I don't care; I don't want to be near her._ I replied harshly

_Aww man, you don't mean that._ I could tell that Quil was trying to get me to go talk to her.

_I'm just trying to help._ He defended.

_I don't want your help, just leave me alone._ With that I phased back and ran naked into my house managing to get in unseen. I pulled on the first pair of shorts I saw and sat on the end of my bed.

How could she not tell me?

How could she lie?

How could she pretend it had never happened?

Did she not love me enough to tell me?

I had so many questions that I needed answers to. I couldn't talk to her, hell; I don't even think I could look at her I'm that angry. She my imprint… what did I do wrong? I broke down in tears; I hadn't cried properly since the last time she left me… although she didn't leave me this time, I left her. I would go back eventually; the imprint would make sure of that. And of course I would be there for my baby; I'm not going to be a drop kick like my father. I would provide for my baby, and I would love my baby no matter what. And as for that Jonathon guy… it's a good thing I didn't know where he lived, or he would be dead. I just couldn't believe she had lied to me… all this time.

* * *

"You need to talk to her." Paul tried reasoning with me… Paul!

"No I don't!" I replied angrily.

"Yes you do." He argued. Man him being with Rachel had turned him into a pussy.

"Paul… shut the fuck up before I give you a smack." I glared at him before grabbing the bottle of vodka off the shelf after deciding that another beer would not be enough. I had a few swigs before Paul took it off me.

"Dude, don't act like that. Drinking till you're fucked will not make everything go away."

"I can try." I took the bottle off him and he threw his arms up in defeat. He sighed and left through the front door leaving it open behind him. I heard him mumble "he won't listen to me, you try. You're a chick; I'll think you will have a little more luck than I did." I groaned and waited for the new arrival to come in and lecture me. It was Emily. She handed me a small square of paper and sat down on the couch next to me. It was the picture of my baby; I must have dropped it when I ran out. I smoothed it out then put it on the table infront of me. I looked at Emily to find her watching me carefully.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I'm making a mistake and that I need to go talk to her?" I asked raising my voice slightly. She shook her head. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Why not? That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Because she told me what happened and I don't blame you for being mad." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"But… she also told me why she did it and I think she has a point so as for me I am on the fence. I'm not on your side nor am I on hers. I know it may not seem like it at the moment, but you guys will get back together." I scoffed at that and she pointedly looked at me. "You will and you know that. She is your soul mate and you love her no matter what stupid decisions she makes."

"How can you be so sure that we will get back together?" I asked.

"Do you love the baby?" she replied.

"Of course I do."

"Do you love Izzy?"

Pause.

"See, I'm right and you know it. And I will be there saying I told you so, Mark my words I will." I put my head in my hands and tried to think happy thoughts. I used to think of Izzy, but now that would just make me hurt even more. I tried thinking of my unborn child, it seemed to work which is good and my shaking subsided.

"I want you to promise me that you will work on things with her." she gave me her best motherly look and I almost caved. She had done so much for me over the years and never asked for anything. Now when she asked for a favor I didn't think I could follow through.

"I'm sorry I can't do that just yet. I don't think that I can trust her. But that doesn't mean that I won't be a father to my baby."

"I know you'll make a great daddy Em." She gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and I smiled for the first time in days. She left and as soon as she did the smile slid from my face. I looked at my baby's picture and I suddenly couldn't wait until it was born and I could hold my tiny son or daughter in my arms. I felt alone for the first time since I had become a werewolf, but after my baby was born I would never be alone cause I will always have my child to love and care for.

* * *

Seth's pov.

* * *

"Hey Seth, do you want to hang out for a while today?" Izzy asked over the phone. I'm surprised she called no one had seen her for about three weeks. She sounded terrible. Her voice was hoarse and cracking as she talked, it was barely louder than a whisper.

"Sure thing, I'll be around in like ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine see you soon."

Click.

Five minutes later I found myself knocking on her door.

"hey Seth." I looked at her and I felt bad. She was almost unrecognizable. I pulled her into a hug when I saw the tear tracks down her face, she must be crying a lot.

"Are you looking after yourself Izzy?" I asked stooping my head so our eyes were level.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she left me standing in the doorway. I watched as she curled up in the fetal position on the couch.

"Are you eating? Showering? Going outside?"

"I'm eating and of course I'm showering. But no I haven't gone outside since- since…" she choked up ad I could tell she was trying to fight back the tears. I sat down on the floor next to her and rubbed her shoulder as she cried into the seat. After about ten minutes she stopped crying and tried to breathe deeply causing her to get the hiccups.

"Up you get Izzy."

"where are we going?" she asked as she wiped her face.

"We are going to Sam and Emily's then maybe down to the beach. You need some fresh air and people. Most definitely people." I put her shoes on her feet and pulled her up.

"Will Em- he be there?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, he's patrolling. He won't be there. Everyone misses you Iz, they are your family too, and they love you. Especially Kim." She chuckled lightly and I smiled at the small sound. She reluctantly left the house and I helped her into my truck. We were there in minutes. I threw my arm over her shoulder as I led her into the house.

"Seth? Is that you?" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I brought a guest I hope you don't mind." I called back. She walked out wearing a flowery apron with a pot of what looked like beef stew. When she saw Izzy she squealed and threw the pot at Brady who was standing next to her. She ran at Izzy and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Izzy, you're here! Why didn't you answer my texts, or calls, or the door?"

"Sorry. I just didn't feel like being around people." Emily smiled sadly at her before hugging her again. Brady was glaring at Emily's back. I watched him as he glared then looked down at himself he shook his head before shrugging and bringing his arm up to lick it. I cracked up laughing and the girls looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded towards Brady and they both turned to look at him licking his arms. Emily looked disgusted while Izzy gave a half smile.

"What? It's not like I'm going to waste it." he said as he left the room.

"So crude." Emily muttered as she took Izzy's hand in hers and led her to the kitchen. She pushed her down into one of the seats at the table and put a big plate of food infront of her. Izzy made a face and pushed it away.

"I'm not really hungry. Thanks anyway though Emily."

I gave her a look that said 'you have to eat it or I will make you'. She seemed to get the idea as Emily was giving her the same look. She sighed and pulled the plate back towards her picking up a knife and fork. Emily put a plate of food infront of me as well although mine was easily five times the size of Izzy's.

"So Izzy how are you?" Emily asked as she busied herself with cooking more food.

"I'm alright I guess." Izzy had a few mouthfuls of food and pushed her plate away from her.

"You sure?" Emily asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh… I was just wondering. You look a little pale…. With a greenish tinge?" she said as she looked at Izzy's still full plate. She shrugged and dropped all the food onto my plate.

"Yeah just feeling a little nauseous is all." she said as I laughed.

* * *

Izzy pov.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Sam walked into the room taking Emily's face gently in his hands. He kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her sweetly on the lips. She smiled and they whispered I love their 'I love you's '. Then I noticed Embry standing by the door. I looked away as soon as we made eye contact.

"Hey Izzy. How are you?" Sam asked turning to me keeping his arms around his wife.

"I'm fine." I replied monotone.

"How's the baby?"

"As good as ever." I heard a sigh of relief from behind me and I knew automatically that it was Embry. He still cares for his baby, that's good. I was afraid that he wouldn't love it seeing as he doesn't love me anymore. Now that I think about it, it's a horrible thing to think that he wouldn't care for his baby just because we had a fight. I avoided looking at him as much as I could but I could sense his eyes on me. After five minutes I couldn't take it anymore, everything had gone quiet and Seth, Emily and Sam were all looking back and forth between Embry and me. I don't know what they were expecting but whatever it was it was not going to happen. I stood up from the table so fast that the chair went flying backwards. I walked past him and out the front door trying my hardest not to touch him. I failed and my bare arm brushed his, there was a jolt of electricity which only made me walk faster. I could hear Seth yelling out for me but I kept walking. My eyes were blurring up and I couldn't see where I was going. I kept walking though nothing would stop me now. I heard someone following me quietly, I didn't want to be followed, I sped up. When I heard them speed up too I started running. I stopped after about twenty minutes, my breathing came in short bursts and it felt like my chest was being ripped in half… again. I collapsed onto my hands and knees. I threw up four times, someone was there holding my hair back for me, I leaned back into their chest. Wow that sounded familiar then I remembered what happened the day he found out. Thinking of this made me throw up again. I started to struggle against whoever it was holding me. I kicked and screamed and cried. They held onto me tightly. I tried to pull myself away. I pulled with all my strength but whoever it was just pulled me into their chest and wrapped their arms round me securely. I stopped fighting there was no need; I wasn't going to get away no matter how hard I tried. I sobbed into their chest as they hushed me.

"Its okay Izzy, it'll be alright. I'll look after you." said the person. Seth.

I collapsed into him and he sat down on the ground with me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rocked me back and forth till my tears had run out. After that we sat in the forest for about ten minutes in silence. Seth stood up still holding me in his arms and swiftly but gently weaved through the trees and we ended up back at my house. Seth opened he door and carried me up to my room. He lay me down on the bed and lay down beside me. I curled into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

"How can he act like that?" I whispered.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat up again.

"Like we never happened. Like I'm just one of the gang. like I'm not his soul mate. Like I'm not the mother of his unborn child."

"He's just upset at the moment. He'll come round. He loves you no matter how mad he is. It won't be like this forever."

"I hope not. I miss him." I mumbled in response.

"I know you do. He just needs some time to cool off and think about you and the baby, and then he'll be back."

"Seth?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked as I turned my head back to look him in the eye.

"Anything…" he started.

"Just shoot my face off then I won't have to deal with any of this."

"… But that." He finished. I groaned loudly and he laughed.

"Can I ask you another favor?" I asked a little louder.

"I'm not causing you any harm whatsoever." He stated.

"Damn… can you come to my appointment with me next week? I'm due for another ultra-sound."

"Of course Izzy, I'll be there to hold your hand. Is it true that the jelly stuff is really really cold?" he asked as he screwed his face up in concentration.

"Colder than a vampire." I made a lose comparison, I'd never touched a vampire so I wouldn't know. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around me. He really was the greatest guy friend you could ever have. He's very in touch with his emotions, so much so that every know and again I doubt whether he actually is straight. I fell asleep after about ten minutes thanking god for all the wonderful people I had met here. Seth was keeping me really warm which is a good thing; I can't help but feel a little awkward though. I mean it should be Embry's arms around me not Seth's. It should have been Embry looking after me when I cried. But most of all, it should be Embry coming to the appointment next week.


	25. Here Goes Nothing

**A/n. so eclipse comes out soon.. who's excited? I know I am! I mean what can be better than going to see all the sexy werewolves on the big screen?**

**I know… going to see them for FREE! I just got an email saying that I get to go to an advanced screening of the movie. I'm excited I get to see it one day before it is officially released…. Arghhhhhh June 30****th**** here I come! (f.y.i. it comes out here in new new Zealand on the 1****st**** of july. So yeah I can count lol.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you liked… and what you didn't. I shall try and fix it for you.**

**Jess xO**

The world that we live in is full of both beauty and horror,

To everything full of bad, there lies good.

To everything full of good, there lies bad.

Its knowing this that enables us to breath, enables us to suffocate.

It lets us love and it lets us hate.

Its what keep's us alive, and what will kill us all….

Embry's pov

"Embry get up." someone was shaking me. I growled and lifted my head off the pillow to see Nathan standing in my room.

"what do you want?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sam wants us to patrol." I groaned. I hadn't patrolled in about three weeks. Not since I found out that I had infact conceived two children with my imprint but one of them died before I knew about it. I rolled out of bed and walked to the edges of the forest before phasing.

_Em, you're patrolling?_ Collin asked as if he couldn't tell it was me.

_Yeap_ I replied lazily.

_Ok cool. How are you?_ he asked.

_I'm alright._

_You sure even in your head you sound kinda… I duno, flat._ Stupid kid pays too much attention

_Hey!_

_Sorry, but its true._

_Whatever I give up trying to talk to you. ever since you ran out on Izzy you've been an asshole. _He growled as he phased back.

_Stupid little fucker, next time I see him remind me to kill him._ I muttered to Nathan who had just phased in.

_Sorry dude, you know I love ya as a brother… but he's right. You have been an asshole._ He replied quietly.

_How fucking dare-_

_Oh shut it. you know we're right. I mean when was the last time you had anything to do with your baby. About three weeks ago? _He replied angrily. _When was the last time you even thought about your baby?_

_Every single fucking day. I think about my baby every single day. Almost every minute of every day, so don't even try to make me seem like I don't care about my baby!_ I shouted at him. I was sick of everyone telling me what to do. It was my life and I could do whatever the hell I wanted to with it. I ran patrol silently for the next three and a half hours. If I didn't talk to them, they wouldn't talk to me. I changed back to my human form as soon as possible. I was walking along the road when Sam drove past. He pulled over and opened the door for me.

"hey mate. Want to come over for lunch?" he asked as soon as I closed the door. I nodded while looking at the dull scenery out the window.

I sniffed the air and stiffened… she was here. I almost turned and ran away but Sam put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that clearly said 'if you run away you will die a very slow and painful death'. I groaned and started walking towards the house. When I got inside I wasn't able to move from the doorway. Izzy was sitting with her back to me at the dining room table playing with a plate of food. She sighed and I remembered how much I loved that sound…

and how cute she was…

and how much I lov- STOP! I couldn't think that. No matter how I felt I couldn't say it. Sam greeted Emily and asked Izzy how she was. I couldn't help but lean forward slightly hoping that she would be alright. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Emily glance at me.

"I'm fine." She replied in a very monotone voice. She didn't sound fine. She sounded awful.

"how's the baby?" Sam pressed. I held my breath.

"as good as ever." She said. I let out a relieved sigh. I saw her stiffen as if she had only just realized that I was there. she didn't turn around though. She stayed unmoving for about five minutes where she jumped out of her seat causing it to fly backwards before skidding to a stop a little bit in front of me. she rushed out of the room brushing past my arm. There was a bolt of electricity passed between us and I knew she felt it too. She held her breath and started running. We all stared after her.

"you asshole." Seth glared at me as he got up from his seat to follow her. I wasn't aware of doing it but next thing I knew I had Seth pinned up against the wall by his neck.

"don't call me an asshole." I growled.

"well you are! Cant you see what this is doing to her!" I dropped him and he fell to his feet. He shook his head at me before walking out and slamming the door behind him in the process. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. Both Emily and Sam were staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"what!" I snapped. Sam just shook his head and took a seat.

"that was uncalled for Em." Emily stated hands on her hips.

"what do you expect me to do? Sit there and do nothing while he insults me?"

"yes that's exactly what I expect from you. Remember you brought this upon yourself. She didn't choose this, and if you want everyone to stop calling you an asshole stop fucking acting like one!" she shouted. I sat there blinking at her stupidly. That was the first time I had ever heard Emily swear, (when she wasn't in labor) she was usually the one scolding us for swearing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." She said quietly as she turned back to the stove.

Sam was glaring daggers at me for upsetting his wife. I shrugged and ate the plate of food Seth had left.

"Embry? Where the fuck are you?" Seth's voice echoed through the house. I stopped bouncing Christy on my knee and she pouted at me.

"don't repeat that, or your daddy will kill uncle Seth." I whispered to her. her eyes grew big and she nodded her head vigorously. I set her down on the ground. "go find your mom." I told her. she ran off happily singing to her self. Seth came into the room and paused when he saw me. he half ran across the small room and punched me square in the face. I felt the crunch of my nose breaking and the trickle of blood gliding over my top lip. He punched me again. the next time he pulled back his fist I pushed him away, maybe a little bit too hard as he went flying across the room. Emily walked in and screamed as Seth flew past her. Sam, Jared and Paul came running in after hearing Emily scream. Sam immediately rushed to her while Paul stopped Seth from lunging at me again. I was about to go smack Seth over when Jared caught me and pulled. My back hit the wall with a small thump and Jared had his arm pressed into my throat.

"leave it." he growled and pushed harder blocking my airways. I took a deep breath and my tremors stopped. Jared let go of me and I fell to my knees infront of Sam.

"outside now." He whispered and I saw Paul grab Seth again. Jared pretty much threw me out the door and I landed on my hands and knees in the mud. Sam walked over to Seth and gave him a good punch in the face and I knew I was next. He came over to me and punched me in the face. I felt my nose break again.

"that was for making a hole in my wall and for scaring Emily." Paul and Jared nodded in approval and I hung my head. I saw Seth do the same.

"now Seth," Sam started turning his back on me, "I want you to apologize to Embry for punching him no matter how big of an ass he was being."

"hey!" I interjected, but he just told me to shut.

"after Seth has apologized to you, I want you to apologize to him. and I don't want to break up another fight between you two." He started walking away but turned around when he got to the front door. "oh and Embry? Talk to Izzy for god sakes." With that he slammed the door behind him Jared and Paul following closely behind him.

"I'm sorry I punched you. twice." Seth said as he got up. "and I'm sorry I insulted you."

"it's alright Seth. I don't blame you. I deserved a good punch in the face. I have acted like an idiot and I don't know how to fix it." I said quietly knowing he would hear me anyway.

"you'll sort something out." Seth said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. he slapped me on the back and I found myself smiling for the first time since I ran away from Izzy.

I sat down on the sand and stared out at the water. I wanted to talk to Izzy, I really did. But what do you say to your pregnant ex? It's not like I can just roll on up and be like 'hey, I know you're pregnant with my baby and I've ignored you for the last three months because you lied to protect my feelings, but it's alright that I've been an ass because I love you.' yeah right she'd probably turn around and smack me over with a baseball bat. As I was thinking about how to make things right with Izzy, she had wandered onto the beach with Seth. She hadn't noticed me which is good. she was tugging on Seth's arm and pleading with him.

"no, absolutely not." He said shaking his head.

"please Seth? Please I really want to go swimming. Come with me, or I go by myself." She pouted then started smiling evilly. God she was so beautiful. She was just starting to show and I loved it.

"no Izzy, its freezing out there, you'll get sick." He was holding onto her` wrists as she stepped backwards. I don't think he realized that they were in fact heading into the water no matter what he said. The water pooled around their ankles and Seth dropped her wrists. Izzy laughed turned around and started to run further into the water. Seth yelled out to her then followed. he picked her up around the waist and started carrying her under his arm like a football. I growled subconsciously and Seth caught my eyes. He shook his head and put Izzy down on the ground sitting next to her. he put his arm around her shoulders and I fought the urge to go rip his head off.

"so how are you feeling?" he asked her and glanced quickly in my direction, daring me to move and miss the answer to the question I had been wondering for the last two and a half weeks.

"alright I guess." She muttered her happy mood gone.

"I guess?" Seth asked glancing at me. I had run with him long enough to know that he was doing this for me. He really was a good kid.

"I just miss him you know." She said quietly. I almost ran over to her to wrap her up in my arms and never let go. Seth saw me twitching slightly and smiled.

"what are you smiling at?" Izzy asked touching his face gently. My smile disappeared and my vision was blurring red. All I could focus on was getting to the woods so that I didn't burst out of my skin on a public beach. I phased and Brady groaned at my thoughts. I went for a quick run to the Canadian border and back… okay so it took a couple of hours. I could hear the others talking about me in the back of my mind but I was too far away emotionally to pay any attention. When I got back to my house I collapsed onto my bed.

I sat stiffly against the couch. Izzy was sitting against the couch across the room, once again with Seth's arm around her shoulders. I was trying my hardest not to look at her. I couldn't help it though it was like I was drawn to her… oh, wait I was.. damn imprint.

She was leaning back comfortably, her hands resting on her stomach, talking baby stuff with Kim.

"do you know what you're having yet?" Izzy asked her. Kim smiled and looked back at Jared before stating, "girl, we're having a girl." Izzy smiled and patted her hand.

"that's great hun." She was smiling, but couldn't quite hide the glint of jealousy in her eyes.

"what about you? do you know yet? Or are you going to keep it a secret?" Kim asked Izzy leaning back into Jared's chest.

"no I don't. I was going to find out last week but the baby turned away."

"Aww that's too bad. So is it going to be a surprise or are you just going to find out next time?"

"it depends…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands. I saw Kim glance at Seth and then back at Izzy.

"Embry…" Izzy said quietly. She took a deep breath before raising her head to look at me. "do you want to know the sex of the baby or would you not like me to tell you?" I was shocked to say the least… she spoke to me… directly! Maybe I'm getting over excited for nothing but SHE SPOKE TO ME!

"uh… y-yeah um… I want to know." I stuttered. She nodded politely and looked the other way. I felt rejected. She avoided looking at me for the rest of the night.

Halfway through dinner she gasped. I was by her side in a second.

"what is it? what's wrong?" I asked pressing my hand gently against the small of her back.

"the baby kicked." She said staring down at her stomach in wonderment.

"are you sure? I'll take you to the doctor anyway just to check nothings wrong." I pulled her to her feet and she laughed at me.

"Embry calm down, I'm fine. Here feel." She grabbed my hands and placed them on her bump. I got tingles on my skin where she touched me and I knew she could feel it too. I waited with my hands on my imprint and just as I was about to pull away, I felt it. it just a tiny nudge against my hand but it was there. I looked up at Izzy a huge smile growing on my face. there were another couple of nudges.

"the baby must like you." Izzy said. I dropped to my knees infront of her just staring at the bump that contained my child. Izzy put her hands over mine, holding me to her. after a couple of seconds she flinched. She stepped back and I stood up.

"Are you okay?" I took a step towards her but she backed away again. she looked like she was about to cry.

"Izz?" I said softly, "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"n-nothing I'm f-fine." She took a step towards the door.

"sorry Emily, I cant stay." She ran out her hand cupped over her mouth and nose.

"what did you do?" Seth asked coming in from patrol and grabbing food.

"nothing,… I did nothing…"I told him quietly. I was rejected by my imprint and the mother of my child… again. It hurt, it hurt bad.

"Em honey, are you okay?" Emily asked putting her hands on my shoulders squeezing them gently.

"uh… yeah, I'm good. I'm just gonna… go… now."

"if you need anything, we're here." She said.

"thanks." I mumbled and ran out the door. I phased as soon as I hit the woods. I ran to the waterfall where I had taken Izzy the day I asked her out. it didn't seem as beautiful now as it did back then, maybe that was because Izzy wasn't there…

I hadn't seen Izzy since she ran away from me at Emily's. That was a week and a half ago. And no one will tell me how she is, they just tell me to go ask her myself. I would but, I can't seem to find the right way to apologize. I figured that I would just have to wing it… okay… here goes nothing…

**A/n. hey guys just wanted to do a quick (or not so quick) shout out to some awesome people.**

**Lovably17, **Caleb's babe,** Dancer96, **Flaca514,** gothygurl, **HPxTWLIGHTxoxoo,** Keepersblood**, laura1635**,**** lilcutieissa, **Mrs. Brianna Emmet Cullen,** Retarded Retard -x-, **Team-LaPush-Werewolves,** Twilightaholic1996, **twilightreader04,** bl-angelbaby, **blazeyjamie1987** and last but not least, **ShadowClaw21.

**Thanks so much guy's it really means a lot that you are getting alerts or have favorited (and in some cases both) my story. If it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't be writing it.**

**As always let me know what you think. There will be a mention (or a special character in the next chapter for the person that leaves the twentieth review (: (and no you can't leave a whole bunch of reviews just to be number twenty… lovably17 I'm talking to you… you know you would have asked lol)**

**Jess xO **

**(p.s. sorry about the long A/n. but if you review I will remember to keep it short. ****)**


	26. Stephanie?

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but my silly mother took my laptop off me… grrrr. So I am very sorry for the wait, and if you have lost interest, sorry.**

**Also how long do you think this story should be? Do you think I should end it soon? I also have no idea how many people are reading this, if you are please let me know by leaving a comment, even if it says 'I'm still reading' it would mean the world to me.**

**As always let me know what you think. There will be a mention (or a special character in the next chapter for the person that leaves the twentieth review (: **

**Also another big Thankyou to lovably17, for being completely awesome and giving some random stranger (aka me) advice, you make me smile no matter how I am feeling. =)**

**Enjoy. **

**Jess xo.**

* * *

The nights we will never forget,

But can never seem to remember are the best… 3 (xo colaaa)

* * *

Izzy.

I know I shouldn't have run out of Emily's, it was unfair to her after all that she has done to help me. I knew I couldn't stay there and have Embry reject me again. For a minute or two there I thought everything was okay between us, but then I realized that I would have been imagining it. When he had his hands on my stomach, on my baby, there were currents passing between us, I know he felt them too. That's why I flinched, and he let me go even though I was silently wishing he never would. I wanted the chance to talk to him, the chance to apologize but I didn't know if he would give me that chance. I suppose I would have to ring him and find out.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number I knew off by heart. It was the same number I had dialed everyday but had never had the guts to hit the little green button. This time I did.

He didn't answer the first time so I tried again.

"please Embry, pick up." I whispered into the phone. There was a knock on the door.

"hold on a second!" I shouted.

"hey this is Embry, obviously I cant get to the phone right now but leave me a message and I will get back to you."

"Embry, please call me. I want to talk-apologise- please, I need you." I sighed and hung up. I dragged my feet to the door and opened it slowly. I froze when Embry looked me in the eye.

"you got my call?" I asked him.

"uh… you called me?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"yeah. Um… do you want to come in?"

"yeah." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"do you want a drink of some sort?"

"coffee please." He said studying the room.

"sure." I put the jug on to boil and got everything ready for a coffee for him and a tea for me. I closed my eyes and tapped my fingers on the bench in need of something to do.

"a little impatient are we?" I turned and saw Embry leaning against the door way, arms crossed over his chest and a sexy smirk on his face.

"yeah a little bit." I said and smiled in return.

"sit down, i'll do that." I nodded and sat down at the table. Embry set my tea down in front of me and sat down on the other side of the table with his coffee. We didn't talk for a couple of minutes. Talk about awkward silence anyone?

"Izzy I'm sorry." "Embry I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. He raked a smile and gestured for me to go ahead.

"okay… Embry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Izzy its alright-" he interrupted.

"no Embry its not. And please don't interrupt me." He nodded, "Thankyou. As I was saying, I'm sorry that I lied to you, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I swear I didn't mean to. I only kept the other baby a secret because I thought that seeing as you didn't know about the baby, it wouldn't hurt you that I miscarried. You were never meant to find out, but know I realize that you had a right to know no matter what i thought… but I know now that you had a right to know, no matter what I thought. I'm sorry you have been in pain because I never gave you the chance to mourn for your first child. I wish that I had told you the second I found out that I was pregnant. I want to give you this though." I stood up and got a copy of the ultrasound photo I have him the night he asked me to move in with him. I put it on the table infront of him. He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows.

"that's the baby I lost. Your baby. The one I kept a secret. When I gave you the picture I thought it would be the best way to give you your anniversary present." I wrapped my hands over my bump like I had been doing a lot lately. A tear rolled down Embry's cheek and I wanted desperately to wipe it away but I didn't think he was ready for that yet. Imprint or not I still think he is mad at me. He touched the photo gently before wiping his face. He held out his hand, "come here." He whispered. I placed my hand in his carefully and let him pull me slowly towards him. He sat me down on his knee and buried is head in my neck.

"i'm sorry too. I'm sorry I have pretty much ignored you over the last three months. I was mad but that's no excuse to not being there for you and the baby… I just… I miss you, more than you'll ever know and I want to be with you and show you how much I love you again. Not only for the baby, but for my own sanity." He chuckled slightly before clearing his throat. "I want you to move in with me a.s.a.p." he kissed my neck as I sat there in shock. I wasn't expecting him to ask me to move in with him again… I figured he would want some time to get back into the swing of things…. Apparently not.

"what do you say?" I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. His lips were softer and smoother than I remembered, not to mention the warmth. He tightened his hold on me and breathed in deeply.

"god I missed this." He whispered

"what do you mean?" I asked kissing his cheek slowly.

"I missed being able to hold you like this. And I missed being able to kiss you, having your body pushed up against mine, and most of all I missed the silky feeling of your skin when I do this." He ran the back of his fingers over my temple and cheek, his hand resting on the bottom of my chin and pulling my face forward so that he could do the same before kissing me again.

"I missed it too." I said breathlessly.

"so what do you say?" he asked.

"about what?" I pulled away so that I could look into his eyes.

"about moving in with me." he said chuckling.

"oh… I would love to." He smiled and held me close.

"come on, lets go tell everyone that I finally came to my senses and talked to you. Emily told me to get my ass over there as soon as I had talked to you."

"they knew you were coming?"

"yeah." He said helping me off his lap. It would have been nice if they had told me. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my cell, bag and keys before locking the door behind me and joining hands with a waiting Embry. When we arrived at Emily's he helped me out of the car and flung his arm around my shoulder. He smiled down at me making my heart beat faster and by the growth of the smile on his own face I guess he heard it too. I let myself in the door calling for Emily as I closed it behind me.

"oh hun, you're back. How are you?" she asked coming out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"I'm great." I smiled back. Embry wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed my pulse point gently.

"about bloody time." Paul commented from he couch where Rachel was sitting in his lap.

"shut up Paul." Embry said trying to be scary but you could hear the smile in his voice.

"what ev- What the fuck! Stupid ref!" I was guessing that they were watching some sort of sports match. I wandered into the kitchen and Embry followed.

"I'm not going anywhere at the moment you know." I told him.

"good." he replied but sat down next to me anyway. I rolled my eyes.

"you know that means I can handle the girls by myself. It doesn't mean that you have to be with me 24/7."

"yeah but I want to." He said holding my hand and grinning at me stupidly.

"Em, I love you very much, but I need some **alone** time with the girls."

"you can still talk to the girls with me here." He whined. I sighed.

"do you want to listen to us talk about periods Em? Really?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"I'll just… uh…. Bye…." He trailed off and all but ran out of the room.

"you really want to talk about periods?" Kim asked with a dazed look on her face. she could be so blonde sometimes….

"no Kim, I just wanted to get rid of him so I could talk to you guys properly."

"that's my girl." Rachel said while leaning across the table to give me a high five. I laughed. Emily set down a cup of tea in front of me and sat in the vacant seat opposite me.

"so what happened?" she asked.

"we talked . and that's about it." I said with a shrug.

"so… no hot make up sex?" Rachel asked seriously.

"sorry to disappoint." I laughed.

"hey guys!" Kiara's voice rang through the house.

"Izzy you're here! And happy! Oh my god, you and Embry made up!" she bounced over and wrapped her arms around my head squeezing me tight.

"sorry, she's had a few red bull." Collin said prying her off me. I took a deep breath in.

"typical," I muttered, "you okay Kiara?" Kim asked her.

"yeah I'm fine. Just excited." She paused for a second before continuing, "okay seeing as you asked! My sister Stephanie is coming for a holiday, and she said that if she likes it here she might move. She says she misses us all very much." she nodded vigorously with wide eyes. Emily, Rachael, Kim and me glanced at each other then back to her before bursting out with laughter, it was so synchronized we laughed harder.

I hadn't seen Embry all night as I was helping the girls calm Embry down. She really was excited. I hope she calms down when Stephanie gets here though.

"hey babe, how are you feeling?" Embry asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"good how are you?"

"fine." He mumbled running his nose along my neck lightly before nipping at it.

"Em, we're with people, remember." I gasped and he sucked on my skin.

"we don't have to be." He whispered back kissing my ear.

That was all the encouragement I needed.

* * *

"so when are you going to start packing?" Embry asked while making the bed for me.

"packing?"

"for when you move in with me…" he replied slowly.

"oh yeah… how about next week?"

"that long?" he whined.

"fine, I'll start packing tomorrow and move I next week."

"you still have your key?" he asked plopping down on the freshly made bed.

"of course. A couple of days ago I was contemplating breaking into your house so you would have to talk to me."

"Aww babe, you have no idea how many times I came to see you but backed out at the last second. And I probably wouldn't have backed out so many times if you weren't always hanging around with Seth." I flashed bright red and left the room. I knew Seth had developed a little bit of a 'crush' on me and it was embarrassing.

"babe, where are you going?"

"er… away from the awkwardness."

"its okay Izz, I know Seth had a thing for you. I can read his mind remember."

"yeah doesn't mean it isn't awkward though" I said as I sat down. He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my thighs.

"Izzy, forget about it." he said sneaking in to give me a kiss.

"I suppose." I commented as I kissed him back. I held his face in my hands and realized just how much I missed him. I slid forward so he was resting between my legs. He stood up and went to lift me as well.

"don't Em you'll hurt yourself." I whispered.

"what?" he said kissing over my collar bone.

"I'm too fat for you to carry so don't even try." I said back breathlessly. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"don't say that, ever. Your not fat and anyway i'm a werewolf I can lift anything. He picked me up and opened the bedroom door with his foot.

"pregnant or not, I'm still the size of a whale." I told him pointedly.

"honey, you gotta long way to go before you're the size of a whale. Besides your beautiful no matter what size you are."

"such a charmer." I muttered while being put down slowly on the mattress.

"you know it." he chuckled and kissed me deeply.

* * *

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! SHE'S HERE!" Kiara yelled through the phone.

"okay! I get it. Stephanie is here." I yelled back holding the phone at arms length.

"she wants to see you. come round for dinner and bring Embry okay."

"fine. What time?" I asked.

"six?" well it was three thirty now…

"sure." I said and hung up. Embry pouted at me from the doorway.

"she's my family. Don't you want to make a good impression? Besides, what happens if one of the guys imprint on her?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck making him stoop down.

"I suppose. But I don't think that any of the guys will imprint." He wrapped his arms around my wait while staring at something over my head.

"why do you think that?" I asked.

"just instinct."

"care to make a bet? Say twenty bucks?" he raised his eyebrows at me, "you chicken?" I teased.

"sure, if no one imprints on her then you owe me twenty dollars. Might as well give it to me now." He smirked.

"sure sure buddy. I know your wrong so you might want to seal the bet with a shake."

"nah, preggo's a kiss." He knew I hated the name preggo's but he continued to call me by it….. Wanker.

"Whatever now go have a shower, you smell." I gave him a shove in the direction of the bathroom.

"oooh ouch." He said putting a hand over his heart and pretending to wipe away a tear.

"yeah yeah, you can cry later." He kissed me on the head before slipping out of the room.

"guy's you're here!" Kiara shouted as she swung the door open.

"geez ki, calm down! Let them them at least get inside before you start torturing them." came a new voice from somewhere behind an over excited Kiara.

* * *

**Sorry for any horrible mistakes. I just really wanted to get this out to you.**

**lovably17 sorry, you were going to actually be in this chapter but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Any special preferences let me know (:**

**Also I have recently signed up to daily booth, for those of you who do not know what it is… its kind of like facebook but with photos… anyway if you are on there follow me! I've only got four followers atm its quite depressing anyway link is **

**http:/ dailybooth. com /Jessica_Maree_ (no gaps)**

**Jess xO**


	27. Shopping

**A/n. I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I've just had a lot going on. also I apologize for this chapter being a little short. Please don't get angry! Anyway as always let me know what you think… I may give you a cookie if you leave a review…. They are very yummy… (: **

**Jess xO**

* * *

**i have a huge special Thankyou to **JacobsGirl12 **… Thankyou for being my twentieth reviewer. Have a virtual cookie… you know you want it…**

**

* * *

**

Maybe they are right. Maybe I did get my hopes up too high. Maybe I was in over my head. Maybe I am the stupid one for ever thinking that you loved me, but maybe, just maybe, I am tired of being alone.

* * *

I looked over and saw Stephanie.

"hey cuz." she said winking at me.

"hey, how are you?" I said back pushing Kiara out of the way so I could get my big belly through the door.

"whoa! Your pregnant…" Steph took a step back.

"no i'm just really fat. Do you like the new look?" I joked striking a pose.

"yeah suits you, now you actually have some meat on your skinny ass." She gave me hug and pulled me further into the house.

"like you can talk you anorexic."

"i'm not anorexic! Its not my fault I'm naturally slim." she pulled me into a hug.

"so what's been happening other than ….this?" she gestured to the bump. I laughed.

"not too much ae, have you met my boyfriend Embry?" I looked over to see him standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"no I don't believe I have." She stood up to her full height. While he still towered over her 5"5 with his 6"8.

"hey i'm Stephanie, Izzy's second cousin." She stuck her hand out for him to shake while glaring at him. despite Steph being around 5"5 and Embry being almost 6"8 he looked terrified. She smiled sweetly and he gulped. Steph plopped down next to me and grabbed my hand, "seriously Izzy I don't want to have to murder him, plus it wouldn't look so good on my criminal record. He is treating you right yeah?"

"of course Steph. He's amazing, but enough about us. What did you do to your hair? I thought you liked it long?" I grabbed a lock of her short curly hair and pulled.

"ow, you bitch!" she exclaimed.

"sorry."

"I felt like a change you know. So I chopped it."

"you make it sound like you cut your hair in the bathroom with the rusty kitchen scissors." I laughed and gave her a shove.

"they weren't rusty." Kiara walked into the room dragging a very bored looking Collin with her.

"isn't it great that Steph's here Iz!" she said pushing Collin down on the end of the couch so she could climb onto his lap.

"hmmm, I don't know…" I started but stopped when she hit me on the arm lightly.

"thanks cuz, means a lot."

"Aww you know I love ya."

* * *

Dinner was quiet, mainly because Collin took Kiara to the beach for a walk. It was good to reminisce on all the fun times from when we were younger.

"you know how you are cool… and you want to come shopping with me? I ned more 'maternity clothes'" I spat the last part.

"absolutely. You okay?"

"yeah i'm fine, but seriously have you seen the size of those clothes? You would get lost in them. they're the size of a tent." She laughed and started clearing the table. But not before washing her hands… again.

"yeah I'll come. Plus I want to get your baby a present. When would you like to go?"

"is tomorrow too soon?"

"nah, that's all good." she said snatching the plates out of my hands. She pointed at the seat and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not cripple you know." I pointed out.

"I know, but still, pregnant people should not be on their feet all the time."

"god, you're almost as bad as Em."

"…. Embry hasn't told you to sit down or anything. He has looked like he wanted to a few times though."

"no, Em-ily. One of my other friends. She has two kids and knows what its like to be babied. You would think that she would stop, but she doesn't. as for Embry… I told him I would never have sex with him again if he didn't leave me to do my own thing. I reckon that if he had it his way then my feet wouldn't be able to touch the ground. He would carry me around all day wouldn't you?" he nodded glumly and put his head on the table.

"I want a guy like that…. Especially a hot one." She muttered.

"well you never know…." I said quietly.

"what?"

"doesn't matter. Oh would you look at the time I have to go find out the sex of my baby now. Bye." I grabbed Embry's hand and dragged him out of the house. We made it to the doctors just in time. Thanks to Steph inviting us for dinner we had to change our appointment to the 6.30 one, just before they close.

* * *

"right lets have a wee look-see, shall we?" the doctor asked. I reckon the jobs getting to her….

* * *

"alright, you know the drill. Lift the top up and on with the gel!" she said happily

The ultrasound machine whirred into life.

"okay everything looks good. no problems. Did you still wan to know the sex?" she asked.…. So maybe she's just got multiple personalities disorder…

"yes please." Embry and I said at the same time.

"okay. Just a second... well it looks as if you are having… a boy. Congratulations."

"YEAH! Two to one! We outnumber you!" Embry shouted while doing a little dance.

"oh great. Now I have two babies." I rolled my eyes at him.

"sorry babe." Embry hung his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down again.

"if you come back tomorrow I can give you a video of your baby?" Dr. Frederick's said as she shut the machine off.

"yes please. That would be wonderful." I wiped the gel off my stomach and sat up.

* * *

"were having a boy!" Embry said as he pulled me out of the car.

"Embry, please. I heard you the first fifty times you said it."

"I know… mind if I phase and let all the guys know?" he said pouting.

"go for you're life." I muttered. He didn't come back for a few hours, I tried to stay up and wait for him but I was apparently too tired to do that. I fell asleep around two am, he still wasn't back.

I woke to find myself being carried in a pair of strong warm arms.

"what are you doing?" Embry looked down at me and smiled gently.

"i'm taking you up to bed. You fell asleep on the couch. Don't worry, I got you." he whispered. He lay me down under the covers and crawled in next to me.

"hmm, I love you Em." I said thick with sleep.

"I love you too. Now rest." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me tight.

* * *

"hun, you got to get up now. You're going shopping with Steph today. Remember?"

"five more minutes…" I groaned.

"sorry babe, no can do. Now. Up."

"fine, fine, i'm up." I sat up slowly trying not to let all the blood rush to my head.

The door swung open before I could knock.

"ready to go?" Steph asked locking the door behind her.

"I am if you are." I said and climbing slowly back into the drivers side of my car.

"seriously? This is your car?" Steph asked.

"yeah. What wrong with it?"

"isn't it a little… nana-ish?"

"leave my poor baby alone!"

"i'm sorry, but it's a Nissan… what pulsar?"

"sunny! 94 Nissan sunny! And don't diss my car. I bet its better than what you have at the moment."

"I don't have a car here yet."

"exactly. Now shut up and let me drive."

"but-"

"shut up!"

"shutting…"

* * *

"Aww this is so cute!" said yelled out… yet again. I swear this is the hundredth time I have heard it in the last two hours. I rolled my eyes and waddled over to where she was standing looking at a bassinette.

"oh my god, its gorgeous!" I breathed.

"I know!" I heard her talking to someone else but I didn't listen I was too busy imagining a baby boy with Embry's kin tone, hair colour, but my eyes. even though I think its highly unlikely that a Quileute Indian baby would have bright blue eyes. Aww well.

"- and this is my present to you. Izzy?" Steph tugged my arm. "Izzy?"

"sorry what?" I jerked round.

"this is what i brought you. I hope Embry likes it too. Well I think you like it. from the amount of drool hanging from your mouth I think you like it." I hugged her tight.

"its too much Steph. Way too much."

"too late. I ordered t while you were staring. Its getting delivered o your house in three days." I gave her another big hug and suggested lunch. We ended up buying a whole bunch of clothes and a few toys for my little boy.

I was quite tired by the time we were heading back to the reservation… well that was until one of my favorite songs came on.

"oh my god! Seriously! Io love this song its amazing!" I shouted to Steph while cranking up the music.

_Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along  
Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along_

Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it  
Do we need it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it

Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along  
Everything's been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name

Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it  
Do we need it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it

Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care  
Now it's you-know-who  
I've got the you-know-what  
I stick it in the you-know-where  
You know why, you don't care

Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah  
Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along

I san along as Steph laughed at me.

"what?" I asked her turning the music down again."

"nothing just never took you as a Marilyn Manson fan."

"you better believe it baby. He is the shit." I joked.

"deer!" she shouted pointing out the window.

"fuck!" I yelled swerving just in time to miss it. everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. I heard the tires squealing across the tarmac. My eyes widened as I felt the crunch of the car against a tree. I heard an ear splitting scream, only to realize it came from me. I went flying side ways into the windscreen and heard the crack of the glass. Something warm and sticky was trickling down the side of my face and matting my hair together. I hope my baby was going to be okay. That's the last thought I had before the darkness swallowed me whole…


	28. Recovery

Sorry about the late update guys. also I have a twitter account for this story and others, follow me and you shall get very current updates. my name is Jessica_Maree_

once again another huge thank you to Lovably17... she also has a twitter... and very awesome stories... show some support guys...

enjoy

Jess xO

Embry's p.o.v.

_Shit car accident_ I thought. _Aww crap, well at least I'm not getting called away while I'm spending time with my girl._

_Embry shut up and go call an ambulance_. Jared growled while running in my direction. I crept closer, staying out of view of the road.

_Its a good car, too bad they crashed it. Nissan sunny, same year as Izzy's... Hold on..._

_Same make... ... _

_Same model... _

_...Same year..._

_...same colour..._

_... Same number plate..._

_FUCK! Please no, oh god no. It better not be... _I ran over to the car, there was blood on the cracked drivers window.

_Embry, what is? _Seth asked skidding to a halt on the other side of the road. _oh shit, I hope there are no vamps around, they'll be all over this like flies over shit. Embry are you okay?_

I phased back into my human form and staggered over to the car. I ripped the door off. I held Izzy's head up. Her seat belt holding her in place.

"Izzy, Izzy honey, wake up. Please baby, wake up for me." I cried, wiping the bloody hair out of her face.

"shit Embry, is she..." Seth said coming up behind me.

"no she's alive. Can you check on Steph?"

"she's fine." he shouted.

"ambulance will be here in ten Em." Jared shouted emerging from the tree line. "don't worry. She'll be okay."

I undid her seatbelt and pulled her out gently. I lay next to her on the grass. My hand on my baby.

Izzy's p.o.v.

Wow my hand is really warm. What is that godamn annoying beeping sound? ugh if it doesn't stop soon I might scream. Why do I feel so stiff? Hmm I should have opened my eyes by now, why haven't I? Aww crap! I hit the tree didn't I... And the beeping... That means I'm in the hospital... So I'm alive. Good, good. I wonder Embry is? As if he could read my thoughts I heard his voice.

"Izzy, baby. Please wake up. Please, I love you." his voice was cracking and it broke my heart. I forced my eyes open and looked into the dark orbs floating above me, wet with unshed tears.

"Embry?" I choked.

"Izzy! Oh my god Izzy, you're awake. Thank god your awake!"

"I'm fine don't worry." He stroked my cheek before kissing me gently.

"shh baby. Don't talk okay. You'll hurt yourself."

"I wont fucking hurt myself by talking." I argued, "how's Steph? Is she okay?"

"she's fine love. But I do need to talk to you about-" he was cut off by Emily backing into the room.

"hey Em, I brought you some more food- oh my! Izzy you're awake!"

"no I'm still out of it." I replied sarcastically.

"its good to see you still have you're sense of humor after everything that's happened." Her eyes flicked over to Embry. I watched them have a silent conversation before Emily left giving me a small smile.

"okaaaay then. What were you going to tell me? Oh wait! How's the baby?"

"its about that actually…. Well we… uh… I'm sorry Izzy, we lost him."

Embry's p.o.v.

"do you want something to eat Iz?" she shook her head and continued to stare out of the window. I sighed and went to sit down in the kitchen. I put my head in my hands. My mind racing with ideas to try and get Izzy talking again.

"you okay Em?" Anna asked walking into the room.

"no I'm not. What am I going to do Anna? Its been two weeks and she hasn't said a word to me since…"

"I know. Look she'll sort herself out in her own time. One day she will wake up and it will be like nothing ever happened. She will act like she was never pregnant, but over time she will start grieving properly. Its happened before remember."

"yeah I know. I just wish I could help her."

"I know. But seriously the only thing you an do is be there when she decides that she actually doesn't want to grieve. Really Em, it'll work out. Sorgen Sie sich nicht, alles ist gut."

"thanks Anna."

"all good. I might go check on her yeah?"

"yeah, go ahead." She gave my hand a small squeeze before leaving the room.

"so, you think she will snap out of it when she see's this?" Paul asked gesturing to the newly painted house before us.

"I hope so. If not then I suppose it will be nice to have our own place."

"what are you going to do about the nursery?"

"I don't know yet. I think I might leave it at the moment." I put the lid on the last can of paint and stashed it in the shed out back.

"but wouldn't Izzy want it gone?" Paul handed me the last of the paintbrushes.

"I don't know Paul. She hasn't talked to me in two and a half weeks. She hasn't spoken at all. No one knows what she wants. Anyway, I don't think **I'm** ready to get rid of it yet."

"oh well you'll get there." I flicked all the lights off inside and made sure all the doors and windows were locked.

"I hope it'll be enough…." I muttered

"Izzy. Come on. we have to go out." I told her pulling on her hand. She looked at me with that blank expression she has had on her face for almost three weeks now.

"come on, Izzy. Please." I gave her my puppy dog eyes. she nodded and followed me out the door. I led her up the path of the new house keeping my eyes on her face. waiting for her reaction, waiting for a reaction.

"what is it?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"uh… its… its our new place." I stuttered.

"cool." I showed her the rooms. All but one. She seemed pleased. I was glad that I had finally got a reaction.

Izzy's pov.

"what's in there?" I asked pointing to a door that he hadn't shown me yet. He'd already shown me what was behind every door or cupboard. So far I loved the place, it was amazing.

"that's um… that was the… babies room."


	29. Surprise

Izzy's pov.

"the babies room?" the baby had a room?

"uh… yeah. I haven't got around to changing it yet. You don't have to look at it if-" I pushed past him and into the room. The walls were powder blue with a midnight blue feature wall where the one big window was. There was the white bassinette with blue sheets and a blue fleece blanket I had brought. Hanging from the roof overhead was a mobile with wooden wolves stars and a moon. There was a bookshelf full of stuffed toys and a blue toy box to the left of the door. There was a rocking chair in the opposite corner with a huge grey wolf with blacks spots on its back resting in it.

"babe, you don't have to be in here. I was going to change it but I wasn't sure if you would want that or not?"

"no! don't- i- wow," I ran my hand over the edge of the bassinette.

"are you okay?" Embry asked putting his hands on my shoulders and giving them a small squeeze. I nodded and turned to him. curling myself into his chest. he wrapped his arms tightly around me, bathing me in the warmth that is his abnormal heat. We stayed like that for a while. Quite a while.

I was sitting in the rocking chair by the window with a hot chocolate when Embry walked into the room in a tux.

"uh… what's going on?" I asked.

* * *

Embry's pov

* * *

"uh… what's going on?" she asked. Shit. I cant do this… what if she says no? what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, what the hell am I going to do without her.

"Embry?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"sorry what?"

"you okay? You're sweating. You don't sweat. Are you sick? Embry what's wrong?"

"WILLYOUMARRYME?" I shouted in a big rush.

"…. Er, what?" I took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Izzy. Look I know we have been through a lot in the last couple of months. But I love you. I have since the first day I met you… I need you more than food, and that's saying a lot seeing as I am a werewolf," she chuckled slightly at that. "seriously Izzy, I want to spend the rest of my life, and a hell of a lot longer than that with you. will you Isabelle Hope Daniels, will you marry me?" she nodded slowly. I leant forward to kiss her… and she slapped me.

"what was that for?" I asked holding my cheek.

"you're all dressed up, you could have at least waited until I was out of my freaking sweat pants with no make up on and looking like a dog!"

"I take offense to that." I added when she had finished.

"I don't care." She shot back before sitting back down in the rocking chair, crossed her arms and pouted. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Aww baby. You look great. You always do."

"you're such a kiss ass Em."

"I know. But that's why you love me."

"meh, I suppose." She shrugged. I kissed her nose.

"do you want your ring?"

"you got me a ring?" she smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"uh.. no, not exactly," I pulled the small box out of the jacket I was wearing. "it was my grandmothers, my moms been looking after it for me since I was two." I opened the box and showed her the ring. It was a white gold ring with three princess cut diamonds on the thin band. She gasped and threw her arms around my neck.

"oh my god! Its beautiful!"

"just like you." I murmured. She smiled at me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

"no, put the ring on silly!"

"oh right! Here." I slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. Perfect fit. "it was made for you."

"I highly doubt that." She laughed. I picked her up out of the rocking chair and carried her to our bedroom, laying her down on the bed gently before hovering over her.

* * *

I rested my arm over Izzy's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "come on." I said.

"lets go tell everyone we're engaged. Fiancé. I love how that sounds my gorgeous fiancé." She smiled and led the way into Sam and Emily's house.

"hey guys. can we say something?" Izzy half shouted to a room full of werewolves once again fighting over food, the wolf girls plus Anna and Sara. Emily nodded her head and everyone fell silent.

"well, I finally did it, I finally proposed to her…"

"and I said yes!" Izzy squealed and started to jump up and down while hugging Anna, Sara, Rachael, Kim and Emily.

"congrats dude." Seth said patting me on the back.

"finally!" Quil shouted and gave me a hug then handed me Claire so that she could hug me too.

"congratulations uncle Em." She smiled hugely.

"thanks Claire bear." I said ruffling her hair.

"oh and we are having a house warming dinner tomorrow night seeing a we haven't had time to do that since we moved into our new house.

"did you want some help with the cooking Izzy?" Emily asked her while putting a big plate of fresh bread rolls on the table.

"yes please, that would be amazing."

* * *

Izzy's pov.

* * *

"Embry can you hurry up! people will be here in five minutes and you need to get out of the shower!"

"coming hun." He yelled back. I walked back into the kitchen and continued hopping onions. Embry came in dripping wet wearing just a towel.

"hey sexy." He said huskily coming up behind me and wrapping his hot, still wet arms around my waist.

"Em, your getting

* * *

me all wet!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you liked that." He drawled.

"Embry!" I turned around and swatted him with the tea towel. I looked over to see Emily blushing furiously.

"sorry Emily." Embry said laughing.

"go get dressed you sexy beast." I joked.

"beast? You go that right babe." He kissed me on the cheek and left the room. Hopefully things will be okay from now on, you know, no more dramas. One could only hope….

* * *

**A/n. short chapter yes I know. Just didn't want you to wait too much longer. I'm sorry I have been very slack lately. My laptop got taken off me again, then I had school and work. Also on sept the 4****th**** 2010, my city of Christchurch had a 7.1 on the richter scale earthquake. Its really annoying, I think the aftershock count so far is up to 765. fail. Anyway let me know what you think of the very short chapter. And thanks to those who read this very long authors note, means a lot (:**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but no promises.**

**Jess xO**


	30. Getting on with life

**Wow. Hey there guys! I am so super super sorry that this update has been so long coming. I have honestly tried a hundred times to write this chapter but everytime I sit down o write my mind goes blank. Its been a rough few months but hopefully things will get better soon… that means more updates! Yay! So I really hope you enjoy this guys its taken a lot of effort…. And Lovably17 I have some exciting news for you and a request! Private message me man!**

* * *

Embry,

Wow. She said yes. I can't believe she said yes. Yeah yeah, I know its been a month, but still! She said yes!

"hun, can you get me a towel please!" I grabbed a towel out o the hall cupboard and hung it on the hook next to the shower.

"I have to go on patrol. Ill see you later okay?"

"yeah sure. Thanks." So much for a good bye. Oh well.

I phased in and was met by silence. That's strange I thought Brady was meant to patrolling with me. oh well. I had already done half the normal circuit before Collin phased in. I skidded to a stop.

_Where's Brady? _I asked.

_He got drunk with Anna last night and is a little hung over. I offered to do his shift._ He replied.

_Hung over? Crap there must have been a lot of alcohol for a wolf to get hung over. _

_Yeah. Anyway, on with business. _We continued running. Found nothing as usual. For some reason there hasn't been a lot of vampires around since the Cullen's left. maybe because they're gone other vampires don't feel the need to come to the area much. No big covens to be afraid of… but if that were the case why weren't heaps of them coming here if theres nothing to be afraid of anymore. ohwell.

* * *

"hey hunny. Your home early. I thought patrol is normally six hours? its only been four." Izzy said when I walked through the front door.

"yeah, it was quiet so Collin told me he could handle it. what are you complaining for? It means I'm home faster doesn't it." I said cheekily kissing her neck.

"yeah well. I don't think I like you that much. You want some food?"

"ha ha. And yes, I would like some food very much. I forget how much running makes me hungry." She smiled and pushed me into a chair. She put down a giant plate of everything infront of me. she winked and left me with my glorious feed.

I walked into the living room to see Izzy curled into a ball, asleep on the couch. I smiled to myself. She was so beautiful, all the time. I was so lucky to have her as mine. I uncurled her and lifted her gently. She muttered something in her sleep and smiled. I carried my gorgeous Izzy down the hallway and into our bedroom. Pulling back the sheets with one hand and supporting Izzy with the other. I placed her in the middle of the bed before stripping off my shorts and climbing in next to her. I placed my arms around her waist and closed my eyes, breathing in her floral scent.

* * *

"Embry?" she asked.

"yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. You okay?"

Yeah i'm fine. Just been thinking a lot lately." She said quietly.

"thinking about what?"

"everything. I wonder where and what I would e doing now if I hadn't met you. probably in a hospital somewhere. Either because of alcohol poising or anorexia or maybe both."

"What brought this on hun?" I asked her kissing the back of her neck. She shifted round to face me and put her hand on my cheek before moving it to the back of my neck and running her fingertips through my cropped hair.

"I don't know. But you saved my life Embry and I will be forever grateful. You changed me for the better and i'm afraid of what I would have become if you didn't come. Or what I will become if you ever leave me-" I cut her off.

"hey, hey come on. that's not going to happen. I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. you are my world. And if you hadn't come along, I probably would have killed myself. I was thinking about it. then you lit up my world. Unlike anything ever could. You helped me through my depressive state without even realizing it." she smiled sadly and kissed me.

"please never leave. I don't want to sound desperate or anything but I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"I know babe. I couldn't live without you either. And I know we've been through a rough year and I know we will get past it. its only a matter of time."

"I know babe. I know." She hugged me tightly so I hummed an ancient Quileute lullaby to her. she fell asleep in my arms for the first time in months.

i put some bread in the toaster and felt Izzy's arms wrap around my waist.

"morning babe. Who was on the phone?" I asked her. she kissed between my sholder blades.

"Emily. Were having a barbeque there for lunch. And we are picking up Stephanie on our way. So have your twenty dollars ready." she gave me a squeeze and walked away. I rolled my eyes. I cant believe she still thinks one of the guys is going to imprint on Stephanie.

* * *

Izzy p.o.v.

We picked up Stephanie and made our way over to Sam and Emily's.

"hey guys." I said as we walked in.

"hey!" was the general response echoing through the room.

"okay for those of you who haven't met my cousin, and Kiara's sister. This is Stephanie." I watched the guys carefully as they introduced themselves. It seemed no one was going to imprint on her.

"oh hey Izzy. Embry." Eric said as he walked inside. Not wearing a shirt as normal.

"oh hey i'm-" his sentence drowned away. he was staring at her. like Embry stared at me the first time we met.

"hand it over buddy." I whispered to Embry.

"god dammit!" he said and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Handing mea twenty dollar note.

"Thankyou." I folded it up and put it in my bra. "I'll see you later loser." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to help Emily in the kitchen.

"hey Izz. What was that about?"

"what do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"you were betting on whether or not one of the guys would imprint on her weren't you?" Rachael said brining through an empty plate.

"of course not" I giggled.

"don't worry love. I know owe Paul a hundred bucks. Bastard." Rachael said sneering and gulping down a class of wine.

"holy crap! You bet Paul a hundred dollars that no one would imprint on Steph?" I choked on my drink in disbelief.

"yeah I felt for sure that she wasn't going to become an imprint." She replied refilling her glass.

"why did you think that?" Emily asked setting down a plate of cookies.

"well I thought it was unlikely with her being all the way from Australia." Rachael shrugged.

"well I'm all the way from New Zealand which is further away than Australia, and Kiara is Stephanie's sister and we're both imprints." I answered with Kiara nodding next to me.

"dammit! Why didn't I think of that!"

"hey guys what's up?" Steph said walking in. curly hair bouncing and a slight blush spread over her cheeks.

"hey!" everyone replied.

"ooh wine! I would have been in here earlier if I had known there was wine." We all laughed.

"so cuz… what's got you all flustered?" I asked smiling at her.

"no-nothing. Absolutely nothing." She stuttered.

"no its not its Eric. You like him." Kiara sang.

"what! no!" she shouted going even redder than before.

"don't lie honey we can tell from the pinkness on your cheeks and the stuttering when you denied it." I repied.

"fine okay. FINE! He's really and seems like a really nice guy. Leave me alone about it." she complained.

* * *

"you fully cheated. I want my twenty dollars back!" Embry said as he leaned back against the pillows and folded his arms behind his head.

"oh yeah? How the hel do I cheat at that ort of thing? Did I look into the future and see that she would be imprinted on? I don't think so, therefore you are not getting MY money." I smiled and climbed into the bed.

"fair point now come here." He said and pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. He was circling his fingers on my upper arm gently, giving my tingles and making my heart swell.

"I love you Em. Always remember that." I whispered.

"I love you too baby. Till the end of time." He whispered back and tilted my chin up so he could kiss me softly. His lips were warm as usual and moulded with mine perfectly. He pecked my lips a few times after a short make out session. "this is what I love most about you." Embry said stroking the side of my face gently.

"what is?" I asked confused. Resting my chin on his bare chest.

"well technically its two things. Number one, the feel of your lips on mine, how soft they are, how they always taste like strawberries. And number two, that dreamy look you get when you first open your eyes after we kiss. It's the most beautiful thing n the world."

"you such a sweetie Em." He kissed me one last time before I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time. With my big warm hunk of a man to cuddle with :)


End file.
